I'm a coward
by HS-Duo
Summary: He in broken tone: ka'ier hun Me Sir,,, Bohot buzdil hun (with whisper) bohot Buzdil,,, Senior Inspector ki Post deserve nahi karty... (Hate for himself) Cid me rehne k liaq nahi hun... "Wounds heal but leave their stains.."
1. chapter 1

_**Hye...**_

 _ **Here I'm again with another Shahkar Plot :-p :-p**_

 _ **Coolak diii actually when i was roaming in Pm i noticed that your request is for Daya sir's assultion but i assumed it as Daya sir's centric :D**_

 _ **So Dushwar Zindagi waly plot pr Apki request ka hashtag laga diya..**_

 _ **Really sorry Dii...**_

 _ **Here is your Requested plot..**_

 _ **I hope this one will fully satisfy you :)**_

 _ **Nanno dear Apk plot pr working chal rahi jese hi complete hota I'll post :-***_

 _ **And Others too can Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Note: Guys as Me pehly hi bata chuki k vacations over hone walyc hen to i will updata only once in week.**_

 _ **The day can be Saturday night or Sunday Morning :)**_

 _ **Please co-operate :)**_

 _ **Sifa dear as per your request ;)**_

 _ **Have a happy Reading though the plot is totally based on emotions tragedy :-p**_

 _He After completing_ _His file Stretched His arms and thought to make coffee for Himself_ _. So After placing all the Documents and file at their Respective place He made coffee and stand near the window. He was looking at the Road which were filled with ikka dukka Vehicle as it's 11:35pm. And All Officers in Beauro include Acp sir left for home and He after giving reason of Completing file stayed there._

 _Internally He didn't want to go Home as without His buddy His Home turned to House. In This House He only went to take sleep, or For breakfast or sometimes in a week for dinner. As mostly He skipped his dinner or take from outside.. He was missing His pal badly as He left for mission before 17 Days._ _Yes its has been 17 Days past when His brother left for mission after saying He will comeback in next 7 Days._ _But There's no body who knows about His arrival except Headquarters. Who used to tell Him **Do char dino me aajae ga**._ _Sometimes He really comes in anger as This do char din is running since last 1 week and still There's no sign of His Pal._

 _He: Yar Kab wapis ae ga (sadly) Tere bina to Ghar bhi suna suna lagta hy (with sigh) or Beauro bhi (looking at the band on his wrist tied by His Buddy as Friend Ship Nishani) Jaldi aa jaa Mere yar (in tension) pata nahi kiyun is bar dil bohot ghabra raha hy (little angry over His Pal) koi Singnal, Koi Call ya Koi Message bhi to nahi bhej raha (looking at the Sky) Ae Uper wala Uski Raksha karna._

 _He was Lost in His Thoughts when His eyes caught a Truck standing near the Beauro's Entrance. First He thought that May be it's a Transport which stopped because of heated engine as Guard too didn't noticed any thing bad. But later He saw 3/4 men Opened the Back door of Truck and Before anyone could understand any thing They Throw Something from Truck. His Heart really missed a beat at that moment while The Truck driver rushed in Bullet speed. Guard tried to stop Them or catch Them but failed._

 _He after placing the mug on nearby Desk hurriedly went outside and looked at The Thing thrown by those Guys with some distance it was a somekind of Bori. His Heart beat turned fast and He was feeling an unknown fear were taking place in His Heart. He himself have no idea that why He is scaring. But Yes He admitted that He is scaring._

 _Guard came towards Him and said with sad sigh: Bhag gae sir._

 _He nodded: Han dekha Mene uper se (ordering) ek kam karo CCTV photage nikalo (Telling) us me Us Truck ka number zaror hoga (while moving towards the Bori added) Tb tak Me is me Dekhta hun kiya hen._

 _Guard in alert: Sahab sanbhal k._

 _He nodded while Guard to move forward to Help Him as the Bori was much big that's why 3/4 men throw it._ _He after gulping His fear Opened the rope of Bori with His special Instrument and after wiping the sweat drops from his forehead He Opened Bori and shell shocked to see inside._

 _He stood up with jerk He looked at the Guard who hurriedly pick out the phone from his pocket and started to dail someone._

 _He in extreme Tension, Pain, Scare And Hurt again Sat beside that Bori and just Uttered in Whisper: Dayaa.._

 _ **Chapter end :)**_

 _ **Uper hi likh diya tha k**_ _ **Daya sir assaulted hyn is liye ye suspense nahi rakha :**_

 _ **Later you will come to know k hoa kiya unk sath how will he come back to his life :)**_

 _ **Now please tell how's the starting**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Be blessed**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eid Gift :)**_

 _After winding up the Call Session Guard hurriedly went inside in His Cabin and Picked up the Water Bottle from Chester and made His way toward Duo._ _Where_ _He saw Abhijeet was trying to make Daya out with that Bori so Guard helped him._ _They Pull out Daya from that Bori and Abhijeet started to cut the ropes which were tied on Daya's hands and legs so that He can not run away._

 _Abhijeet noticed that Daya was still in his sense but have no energy to opened eyes. He looked at Guard in Question who replied: Sir Ambulance aa rahi hy thori der me (added) or Acp sir ko bhi hospital pohanchany ka keh diya hy (after taking little pause) Dr Aakash ko emergency ka bhi keh diya hy._

 _Abhijeet said with broken words: wo... Kapra... Sir se bht khoon.._

 _Guard understand what He wanted to say so after giving him water bottle left the area with: Abhi lata hun._

 _Abhijeet took a big sigh as He know that this is not the situation of being broken. He after gathering some strength call Daya softly: Da..aya (and with this He felt Daya's eye balls moving under closed eye-lids. So He continued After taking Daya's head in His lap and opening bottle's cap touched it with Daya's lips) thora Paa.. Paani peeny ki koshish (his words start trembling after seeing the blood which were flowing) Daya ku.. Kuch nahi hoga Tujhy yar._

 _Meanwhile Guard again comeback with a piece of cloth in his hands. Abhijeet after taking it from Guard's hand tightly tied it on Daya's head but felt something wet on his foot so He checked it and guessed that this is also blood which were coming out from Daya's chest. He in shocked whisper: Go.. Goli lagi hy (to guard in panic) Ambulance kb tk aa rahi hy._

 _But before guard again dialed Ambulance's number they heared Ambulance siren. They took a sigh of relief and with the help of ward-boys they hurriedly shifted Daya in Ambulance where the Doctor started to give Emergency treatment to Daya._

 _They Reached at hospital where Acp sir and Dr Aakash greet them and without wasting any moment they took Daya in Operation theater as Daya's body start jerking badly while blood starts to coming out from his mouth too._

 _Abhijeet with shambling steps sat on near-by bench and continued in painful tone: Bori Bori me dal kr phenk kr gae wo log Daya ko (his eyes were teary Acp sir looked at him after hearing his words) Me wahin tha sir (his voice start to become heavy) jb wo log usy (closed his eyes in extreme hurt where two precious Pearl drop from his eyes) Phenk kr gae (it was really difficult for Acp sir to console his deary son who was now crying without voice Acp sir pressed his shoulder while He continued in helpless tone) Me dekhta reh gaya sir dekhta reh gaya. Un ko pakr tk na saka._

 _Acp sir after clearing his eyes said in strong tone: Abhijeet sanbhalo khud ko kuch nahi hoga Daya ko kuch nahi (with confident) bohot bahadur hy wo (in low whisper) bohot bahadur.. (In anger) or un logo ko Hm Paatal se bhi dhoond kr nikalen gen jinho ny Daya k sath ye sb kuch kiya hy._

 _Abhijeet nodded but it was really difficult for him to stay strong in front of Acp sir in this situation so left the area after wiping the tears._

 _After his departure two entities came there and one of them Asked to Acp sir: what happened Praduman? How's Daya?_

 _Acp sir was not at all ready to face these two people at least for now he want to live alone to relax his emotions. As yes He used to say that He is a stone hearted person but when it comes to his Sons his heart start to melting not melting but breaking. Because He loved His Sons so much yeah He didn't show it infront of Them but He admitted that He loves them so much ._

 _Seeing no respond from Acp sir Another person asked but this time little loudly: Praduman what happened with Daya?_

 _Acp sir jerked his head to calm down his emotions replied in professional tone: Sir Daya bohot buri tarha se torture kiya gaya hy Sir pr bht gehri chot hy or seeny me goli lagi hy (after a pause) Doctor treat kr rahy hen Jese hi koi information milti hy I'll inform you people._

 _First one asked in teasing tone: or wo Dosra jori-dar kidhar hy (guessing) kahin Daya ko dekh kr khud bhi to nahi let gaya._

 _Acp sir after listening His such teasing tone and language for his son want to beat him without thinking for the result._

 _But controled him self after listening_ _Second one who scold him in tough tone: Dcp Chitrole watch your tone and language._

 _Dcp mumbled: sorry sir._

 _While Acp sir replied: wo medicines lene gaya hy DIG sir (He intentionally said Dig sir to show his anger to Dcp)_

 _DIG sir nodded and said: okay whenever Daya comes in consciousness_

 _informed us (to Dcp) Dcp Chitrole let's move._

 _ **Chapter End (winks)**_

 _ **Short update ka bhi apna hi maza hy :-p**_

 _ **Will update the next chapter after getting satisfied with the number of Reviews (dare devil Aani)**_

 _ **Must tell how was this chappy ;)**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **Bye bye :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here at Hospital lawn Abhijeet was sitting on bench present their. His eyes were stuck on road while His brain was revolving around Daya and His condition. Daya's jerking body made Him scared from the core. He closed His eyes and took a deep breath to overcome His fear and console hislmself with: Nahi Nahi Nahi Daya ko kuch nahi ho sakta... Daya wo bohot strong hy .. kitni bar Kitni bar Mout ko hara kar aaya hy wo... wo wo bilkul thik hojae ga.. (Wiped sweat from His forehea_ _d while the Memory of Daya's departure flashes)_

 _ **FlashBack:**_

 _He entered inside His room while eating an apple said proudly: Ary wah Boss Tum ny to Mera sara saman pack kar diya (naughtily) bari jaldi hy Mujhy bhagany ki._

 _Abhijeet ignored Him and continued with His work: Bakwas band karen Sahab Apni.. Dcp sir ny agly ek ghanty me bulaya hy (angrily) or Tu he k mazy se saib kha raha hy._

 _Daya moved towards Him and sat on bed added carelessly: ary to Tension lene k liye Tum ho na._

 _Abhijeet lightly hitted on his head as He was standing beside the bed said: Baaty banwa lo Sahab se.. (Telling) Sb saman rakh diya hy ek bar check kr ly (moving out from the room) tb tk Me kuch khany ko dekhta hun._

 _After His departure Daya shook His head in disappointment and in smile: iska kuch nahi ho sakta._

 _After Re-checking His luggage He changed His outfits and moved towards kitchen. where Abhijeet was standing while looking outside the window._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Da_ _ya comes near him placed his Chin on His shoulder to snapped him out from His thoughts then asked softly: itni tension kiyun ly rahy ho Abhi ? ye mera pehla mission thori hy._

 _Abhijeet wanted to turn to looked at Him so Daya stood properly while looking in Abhijeet's eyes who Replied: Tension me nahi hun yar (irritatingly) Bs ye Dcp ka last mouqe pr Tujhy bhi include karny ka plan samajh nahi aaya (guessing) zaror kuch to Garbar hy_ _(Telling) warna Dcp ko to mouqa chahiye Hame door rkhny ka._

 _Daya smiled on This: kiya boss Tum bhi Acp sir ki tarha shuru hogae (reminding him) bhool gae DIG sir khud bhi to ae thy. Acp sir se bat karne. k unka officer bimaar hogaya hy or unhy cid team k officer ki need hy._

 _Abhijeet was still on his point: Lekin phir bhi.. wo mujhy bhi to keh sakty thy._

 _Daya looked at Him with raised eye-brows: Tum mujhy is Qabil nahi samjhty k Me kisi ki jagah Replace hon ?_

 _Abhijeet angrily: Phir Bakwass.._

 _Daya laugh on this: kiya yar Abhi. kiyun itna Pareshan ho rahy ho (added) or wese bhi Tum pehly hi ek case deal kar rahy ho phir Tumhy kahan bich me ye log bhejen gyn (lightly) tum tension mt lo Me jaldi wapis aajaon ga._

 _Abhijeet nodded hugged him while added: Jaldi magar sahi Salamat.._

 _Daya too hugged him tightly: bilkul in one piece me..._

 _Both smiled on this and then_ _They did their lunch as it was today's morning when Dcp and Dig ordered Daya to join mission be-half of their one of officer who suddenly fell ill and now was not able to attend mission_. _So Duo after completing their on going work returned to Home..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _After having Their Lunch Daya moved to take his luggage while Abhijeet after closing all the unnecessaries lights and other things moved out. where after few minutes Daya too came and setteled his luggage on Quallis back Seat then both seated on their respected place. Daya grabbed the steering wheel while Abhijeet on passenger seat._

 _._

 _._

 _On way Daya looked at Abhijeet who was looking outside so Daya initiated: Boss Me jaldi Wapis aajaon ga._

 _Abhijeet looked at him confusingly: Ain?_

 _Daya naughtily: Ary dekho na abhi to Me gaya bhi nahi or Tum Mujy miss karny lagy is liye keh raha hun fiqr mt karo Me jaldi aajao ga._

 _Abhijeet: Ain Sahab ko ye khush fehmi kese hogai k Me unhy miss karu ga (shurgging His shoulder) Ary bhae Me to Khushiyan manao ga k kuch din to Shanti ae gi._

 _Daya looked at him in shock: Haaaaww Boss Tum Mere jane k bad Shanti ji ko bulao gy._ _Abhijeet glared him: Aby._

 _Daya laugh on this and the Rest of Journey went in smooth._

 _ **FlashBack Over:**_

 _A sad smiled appeared on His face after remembering the last day of Daya's departure._

 _Abhijeet looked at the Sky and prayed in His heart for His Brother's life while tears were flowing from His eyes. He was busy in Praying when_ _His phone start ringing. He pick up the Call with: Han Freddy?_

 _Fredricks asked silently: Sir kahan hy Ap? Hm sb Hospital me hen._

 _Abhijeet: Aa raha hun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He comeback and found whole cid team with Forensic doctors and Rohaan With His parents._

 _He moved towards them with same silent expression while His eyes were teary._

 _Dr Salunkhy pat His shoulder to encourage Him: Kuch nahi hoga Daya ko hmmm.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and looked at Rohaan who was crying silently but He too has no courage to console Himself so how can he Give strength to Daya's younger bro._

 _._

 _._

 _After spending one hour in complete tension, fear , Scare OT's door got opened and They saw Aakash was coming outside while His face expressions tell that He was in tension. Aakash come close to them._ _Acp sir was the one who asked: Kesa hy Daya?_

 _Aakash looked at all and started with low tone: Sir Daya k Halat bohot nazuk hy is waqt (added in profession tone) Hame Blood arrange karna hoga Daya k liye (Before anyone can asked anything He added silently) B- three units._

 _Everyone looked at Him in shock. Team were thinking hard that from where They can arrange three units of B- .._

 _They heared a voice: Mera Blood group B- hy._ _All looked at Him and found Rohaan's father who said this._ _Abhijeet looked at Him and rejected His offer: nahi uncle Hm Hm arrange kr len gen Ap.._

 _but was cutted by Uncle: Daya Mera bhi Beta hy Abhijeet (strongly) Me Daya ko khoon dun ga (To Aakash) Ap Mera test kijye at least procedure shuru to ho._

 _Aakash nodded and signaled nurse to take Him inside. Fredricks moved a bit to call someone while Abhijeet said: Me Blood bank ho kar aata hun._

 _Aakash stopped Him: Abhijeet Mujhy Tum se bt karni hy Tum yehi ruko (to Suchin Rajat) Tum dono jao wahan Dr Shastri hongy Unho ny ek unit arrange kr rakha hy._

 _Both nodded and left from there while Fredrics said happily: Manisha k ek Uncle ka blood group bhi B- hy wo thori der me pohanch rahy hen._

 _All took a sigh of relief that GOD helped them and They found the rare blood group in few minutes._

 _Abhijeet asked: kiya bat karni thi Tumhy?_

 _ **Chapter End,**_ _ **how was it?**_ _ **yeah i know quit slow...**_ _ **but this story is based on emotions na that's why :)))**_ _ **Next Update will post after getting satisfied from reviews :)))**_ _ **Thank you so much all who Reviewed .. :-* :-***_ _ **can't replay individually as stuck in work.**_ _ **Take Care All**_ _ **love you All :))))**_


	4. Chapter 4

**samaha: Wa'alikum as SaLAM... oh dear bacchy thank you so much yr for your precious words... Really means a lot... glad to know that this story snatch your attention :D here is your Update.. me to love you baccha ALLah HAFIZ :-***

 **GUest: As you Say sir/Ma'am here is your Update :)**

 **puja: Thank you so much Dear :)**

 **Geetu: Hello dear Geetu I'm good you are doing dear?? pleased to know that you r liking the story :) thank you so Much dear for your praise glad to know that successfully write some emotional stuff :) you too take Care dear :)**

 **Neha: Thank you so much :)**

 **Zeba: Thank you so much Dear :)**

 **Kriti: fingers crossed hi rakho abhi to reveal hony me time hy :D :D Ahan acha laga ye Jan kr k Apko flashback part acha laga thank you so much Dear *-***

 **Emaan: ESE sad ho kr wait karo gi to Update jaldi karny pare gii Mujhy yar... phr Meri study kon kry ga :( well this time Update early :) so enjoy**

 **Bloom78: oh Welcome welcome behad khushi hoi Tumhy yahan dekh kr :-* q bhae q wait krna mushkil.. Thora to krna pare ga (winks) Thank you so Much Dear :-***

 **sifa: Daya sir ko theek krna mere hath me nahi hy yr Doctors theek Karen gyn :D. Aakash keh rahy thy.. story me parh lo :-p oh glad to know that you liked past nok jhok :-*** **thank you so much Dear :)**

 **Prya: Thank you so much Dear :)**

 **DA95: Thank you so much Dear :)**

 **Meow Meow: chalo fast track on kr k story end kr deti jaldi :D :D hahaha ary bhae jis idea ko ly kr puri story likh rh usy itni jaldi reveal kr dun... na baba na... nahi yar koi nahi marta Meri story me.. don't worry... yeah but thora intizar kro. Thank you so much Dear *-***

 **abhi: thanks yar..**

 **luvcidduodosti: hehe blood to arrange hona hi tha :D hojaen gen bs Ap dua Karen ;))**

 **Salmazhv: bilkul kiya bt kahi hy... wese Mera ESA koi irada nh k itni snail speed se Jaon.. ab se fast mode pr rahy hi story :) Thank you so much Dear*-***

 **Guest: Tried to write a long Chapter :) Thank you so much Dear *-***

 **Rhia Dhubey: yup chapter me kuch THa nh sirf flash back k liye post Kiya tha :-p :-p Or wohi apko nice laga so thank you so much Dear *-***

 **ABHIGIYAAN: thank You so much Dear for liking the flashback part bachy :-* yes a big trouble is waiting for them :) thik to hoga hi lekin intizar krna pary ga. :))) bye bachy you too take care :))**

 **guest: yea only wanna show flashback that's why posted the third chapter :) here is your Update :)**

 **have a good reading :)**

 _Aakash looked at All and started: Actually Operation k doran Daya ko ek bar hosh aaya tha.. Lekin herani ki bt ye hy k us ny aankhen nahi kholi Apni (Telling) Maano jese wo Apni Aankhe nahi kholna chahta tha (Looking at Abhijeet) jb Tumhy wo mila tha tb bhi wo hosh me tha na??_ _Abhijeet remembered the situation when He found Daya in that Bori. He Closed His eyes and composed Himself in front of All and Replied Firmly: Han Wo hosh me tha (looking at Acp sir) Lekin us ne tb bhi aankhen nahi kholi thin Apni.. Mujhy laga Wo taqleef me hy is liye._

 _Aakash shook His head: nahi Abhijeet wo taqleef me tha Lekin (Meaningfully) itni taqleef bhi nahi thi k Wo Tumhy na dekh saky._

 _Acp sir asked in Frustration: kehna kiya chahty ho Aakash saaf saaf kaho._

 _Aakash revealed: Sir Daya ko Physically tortured k sath Mentally bhi Tortured kiya gaya hy.. Wo kisi bat se bohot gehry sadmy me hy... koi esi succhai hy jo wo shayed dekh chuka hy lekin us pr believe nahi karna chahta (tensely) or sb se ziyada khatry wali bat ye hy k wo Hosh me nahi aana chahta.. (Looking at All) Sir, Abhijeet Wo thik hona nahi chahta.._

 _Dr Salunkhy who was listening all this silently asked in much composed tone: Kahin usk sath kuch Galat...(but stopped with a lump in His throat)_

 _Aakash instantly: Nahi Sir esa kuch nahi hy He is safe.._

 _All took a sigh in relief .._

 _ **(A/N: one of My reviewer asked about Sexually Abused so here is the Answer for her... Esa kuch nahi hy dear Already There are two/three stories are present on this topic this one is different)**_

 _Acp Sir Asked: to phir esa kiya hy jo wo Thik hona nahi chahta?? Q wo Apni aankhen nahi kholna chahta._

 _Aakash replied: Sir jesa k Ap janty hen Me General Practitioner hun .. Ye sb to Apko ek Psychologist hi bata sakta hy.. Wo Hospital me hi hen ek bar Daya k physical wounds thik hojaen phir Me unsy consult karta hun..(Moving with) Nurse ne blood arrange kr liya hoga Me chalta hun.._

 _Abhijeet hurridely: Aakash??_

 _Aakash smiled on this and pat on His shoulder: Ghabrao nahi thik hojae ga wo._

 _After Aaakash departure_ _Acp sir murmered: Esa kiya ho sakta hy jo Daya man'ny ko tayar nahi._

 _Abhijeet picked up his phone , dialed a number waiting anxiously to hear from other side finally hi wait got over when he heard a silent voice of Rajat: Sir Hm thori der me pohanch rahen hen._

 _He nodded and cut the call then dialed_ _fredrics who cut the call which astonished Abhijeet but before he can re-dail He saw Fredrics coming with His uncle._

 _Abhijeet looked at the_ _Nurse who were waiting for the donor so After seeing them coming She hurridely took Fredrics's uncle inside_ _for further procedure._

 _Fredrics said: Sir wo hm Hospital enteance me hi thy is liye Apki call cut ki._

 _Abhijeet patted His arms: Janta hun Freddy (looking at OT's Close Door) bs wo Daya ko Blood ki zarorat hy is liye._

 _a sad smile appeared on Fredrics lips who Pov: Sir Apko is haal me dekh kr kon keh sakta hy k Ap Cid k right hand hen._

 _meanwhile Rajat and Suchin too come and give the blood bag to Nurse who after Grabbing it went inside the OT._

 _All were waiting impatiently for Any good news where after 1 hour Aakash again appeared in front of Them and before any one can question He said: Daya ka operation ho chuka hy blood ki requirement bhi puri ho chuki he. agly 24 ghanty bohot critical hy is bich Daya ka hosh me aana bohot zarori hy (All looked at Him in tension while He continued) Sir Ap sb log Dua karen. baqi Doctors apna kam kr rahy hen (in Hesitation) Aan Sir wo (Acp sir looked at Him in confusion) Sb log yahan nahi ruk sakty sirf koi ek.._

 _Acp sir nodded understandably: thik hy Aakash. Tum bs Daya ko thik karo._

 _Aakash nodded in sad smile: Sir Hm poori jan laga den gen Daya ko kuch nahi hoga._

 _Acp sir looked at all: Abhi Ap sb log jaiye (Abhijeet looked at Him with **Me nahi ja raha kahin bh** **i** ) Abhijeet Me or Salunkhy kuch der yehi hen Tumhary sath (listening this Abhijeet took a sigh while He ordered to all) Jb Daya ko hosh ae ga tb aajana thik he._

 _All left after giving courage to Abhijeet._

 _Now Acp sir ,Dr Salunkhy were sitting on bench and discussing something while Abhijeet was juat Staring at ICU's door. where doctor shifted Daya few minutes ago._

 _They heared fast foodsteps coming towards them. as it's 01: 45 of night so Most of the area was dipped in silence so They could easily feel the speed of foot steps. Soon a Person visible in front of Them._

 _Acp sir asked confusingly after seeing the Person: Shayantan Tum yahan kiya kr rahe ho? Tumhy to Beauro me hona chahiye._

 _Shayantan looked at all and forward a plastic bag with a paper inside having strains of blood. replied: Sir Daya sir ko Ambulance me shift karny k bad Mene wo Bori or rasiyan uthai Lab bhejne k liye to us me se (looking at the Paper coated in Plastic bag) ye nikla._

 _Abhijeet grabbed the paper from Shayantan and_ _said: thik hy Tum jao Hm dekhty hen._

 _ **(A/N: Shayantan is Guard's name. briefing for those who didn't get first)**_

 _Shayantan nodded and after saluting Them left the Hospital. where after His departure Acp sir come close to Abhijeet and took that bag from Abhijeet's hand asked with raised eye-brow: oh to Kidnappers ne Hamary liye chit'thi chori hy (To Abhijeet) dekho kiya likha hy is Me._

 _Abhijeet took out that paper from the Plastic bag and with complete care clean the blood strains with Handkerchief and started to read the note:_

 _ **Hello Acp Sahab:**_

 _ **To kese hen ab Apk Ladly Charanjeev .. wese bohot kharab Training di hy Tum logo ny Apne Officer ko.. zara sa tortured kiya kiya wo to Popat ki tarha bolna shuru hogaya .. sare Raaz khol diye Tum logo k.. tch tch tch bohot gussa aa raha hy na .. pr Me jaanta hun Tum ko Meri bat pr yaqeen nahi ae ga.. ary bhae ae ga bhi kese Ladly k khilaf jo keh raha hun.. chalo ek kaam karo khud hi usk hosh Me aany k bad us se puchne me waqt barbad kar lo.. ya chaho to tumhary is Pujye desh ki suraksha ka intizam bhi kro.. qk Raaz to such Me faash ho chuky hen Acp sahab.. ab khel me bohot maza ae ga.. wese Abhijeet kesa hy ?? Dost ko is halat Me dekh kr desh ki suraksha kare ga ya dost k sarhane khara reh kr usk aansu pohanchy ga.. Ary Ary Ary bohor gambheer samasya me dal diya na Mene.. kiya karu aadat se majboor hun.. wese ek bat to batana bhool hi gaya.. Daya ki kamzori ka khoob faida uthaya hy Mene.. esa atiyachar kiya hy k wo kabhi is gum se bahar aa hi nahi pae ga ..hahahaha ..good bye Acp good bye.. bacha sakty ho to bacha lo Apne Desh ko kiyun k Daya to pehly hi Gaya ...**_

 _After reading this Abhijeet was about to tore the paper in anger Acp sir hold His arm tightly and said in anger: kiya kar rahy thy haan pagal hogae ho .. un kidnappers k khilaf ye ek hi saboot hy hamary pas (taking paper from his hands) lao do Mujhy ye ( forwarded it to Dr Salunkhy) isy check kr Dekh kiya milta hy._

 _Dr Salunkhy nodded and secured this paper in His Pocket ._

 _Abhijeet hit his hand hardly on Wall in anger: kiya kiya hy us ne Daya k sath (fire in his eyes) ek br ek bar wo Mere hath lag jae zinda Zameen me garh dun ga._

 _Acp sir_ _pat on His Arms: ye waqt josh se nahi hosh se kaam leny ka hy Abhijeet (in Bossy tone) Pehly Hame ye pata lagana hoga k Daya ny unko kiya information di hy.._

 _Abhijeey cut him in disbelief: Sir Ap Apko lagta he Daya Daya unhy sb bata kr aaya hy.._

 _Acp sir replied in anger: to us kidnapper ki threat ko ese hi jaany dun?? bacho jesi Baaty mt karo Abhijeet.. Daya ko najany kab hosh ae ga .. Desh ki suraksha bhi Hamari zimedari hy bholo mt.. (saying this He took out His mobile and Called Rajat) han Rajat abhi k abhi sb log beauro pohancho bohot Aram kar liya sb ne (ordered him) Sb se pehly CCTV phootage check karo dekho us truck ka kiya pata lagta hy.. baqi Me wahan aakar batata hun._

 _Abhijeet Pov: Acp Sir Apni jagah bilkul theek hyn Lekin Daya wo esa kuch nahi kr sakta Me jaanta hun wo jan bhi haar jae ga to bhi kabhi Secrets share nahi kary ga (thinking hard) lekin wo kamzori .. konsi kamzori ki bt kar raha hy ye kidnapper?? (in fear) kahin Daya ny such me to... (jerking His head) nahi esa nahi ho sakta.. Lekin Aakash ne bhi to kaha k Daya koi Succhai hy jisy accept nahi karna chahta (feeling helpless) Oh God ye sb kiya ho raha hy.._

 _ **Chapter End :D**_

 _ **bit long then previous update ... and jaldi bhi update kr diya ;))**_

 _ **hehehe chalo ab socho socho Daya ki konsi kamzori ka kidnapper ny faida uthaya hy ??**_

 _ **or Acp sir team kidnapper k shatir plans ko nakam krny me kamyab ho paen gy..**_ _ **kahin Daya sir ny secrets reveal to nahi kr diye ;)**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading**_ _ **now please leave a review too :))**_

 _ **Next Update will based on Number of Reviews hehehe ..**_ _ **Take Care Stay Bliss :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Acp Sir reached at beauro and found His team were present there while watching cctv footage of tonight's incident. He went near Him and found teary eyes of every officer. so He unnecessory cleared His looked at Him and cleared their eyes. Because they know Beauro is not a place of shedding tears. If you want to work here then you have to be stone hearted._

 _Acp sir asked Professionally: Haan Rajat kiya pata chala?_

 _Rajat looked at Him: Sir Truck Driver ka face Andhere ki wajh se nazar nahi aara pr (Showing Him something) Ye Bracelet jo isne haath Me pehna hy Mene Suchin or Purvi ko bheja hy isk bare Me pata lagane._

 _Acp Sir asked: or kiya pata chala Truck ka number?_

 _Fredrics replied: Sir Number plate fake thi .. Apna kaam karny k bad ye truck thore aagy ja kr ruka or Number plate change kr di (added) lekin phir bhi Shreya or Punkaj gae hyn koi Suraagh dhoondny._

 _A_ _cp sir nodded and ordered Them: Ek kaam karo Shehar me jitny bhi bare bare Functions, program, ya shadiyaan ho rahi hyn (briefing) jis me Celebraties ya Phir Politics se jury log shaamil hony waly hen Mujhy unki list tayar kr k do._

 _Both nodded and left from there._

 _After their departure Acp sir looked at Vivek: Or Vivek Tum un sary apradiyon ki list nikalo jinhy Daya ne jail bheja tha (added) or sath hi sath CID k bary Apradiyon ki bhi._

 _Vivek: Yes sir._

 _Saying this vivek sat on His desk and start His work while Acp sir called who picked it up in two bells._ _Acp sir in hurry: Haan Salunkhy kuch pata laga us note se._

 _Salunkhy sir softly: Praduman me bs abhi pohancha hun forensic lab. thori der me Tumhy information bhejta hun._

 _Acp sir nodded: theek hy Me intizar kar raha hun._

 _Saying this He cut the call and again dailed someone else after the call got pick Acp sir directly: Han Pratik Mujhy abhi Headquarters k ek mission ki info chahiye... maloom hy k permission nahi is liye Tujhy phone kiya hy...bohot zarori hy is liye keh raha hun...kisi ko kuch pata nahi lagy ga... han wo taqreeban 17 din pehly ek mission pr Daya ko bheja tha.. han Mera cid officer senior inspector Daya.. Tum Mujhy pata kr k batao k Mission Kamyaab hoa tha ya nahi... han thik hy ... okay thank u ..._

 _Acp Sir after cutting the call scretched His forehead: jb tak koi info nahi milti tb tk Me ye footage ek br phir dekh leta hun.._ _Saying this He played the video and after watching the full video clip He pressed His both eyes with fingers where two precious pearl drop down..._

 ** _At Hospital:_**

 _Abhijeet was pacing up and down after reading that note.. it was difficult for Him to choose one thing. either life or Life's duty.._

 _Aakash was moving from there looked at Him like this so went near Him and after putting His hand on Abhijeet's shoulder asked softly: kiya hoa itny pareshan kiyun ho?_

 _Abhijeet shook His head in no: nahi kuch nahi.._

 _Aakash looked at Him keenly then said: yahan tehalty tehalty thak jao gy Mere cabin me aajao._

 _Abhijeet again denied His offer: nahi Me thik hun._

 _Aakash smiled: kuch puchna chah rahy ho to Puch kiyun nahi rahy?_ _Abhijeet looked at Him with amazement: Tumhe kese pata?_

 _Aakash winks: Shakal pr saaf saaf likha hy.. batao kiya puchna hy?_

 _Abhijeet hesi_ _tantly: wo Me Daya se mil...sakta hun.. (Before Aakash could say something Abhijeet added) Me jaanta hun ICU me jaany ki permission nahi. Or abhi Daya behosh hy lekin (pleading) please thori Der k liye (insisting) I promise Daya ko bilkul disturb nahi hoga._

 _Aakash pat His shoulder: Relax Abhijeet (POV) Me to isi intizar me tha k Tum kab Mujh se permission maango gy bohot late kar diya Bhai ne jaagne me_ _(looking at Abhijeet and said) Haan jao (Maintain his facial expression serious) Lekin thori der me wapis aajana.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and hurridely went towards ICU.. Aakash looked at His back: ab to chotay Miyan ko aankhen kholni hi paren gi.._

 _He entered inside the ICU and the very first thing He_ _noticed is His Brother's closed eyes which were badly pinched His heart. He then with slow steps went close to Daya's Bed. Where Daya was sleeping peacefully but having a Bandage on His head. while His chest covered with heavy bandage_ _showing the sign of bullet injury_ _and so Many others injuries on others part of Body an oxygen mask_ _were tied on His face and the beep beep sound of Machine giving Him proof of His Brother's breathing body._

 _He took a sigh and then_ _sat on the stool present there beside Daya's bed and hold Daya's hand firmly and started to expel His pain through words: Daya..aaa yr Tum to keh kr gae thy k jaldi magar sahi salamat wapis ao gy (reminding) In one piece (teary) ye he Teri jaldi Han? ye one piece hy.. (in fear) Maloom hy jb Tujhy us Bori me dekha tha to kiya beeti thi Mujh pr.. (took a deep breath to stopped His tears) esa laga jese jese kisi ny.. Mere Jism ka tukra.. (in broken voice) kaat kar bheja hy.. (closed His eyes tightly) Dayaaaa.. Please aankhen khol na yar.. Dekh sb ,sb kuch thik hojae ga.. Tujhy pata hy Ye Aakash keh raha tha k Tu koi such'chai hy jo accept nahi kr pa raha_.. _(worriedly) is liye thik, thik nahi hona chahta.. Lekin Me janta hun wo wo ese hi bol raha hy (looking at Daya's closed eyes) Tu Tu to bohot bahadur hy.. kitna , kitna kuch bardasht kiya hy.. (strongly) Me jaanta hun yar is Mushkil ka bhi Hm Hm mil kar samna karen gen .. i promise.. Me Tujhy akela nahi choru ga.. Lekin please Meri jaan itni bari Saza mat de Mujhy.. (Suddenly got_ _angry) or uper se wo kidnapper_ _ne jo note likha hy ..kitni bakwas ki hy usny us note Me.. Tujhy Apni Apni safai bhi to deni hy na Sir ko Department ko.. Daya sun raha hy na...Tujhy uthna hy Such'chai ka samna karna hy, or wo Kidnapper..._

 _He stopped in mid seeing some moments in Daya's finger.. Daya closed His eyes more tightly and started to moved His head hear and there increasing the tension bar of Abhijeet who started to pat His Checks: Daya...Daya kiya kiya hoa haan? Daya aankhen khol..Daya aaa.._

 _but it went of no use Daya was continously pressing His eyes more tightly. It seems He was watching any nightmare. May be it was His past memory which make Him terrifie_ _d Meanwhile Daya's body start taking minor jerks_ _.Abhijeet was not at all ready for this. He stood up from stool and Hurridely left the ICU to call Aakash. who met Him in corridor_..

 _Abhijeet worridely: Aakash wo Daya.._

 _Aakash got alert and directly made His way towards ICU leaving Abhijeet out side in Completee tension and scare.._

 ** _At Beauro:_**

 _Vivek entered inside Acp sir's cabin. Acp sir looked at Him and asked professionally: Haan vivek kiya pata chala??_

 _Vivek replied in same way: Sir Daya sir ny jin jin logo ko personally jail bhijwaya tha un me sirf do hi log hen jo jail se chooten hy._

 _Acp sir raised His eye-brow: kon kon?_

 _Vivek replied while forwarding the Paper: Sir ek to Dilip hy Bank Robbery me pakra gaya tha or Dosra Tushaal (added) or ye bhi Robbery k case me hi jail gaya tha.._

 _Acp sir shook his head: nahi vivek nahi. Robbery k case wala itni himmat nahi kr sakty.. zaror ye koi or hy.._ _(asked) hamary mujrimo k bary me information nikalny ko kaha tha.. wo kahan hy??_

 _Vivek: Sir Hamary mujrimo ki list bohot bari hy.. jis me koi apny sotely baap ko ya soteli maa ko marny k jurm me jail gaya hy to koi behan apni behan se jelousu k jurm me ... or isi tarha k cases hen..(shook his head) un se hamari koi personal dushmani nahi.. (Telling) or jo bary bary apraadi hen wo to special jail me hen..jahan se wapsi ka koi chance nahi.._

 _Acp sir was thinking something when_ _Vivek again said: Sir Daya sir mission pr gae the (slowly) ho sakta hy mission fail .._

 _Acp sir stood from His place:_ _Nahi Vivek agar esa hota to Dcp ne Asmaan sar pr utha liya hota.._

 _Vivek: Sir Lekin agr esa nahi hy to Dcp Sir or DIG sir Hospital kiyun ae thy (stress) wo bhi itna raat ko?_

 _Acp sir looked at Him with amazed eyes: Han wohi to.. kher Mene mission ki information nikalwai hy dekho kiya pata chalta hy (ordering Him)_ _ek kaam karo Abhi Tum ghar jao (Vivek was about to deny Acp sir added strictly) Raat bohot ho gai hy Vivek.. you should go home.. Baqi log bhi aen gen to Me unhy bhi bhej dun ga._

 _Vivek nodded: Yes Sir._

 _Saying this He left the cabin and while movinh out from Beauro He meets Rajat and Fredrics.._

 _Acp sir looked at them coming so He too comes out from His cabin and asked directly: Haan kiya information hy??_

 _Rajat: Sir .. Aany waly ek hafty tk koi bhi Celebration, party, campign , ya koi bhi high-level ka program nahi hy .. (added) han agly hafty ek NGO ki opening he.. lekin wo High-level pr nahi hy.. na hi koi celebraty opening ceremony me aa raha hy._

 _Acp sir looked at Him in confusion: Tumhy pak'ka yaqeen hy..?_

 _Fredrics: ji Sir Hm puri tarha se sure hen._

 _Acp sir scretched His temple: Bari ajeeb bat hy.. Daya ka koi purana paapi nahi hy..Lekin Uski kamzori ka pata hy.. un logo ko Attack karna hy lekin Attack krny k liye koi place nahi hy.. (turning towards Rajat) kuch to hy Rajat kuch to hy jis ki taraf Hamari nazar nahi ja rahi..(putting His hand on pocket to pick His cell) Tum dono niklo.. suchin ,Purvi ,pankaj or Shreya ko bhi ghar jaane ka kaho.. Baqi Subha dekhen gyn._

 _Saying this He entered inside His cabin. After His departure Fredrics whisper: Kamaal hy Sir ne khud bulwaya or ab khud hi ghar jaane ko keh rahy hen._

 _Rajat was looking at Acp sir's back through glass door said: Sir bohot Pareshan hy Freddy.. wo bhale hi kehty nahi hy lekin unhy Hm sb ki bohot parwah hy.. (wiping the corner of His eye) chalo chalty hen.._

 _After that Frrdrics informed Suchin ,Purvi ,pankaj and Shreya to leave .. and then They made their way towards Home.._

 ** _At Hospital:_**

 _Aakash come outside from ICU buy got surprised to see the empty corridor. He looked here and there and asked to Himself: ye Abhijeet kahan gaya??_

 _After Correcting his stethoscope and moved ahead in search of Abhijeet while side by side ordered nurse to stay with Daya.._

 _He dailed Abhijeet's number but Abhjeet was not picking the call._

 _He put His cell back in His pocket while keep walking and looking here and there said irritatingly: Shhhh ye Abhijeet kahan chala gaya??_

 _Suddenly His feet got stopped after seeing_ _the scenario .._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello Everyone_**

 ** _kaaan pakar k sorry bina batae gaib hone k liye.._**

 ** _lekin surprise test season start hogae then one week notice pr exams because of election.._**

 ** _I hope ap sb ko bura nahi laga hoga :)_**

 ** _sifa dear Me likhna chahti thi but to be honest got not a singl chance .._**

 ** _have a happy reading.._**

 _Aakash put His cell back in His pocket while keep walking and looking here and there in search of Abhijeet said irritatingly: Shhhh ye Abhijeet kahan chala gaya?_

 _Suddenly His feet stopped after seeing the scenario .._

 _He_ _looked at Abhijeet in Temple sitting on His knees in front of Bhagwan's Murti and asking for His brother's fast recovery. His eyes were shedding so Many tears..After seeing His brother's condition out side the beauro and then in hospital's ICU... He internally got scared .. According to Him Daya is not a person who get scared from anything..He have no idea that which type of Torture Kidnapper did with Him.. why Daya don't want to accept the reality.._

 _Abhijeet looked at the Murti and said in wet tone:_ _Daya wo wo Darta nahi hy Me janta hun usy.. mushkil se mushkil samsya ka dat kr samna kiya hy usne...is se pehly bhi kai bar kidnap hoa hy najane kitni kitni taqleefen sahi hy.. lekin haar to kabhi nahi maani usne .. Ap Please use use jaldi thik kar den .. Me use kamzoor or haarta hoa nahi dekh sakta.._

 _After sharing His pain He stood up .. and wiped His teary eyes.._ _He lit up the diya and after taking Ashirwadh He turned to go ..but stopped after seeing Aakash who was staring Him with an affectionate smile.._

 _He downed His head and said: Ese kiya dekh rahe ho?_

 _Aakash smiled: dekh raha hun ek Bhai ko ..jo senior inspector Abhijeet_ _k pichey chupa hoa tha.._

 _Abhijeet hide his eyes and then after coming out from Mandir He asked: Daya kesa hy ab?_

 _Both start walking towards the Room where Doctors shift Him few minutes before.. on way Aakash replied: Ab wo khatry se puri tarha se bahar hy (in assured smile) subha tk usy hosh bhi aajae ga (Abhijeet sighed in relief after hearing this ..Aakash asked) wese ye Sarang kon hy?_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in confusion: Sarang?_

 _Aakash: Haan Daya Behoshi me ye naam ly raha tha (telling) and i think something had bad happened with Sarang.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in shock: ki..kiya mtlb? or Tum itne sure kese ho?_

 _Aakash: yr Doctor hun bohot se stressed patients dekhen hyn (casually) andaza hojata hy k Patient k sath kiya problem hy.. Daya jis tareeqy se Sarang ka Naam ly raha tha is se feel ho raha tha k Sarang bhi hostaga tha._. _(meaningfully) ho sakta hy usy bhi torture kiya gaya ho.._

 _Both stopped outside the Room Abhijeet looked at Daya from the glass door's window and replied: ho sakta hy Daya jis mission pr gaya tha wahan us k sath koi Co-officer ho (looking at Him) Me pata lagata hun._

 _Aakash nodded: thik hy or (suggesting him) Tum chaho to andar chale jao.. Thora rest kr lo.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and went inside the room and after glancing at All equipments which were attached to Daya's body. He sighed deeply and settled himself on couch and closed His eyes to take some rest._

 ** _Morning at Hospital:_**

 _Abhijeet's sleep got disturbed by someone's presence. He opened His eyes and found nurse there who were changing Daya's drip bag. so He stood up from His palce and went inside the Bathroom to get fresh .._

 _He came outside and looked at Daya who was still enjoying His sleep. suddenly He remembered the previous night conversation about Sara_ _ng with Aakash so thought to enquire about Him with His friend who works in headquarters. He picked up his cell and leave the room to call His friend._

 _After few minutes_ _Daya's fingers moved a bit and His eye balls were moving under the closed eye-lids. After some moments He slowly slowly tried to open His eyes and after two to three blinks He completely opened His eyes. and found himself in calm and peaceful environment .. He was looking around when His eyes got stuck at Door where Abhijeet was about to enter.. seeing Him with opened eyes. Abhijeet just closed His eyes in great pleasure ..He has no words to explain that what He was feeling right now.._

 _Abhijeet come close to Daya and said in fresh tone: Shukar hy Tum ny aankhen to kholi .. (taking sigh) dara hi diya tha sb ko (softly) Ab kesa feel kar rahy ho?_ _(added) Me Aakash ko bula kr laata hun._

 _Daya looked at Him and a painful smile appeared on His lips .He closed His eyes tightly giving shocked to Abhijeet.. but before Abhijeet could react Daya again opened His eyes with: chinta mat karo ab nahi karu ga aankhen band (then added directly)_ _Me Sir se milna chahta hun (with heavy breath) abhi or isi waqt.._

 _Abhijeet tried to calm him down with: haan thik hy Lekin abhi Tumhari tabiyt thik nahi hy Tum araam kro Me Aakash ko.._

 _Daya cut Him: nahi Tum unhy bulao.._

 _Meanwhile Aakash entered in with: kisy bulana hy bhae?_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him: Acha hoa Tum khud hi aagae ab isy check kro Me zara aata hun._

 _Aakash nodded and moved forward to check Daya who was looking so restless while Abhijeet left the room to call ACP sir to inform about Daya's consiousness_ _As per Acp sir's order._

 _when Aakash done with His check up Daya asked: Me yahan kb se hun?_

 _Aakash looked at Him then replied: kal raat hi laaya gaya hy Tumhy yahan.._

 _Daya: or aj date kiya hy?_

 _Aakash: 26 july (seeing confusion in Daya's eyes asked) kya bat hy kiya hoa hy Daya Tumhare sath?_

 _Daya replied in lost tone: jo ho chuka hy usy badla nahi jaa sakta ..Dr Aakash.. (looking at Him with pleading eyes) Ap please Acp sir ko bula den.._

 _Aakash: Daya is waqt Tumhare liye itna exhaust hona thik nahi hy ..kafi weak ho Tum abhi .. aaram karo filhal hmm.._

 _Daya got angry with this: kiya aaram aaram laga rakha hy Ap logo ne .. jb keh raha hun Acp sir se milna hy to milna hy Mujy .. Ap log samjh kiyun nahi rahy._

 _listening His tone Aakash too comes in anger: Tumhare bhaly k liye hi keh rahe hen na.. shoq nahi hy Tumhe free me rest advice dene ka..(strictly) chup chaap lety raho .. kisi se nhi milna abhi tum ne..._ _saying this Aakash turned to go.._

 _but_ _Daya was not at all in mood of resting or to listening anyone so after removing the drip needle from His hand He sat up with a jerk which causes a sharp headache. and an Ahhhh comes out from His mouth.. listening this painful aahhh Aakash looked at Him in shock and comes near Him with: pagal hogae ho ...(angrily) kiya kar rahe ho ye.._

 _Daya stubbornly: nahi Aap nahi bulaen gen to Me khud chala jaon ga.._

 _Aakash tried to stopped him with: Daya pagal mt bano.. Tumhare stitcheas abhi kacchy hen or gahv bhi fresh hen (softly) dekho please.. acha Me bulata hun sir ko .. (seeing unbearable pain in Daya's eyes added in extrem soft tone) Me Tumhe abhi pain killer de deta hun jis se dard km hojae ga .. (Daya looked at Him in disagreement) Phir tum Acp sir se mil lena thik hy.._

 _Daya shook His head in no: nahi .. Ap Ap mjhy beh..osh kr den gyn.. Mera sir se milna...bohot zarori...(insisting) Ap samaj_ _hiye na.._

 _Aakash pov: oh no agr Daya ese hi stress hota raha to garbar hojae gi ..is ki condition or kharab ho sakti hy.. (he looked at Daya with) Acha thik hy Me sir ko call krta hun .. lekin pehly Tum thik ho kr betho araam se.._

 _Daya nodded and somehow Aakash settled him comfortably and after planting the drip again He picked out His cell and changed the name of Abhijeet into Acp Sahab and dailed it after showing it to Daya who sees Acp sir's name on screen so nodded His head in yes to give approval.._

 _Here outside the Room Abhijeet's cell ring.. who_ _picked up the call with: haan Aakash bolo.._

 _Aakash on call: Hello Sir..wo Daya se milna chahta hy.. Ap please jitna jaldi ho saken Hospital aajaen (looking at Daya and added in chewing tone) bohot zarori bat karni hy usy Ap se.._

 _Abhijeet in confusion: hain kiya bop rahy ho Tum.. its Me Abhijeet not Acp sahab.._

 _Aakash cut him in between: jaanta hun Sir Mene dekh kr hi call ki hy.. Ap please jaldi aaiye.._

 _saying this He cut the call and looked at Daya: khush kr di call.._

 _Daya smiled but was feeling immense pain in His head so did'nt spoke anything.._

 _Here at Outside Abhijeet looked at his cell: matlb Daya Acp sahab se milny ki zid kr raha hy.. or Aakash nahi chahta k wo abhi mily..(putting His cell back in pocket) dekhta hun.._

 _He entered inside the Room and saw Daya was sitting on bed while Aakash were checking something so He unnecessory cleared his throat to caught their attention. Both looked at him._

 _Abhijeet said in fresh tone: kesi tabiyat hy ab Daya ki??_

 _Aakash was already frustrated with Daya's prevention said burningly: iron man hy Tumhara bhai to.. goli lagi hy.. (in chewing tone) sar pr itni gehri chot hy .. pao toota hoa hy .. (in fake amazement) in sb k bawajood bhi bhai sahab drip nikal kr sar pt bhagny daurny lagy hen.._

 _listening all this Abhijeet looked at Him in shock while Daya throw an angry glance to Him turned His attention towards Abhijeet and asked in low tone: Abhijeet..(Abhijeet looked at Him) sb sb thik hy na?? matlb shehar me koi attack wagera to.._

 _Abhijeet replied: han sb thik hy kuch nahi hoa abhi... (relaxing Him with) Hm ne security high-alert kr di hy. (asked) pr Daya hoa kya hy yr?? tu kuch batata kiyun nahi.._

 _Daya: Abhijeet wo.._

 _but could'nt complete his sentece because the Room's door got opened and a person entered inside with fast steps..._

 ** _Chapter End ;) ;)_**

 ** _Next Chapter me pak'ka raaz khulne ka aaghaz hojae ga :D :D_**

 ** _update kb hogi last.._**

 ** _is ki koi guarantee nh... but will try my best to update soon :)_**

 ** _wish me Good Luck for my exams :(_**

 ** _Take Care and Stay Safe :)_**


	7. chapter 7

**_Ahm Ahm Reviews km hogae ..._** ** _but koi nahi those update for those who reviewd :)_**

 ** _or Me suspense pr chor kr nahi jati end me jaaty jaty esa ek scene ajata k suspense khud create hojata.. :-p_** _Daya: Abhijeet wo._

 _but got stpped in mid seeing a person entered inside the Room with fast steps.._

 _Person looked at Him_ _with:_ _kiya hoa Chup kiyun hogae ..batao kiya hoa tha Tumhare sath..._

 _Listening this an injured smile appeared on Daya's lips._

 _yes internally He knew that this type of tone will come on his way but still He was expecting at least "kese ho Daya" type words from this person.. who used to call Him His son.. but whenever world goes against Him.. His father was the one who raised His finger towards Him. He jerked His head and after composing Himself He replied in composed tone: Sir Ambala me jo jail hy_.. ( _Acp sir and Abhijeet got attentive after listening this . while Daya continued)_ _jahan khatarnaq apradiyon ko rakha gaya hy.._

 _Acp sir nodded: aagy bolo .._ _Abhijeet after hearing this started praying in His heart that the thing He is thinking will not come out from Daya's mouth but His all hope boils up after listening Daya's word **Uska pata Mene un kidnappers ko bata diya**... who said all with down head. Abhijeet closed His eyes .. but Acp sir comes in anger and move forward towards Daya with: ye kiya kiya Tumne Daya ?? kiya kiya (grabbing His collar) janty bhi ho k kitna bara gunnah kr k ae ho Tum (jerking Him with) jaanty bhi ho .. (seeing the scenerio Aakash stepped forwards to safe Daya but Abhijeet held His hand.. Aakash looked at Him in shock ..Abhijeet shook His head in no.. Aakash looked at Him with anger but then moved His gaze towards Acp sir who were saying) Kitny kitny Officers ne Apniii jane di hyn .. kitny masoom log un Apradiyon ka shikar bane hen or Tum Tum unka pata araam se bata kar aagae (again jerked Him which causes a sharp pain in Daya's head but He did'nt let a single moan out from His mouth.. Acp sir left Him and asked in Bossy tone) kiya majboori thi esi Daya?? haan kiya majboori thi jo Tum ny itna bara khatra desh ko pohanchany se pehly ek bar bhi nahi socha (seeing silence from Daya's side asked loudly) bataaaaoooo..._ _It was enough for Aakash to stay quite so He inturrupted: ho sakta hy Daya ki jaan khatry me ho ... wo log Daya ko marna chahty hon is liye usne bata diya.._

 _listening this Acp sir's anger crossed all limits.. who said in harsh tone: Ary to mar jata ye ..mar jata (this words really pinched badly in Daya's heart .. while Acp sir turned towards Daya and continued) km se km desh k masoomo ki jan to khatry me na dalta (looking into Daya's eyes ) ab kuch kaho gy bhi .._

 _Aakash again inturrupt: Sir Ap..._

 _but cutted by Acp sir's strong voice: Abhijeeeet.._

 _Abhijeet understand the meaing of this tone so He in silence Took Aakash out from the Room.. who were trying His best to take stand for Daya.. but it went of no use.._

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet's back and then Acp sir and replied in sad smile: Apko kya lagta hy Sir Ap logo ki training itni kamzor hy k Me Me Apni jaan bachany k liye Desh k kai sary masoom logo ki jan ko khatry me daalun ga (He was feeling immense pain in His head but still continued with heavy breath) wahan ..wahan un logo..ne kuch.. kuch bach..oo ko rakha tha..hostage...hostage kr k... (took a pause) Or Mujh se un bachO ki jan k badly ... kuch secrets jan'na chahty thy.. lekin lekin Mene unhy kuch nahi bataya.. (closing His eyes) Mere dekhty hi dekhty unho ny do bacho ko maar diya .. maar diya sir unho ny.. jinho ne ab tk ye tak nahi jaana tha k wo ..wo_ _wahan kiyun thi. jinki zindagi to abhi tk shuru bhi nahi hoi thi.. (a drop fall from his eye but He cleared it immediatly and looked at Acp sir who were looking at Him in silence ) Or sir desh ka qanoon to yehi kehta hy na k bhaly hi 100 apradi choot jaen lekin kisi be gunnah ki jan nahi jaani chahiye.. (looking else where) Mene to phir bhi do masoomo ki jan ki qurbani de kr ye secret bataya (in whisper) jiska bojh hamesha mere dil pr rahy ga.._

 _Acp sir after hearing this can feel the pain of His son but for the sake of Duty He has to control over His emotions .. so He asked in composed tone: or baqi bachy kahan hyn??_

 _Daya replied: unhyyy.. sahi salamat bachany me... Me kamyabb ...hogaya.. or unhy ek safe place pr ch..chhupaya hy.. Me Apko yehi ...bata..batana chahta tha k Ap.. k Ap.. un un bacho ko wahan se nikal.. nikaalll lyn or... or Ambala ki sec.. security high...high alert karwa ...den.._

 _Acp sir looked at Him and could easily get that now it was going difficult for Daya to staying in this position .. but he also knew that if He will show any kind of sympathy towards His son then the world will point fingers towards Whole cid.. so one last query He asked: kahan chupaya hy un bacho ko..??_

 _Daya told Him the address with much difficulty ..as His sinus were irregular and pain went uncontrollable. After telling the address to Acp sir He closed His eyes and went unconciouss.._

 ** _Outside the Room:_**

 _Aakash was going mad at Abhijeet for His act: Ary Tum insaan ho ya nahi.. dekhi nahi thi Tum ny Daya ki halat?? dard me kar'ra raha tha wo or Tum Tum mujhy utha kar bahar ly ae .. (feeling much anger) thori der pehly wala Abhijeet kahan gaya jo Apny bhai ki salamti k liye Mandir me beth kr pratna kr raha tha.. kahan gaya wo Abhijeet jo kal Raat se apny bhai ki halat dekh kr tarap raha tha.. (tried to freeing His hand from Abhijeet's grip who held it tightly but firmly) hath choro Mera... Tum Acp sir k orders follow krny k liye bound ho Me nahi..(looking at Daya's room) isi wajh se Me nahi chah raha tha k Acp sir yahan ae.. qk Me janta tha k unk aate hi enquiry shuru hojae gi.. After all He is Acp Praduman A well Stone Hearted Person.._

 _Abhijeet replied calmly but did'nt freed His hand: Han hun Me Acp sir k hr orders follow krny ka paband.. or wo jo andar leta hy wo Mera bhai bad me hy is desh ka rakshak oehly hy.. agr uski wajh se Desh ko nuqsan pohanchy ga to usk liye Hamari taraf se koi hamdardi nahi hogi.. (looking in His eyes) Tumhary liye wo shyed Tumhara dost hy ya is waqt ek patient jisy aram ki zarorat hy lekin Hamary liye ye wo insaan hi jis ki statement kai sary desh wasiyo ki jan bacha sakti hy.. (strongly) or qanoon hamy ye sikhata hy k agr 100 logo ki jan bachany k liye kisi ek ki jaan leni pary to kbhi pichy mt hatna.. (looking away) phr chahy wo Hamara bohot hi qareebi kiyun na ho.. (Added) or jis Acp Sahab ko Tum pathar dil keh rahy ho .. (asked) janty kiya ho unk bary Me?? yehi k wo pathar dil hen.. ya un me emotions nahi hen.. Aj inhi Acp sahab ki wajh se Tumhara patient Apny room me araam kr raha hy..warna ye mamla agr Special beauro me pohancha hota to wo Daya ko utni hi treatment dety jitni usy hosh Me laany k liye kaafi thi.. hazaro tarha se ghooma ghooma kr sawal krty.. Lekin Acp sahab ny sara mamla apne haath m liya taa k wo jitna ho saky Daya ko comfort kr sakyn.. (pinched Him) stone heart.._

 _Aakash got silent after hearing this. where Abhijeet continued after sometimes: Hamary liye halat kai ziyada mushkil hojaty hen jb interrogation room Me koi hamar Apna hota hy..tb yehi pathar dili hamary kaam aati hy.. sare bitay lamhay bhula kr sawal jawab kiye jaty hen.. Pathar dil hona Asaan nahi hy Aakash lekin is desh ki suraksha k liye ye karwa ghoont bhi peena parta hy.._

 _He got silent aftrr seeing Acp sir coming out from His room. Acp sir looked at Him and then Aakash who hand were still caught by Abhijeet.. so Acp sir said: Aakash andr ja kr dekho..Daya behosh ho gaya hy.._

 _the grip automatically loosen by Abhijeet .. and Aakash without any moment of wasting went inside..._

 _Acp sir looked at Abhijeet who asked: sir kiya bataya Daya ne??_

 _Acp sir replied: Abhijeet wahan kuch bacho ko bhi hostage kr rakha tha.. Daya ne un bacho ko sahi salamt ek hide-out Me chupaya hy. Tum Purvi k sath ja kr unhy wahan se nikalo or Me Ambala jail Me inform krta hun.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and both left the hospital permisis for their respective work with heavy hearts.._

 ** _so chapter end..._**

 ** _i hope that Me emotionssss ko achy se likhny me thori c kamyab rahi ;)_**

 ** _again next chapter ki updating time nahi bata rahi qk 2 paper still left.._**

 ** _Sifa dear yr Me to 1 month leave pr hony k bawajood b likhny ki koshish kr rh.. i can understand your feelingss too but Exams bhi to important na..._**

 ** _Take care friends and stay Safe and bliss :)_**


	8. chapter 8

**_Hello Everyone_**

 ** _finally i'm back.._** ** _thank you so much for your precious wishes.. Mere hisaab se to thik hi hoe hyn papers.. ab teachers k uper hy :-p :-p_** ** _have a happy reading :)_**

 _Both left for Their respective tasks with heavy heart .._

 ** _At Hide out:_**

 _Abhijeet looked here and there and said to Purvi: Daya ne yehi kahi bacho ko chupa kr fakha hy Dihaan se dekhna (Telling) kahin bachy dar na jaen.._

 _Purvi nodded: Yes sir_

 _Soon Abhijeet found four kids were lying Unconscious at one corner of that hide out.. He called Pirvi and both with great care Shift All kids in Ambulance ..As They informed Ambulance before for any kind of emergancy .._

 _After shifting Them.. They chcked the whole area again for any other evidence but got nothing so They sat on Their vehicle and Abhijeet start the vehicle and moved towards Hospital.._

 _on way Purvi informed Acp sir about kids and also about their next destination who ordered her to inform Him about kids latest update.._

 _After cutting the call she looked at Abhijeet and asked: Sir ek bat puchu.._

 _Abhijeet: Hmm pucho._ _Purvi with Hesitation asked: Sir wo mtlb agar Daya sir un bacho ko yahan chupa sakty thy to matlb wo khud .. (she stopped )_

 _Abhijeet looked at her for once and then concentrate on driving while continued her half asked question: Agr Daya un bacho ko yahan chupa sakta tha to khud yahan kiyun nahi chupa ya hame us waqt kiyun inform nahi kiya (again looked at her) yehi puchna chah rahi ho na (she looked down .. Abhijeet added) Ho sakta hy Purvi Daya ko bhagne ka chance mila ho or wo in sary bacho ko ly kar jahan aagaya ho pr ye bhi ho sakta hy k jin do bacho ko mara gaya wo wohin ho or Daya unhy lene dubara wahan gaya ho.. or shayed Daya ko dubara bhagne ka moqa na mila ho.. (in low tone) ab baqi wahan exactly kya hoa ye to Ye bachy ya phir Daya khud bata sakta hy.._

 _Purvi understand His point and also got her Answer too_

 _she asked again: sir lekin Daya sir hame inform kiyun nahi kiya??_

 _Abhijeet replied Calmly: simple si bt hy Purvi ..ye Area bht sun san he yahan aas pas koi aata jata nahi.. na yahan koi PCO hy.. or phir Daya k pas apna phone to hoga nahi.._

 _Purvi looked at Him and pov: Sir Apko Daya sir pr itna trust hy to phir Ap unk liye stand kiyun nahi ly rahe.._

 _Abhijeet felt silence from her side so looked at her and asked: kya soch rahi ho.._

 _Purvi asked directly: Sir Apko lagta hy Daya sir ne jo kiya wo galat kiya??_

 _Abhijeet replied simply: nahi Daya ne jo kiya wo galat nahi kiya.. (after a pause) lekin jo kiya wo sahi bhi nahi tha.._

 _Purvi again: lekin sir unk pas koi option bhi to nahi tha na.._

 _Abhijeet looked at her for few seconds and stopped the car in front of hospital: ye to bad me pata chale ga.. (added) kher Tum andr jao Me Gaari park kr k aata hun.._

 _Purvi nodded and stepped out from car. while Abhijeet moved towards parking.._

 ** _At Cid Beauro:_**

 _After coming back from hospital He was feeling some kind of strange fear.. in His heart ..that if the kidnappers got succeedded to rescue their friends or if the criminals come outside then what kind of danger this city_ _will going to face.._

 _Acp sir after jerking His all fear aside called Ambala Police station in special jail.. soon His call_ _got connected and a well known fimilar voice hit on his Ears: Hello.._

 _Acp sir speak: Hello Sushant Praduman here.._

 _Acp Dhruv smiled: Ary Praduman bolo kese yad kya.._

 _Acp sir asked in Serious tone: wahan sb thik hy?? kisi tarha ka koi attack to nahi hoa??_

 _Acp Dhruv got confused with this: kesa attack?? kya kehna chah rahy ho?? yahan sb thik hy._

 _Acp sir said: Dhruv Meri bat dehan se auno... jin Apradiyon ko hm ne special jail me rakha tha unki jagah Tumy jaldi badalni hogi.. bohot jald wahan se unko bhagaya jae ga.._

 _Acp Dhruv got shocked: kya ?? lekin kese (meanwhile he signalled His man and write something on paper) ye secret to Tum or Tumhare senior officers janty hen sirf.. phir??_

 _Acp sir explained Him all the necessory things..Acp Dhruv understand the matter and said: thik hy Praduman me krta hun arrangements.. agr Tumhary liye yahan aana possible ho to aajao._

 _Acp sir:_ _Nahi yar abhi headquarters me bhi jawab dena hy second Daya ka case bhi dekhna hy .. Dekhta hun.._

 _After some more conversation Acp sir cut the call .. meanwhile His phone again rang .. it was Doctor Salunkhy's call.. so Acp sir picked it up with: Haan salunkhy kiya pata chala??_

 _Dr Salunkhy replied: Boss is letter se ye bat to confirm hy k likhny wala lefty hy (Acp sir raisedHis eye brows **kya lefty?** salunkhy sir continued)_ _han or wo jo blood tha wo Daya ka hi hy.._

 _Acp sir: haan wo to pata hi tha (asked) or kuch pata chala??_

 _Dr.Salunkhy: Boss is plastic bag se Tum logo ko zaror hint mil sakta hy qk government ne plastic bag banned kiye hoe.. mtlb ye ill-legal market me becha gaya.. (telling) or wo Goli jo Daya k shareer se mili hy wo 9mm pistol se chali hy.. or ek or bat .. is paper pr mjhy tobbaco k traces mily hy.. matlb likhny wala syed ciggerete bhi peeta hy._

 _Acp sir scretched His eye-brow with: thik hy Salunkhy tu wo plastic bag beauro bhej de Hm dekhty hyn.. agr kuch or pata chaly to batana.._

 _Dr.Salunkhy: Han thik hy.._

 _After talking with doctor salunkhy Acp sir give all the details to Team and ordered Rajat: Rajat ek kaam karo Tum or punkaj us area k aas paas achy se chaan been karo dekho kahin koi esi jagah milti hy jahan Daya ko or un bacho ko kidnapped kr k rakha gaya ho..(telling) kiyun k Daya kidnapping point se ziyada door to bacho ko chupa nahi sakta.._

 _Rajat left with Punkaj.. while Acp sir Asked to Suchin: us bracelet ka kiya pata chala??_

 _Suchin_ _told: Sir_ _Bracelet kisi Aman k nam pr hy .. hm ny wahan se iska address nikalwaya hy lekin ghar pr nahi tha wo.. Parosiyon ka kehna hy k Raat me ae ga wo .. Mene Apne informer ko lagaya hy wahan nazar rakhne k liye._

 _Acp sir asked: ghar ki talashi nahi li? kaam kahan karta hy?? wahan kiyun nahi gae Tum log..??_

 _Shreya: sir li .. lekin ghar pr kuch khas nahi tha... Sir kam kahan krta hy ye wahan kisi ko nahi pata.. na hi uska phone number hy kisi k pas.._

 _Suchin added: or to or Sir Bracelet ka bill bhi isne cash me diya tha..._

 _Acp sir narrowed His eyes: Kamaal hy Suchin kamal hy.. is case me hr ek ..ek se barh kr ek hy.. koi saboot koi gawah apne pichy nahi chorty.. lekin Hm bhi Cid waly hyn pata to laga kr hi rahen gy . chahy wo Patal ne hi kiyun na chupy hon.. (to Fredrics) jo plastic bag salunkhy de ga usk bary me pata lagao.. (to suchin) is Aman ko raat tak dabocho hr haal me.. sketch banwao uska. (to Shreya) is case ki start se hr karri har evidence ki ek list bana kr Mujhy do.._

 _All nodded and get busy in their respective tasks while Acp Sir left the beauro to handle headquarters matter.._

 ** _At Hospital:_**

 _Doctor who were treating kids came out side from children ward and found Abhijeet and Purvi there. so went close to Him and start to giving details: Sir khatry ki koi bat nahi hy.. bachy safe hen.. 2 din se ziyada bhooky rehny ki wajh se behosh hogae thy.._

 _Abhijeet asked: koi khatry ki bat??_

 _Dr replied: dekhiye officer physically to kisi tarha ka koi dis order nahi hy lekin mentally ye sary hi bohot disturbed hy..may be hosh me aany k bad bhi ye Ap logo se bat na bhi karen.. (telling) bachy hy sir.. jis mental phase se wo guzry wo Apna impect to chor kr gaya hoga.._

 _Abhijeet nodded: hosh kb tk aajae ga??_

 _Dr: nearly in one and half hour._

 _saying this doctor left after receiving thanks from Abhijeet.. who after doctor's departure said to Purvi: Purvi ek kaam karo in bacho k bary me pata lgao kon hy ye?? inki family wagera.. agr ink parents ka paga lagy to hospital bula lo (telling) enquiry me asaani rahy gi.._

 _Purvi nodded and left from there while Abhijeet made His way towards His buddy's room.._

 ** _Chapter End.._**

 ** _next one will be duo.. ;)_**

 ** _how was this??_**

 ** _thank you so much for reading :)_**

 ** _take care stay safe and bliss :)_**


	9. chapter 9

**_a big thank you so much to All of you :-*_**

 ** _seriously i had never expected such a positive response on investigation stuff.._** ** _Thank you so Much All :)))_**

 ** _well here as per promise tried to write duo momentz..._** ** _i hope itna bura bhi nahi hoga :-p_**

 ** _Have a Happy Reading :)_**

 _He entered inside His buddy's room where Daya were still sleeping_.. _so He went closed to Him and remember Aakash's word **Ary Tum insan ho k nahi,**_

 ** _wo bhai kahan gaya jo thori der pehly Apny bhai k liye pratna kr raha tha,_**

 _then He remembered Purvi's word **Sir Apko bhi lagta hy k Daya sir ne galat kiya..**_

 _He looked at Daya for few moments in complete silence then sat beside Daya's bad on stool and Hold Daya's hand in His hand with: Mujhy Maaf kr de yar.. Mene kaha tha k jo bhi problem hogi uska mil kar samna karen gy (took a pause) lekin yahan sath dena to Door Me to Tujhy support bhi nahi kar raha .. (looking at Daya's face) Me janta hun yar Tu galat nahi hy.. or us waqt Tujhy kitni taqleef ho rahi thi jb Acp sir Interrogation kr rhy thy.. (tears form in his eyes) wo bhi Tujhy in sb se bahar nikalna chahty hen.. (remembering Aakash's taunt) wo Aakash kehta hy k Hm Rishty banana to janty hen pr unhy nibhana nahi (a tear drop down from His eye over face) shyed sahi kehta hy.._

 _He stopped after seeing Daya's open eyes.._

 _He hurridely stood up from stool and started clean His eyes when heared: Ab Mujh se Apne Ansu bhi chupao gy..(emotionally) ik yehi aansu to hy jo Mujhy is baat ka ehsas dilaty hyn k Tumhara dil ab bhi Mere liye dharakta hy.. Tumhy Mujh pr bharosa hy.. Tum Mere sath ho (in low tone) warna Tumhare Alfaz or Tumhara behaviour to Mujy bilkul akela kr deta hy.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in Shock but tried to look normal: nahi esi koi bat nahi hy .. (stammering) wo to bs .._

 _Daya continued: Aankh me kuch chala gaya tha.. (seeing Abhijeet's down face Daya shook His head in disappointment and changed the topic with) Me bethna chahta hun please.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and helped him to sat in comfortable position then said: Me Aakash ko bula kr laata hun.._

 _Daya grabbed His wrist: Un bacho ko bacha liya??_

 _Abhijeet replied: haan wo bachen ab bilkul surakshit hen or hospital me hen.._

 _Daya looked at Him in confusion: Hospital me kiyun?? unhy koi chot to nahi i thi.._

 _Abhijeet pinched him with: Bhai sahab Ap khud to 4 ghanty bhi bhooky nahi reh sakty to wo masoom bachy 2/3 din se bhooky hosh me kese reh skty thy.._

 _hearing this Daya got embarassed: ab kese hen wo sb??_

 _Abhijeet smiled: thik hen bataya to .. 1 derh ghanty me hosh aajae ga .. (changing the topic with) ab agr Tumhari inquiry hogai ho to Me Aakash ko bula lun (asked) kuch khao ge??_

 _Daya ignored His question and asked: Ambala jail ka kiya hoa??_

 _Abhijeet again sat on stool and looked directly in Daya's eyes: Acp Sahab ny wahan k Acp ko inform kr diya hy..(in assured smile) sb thik hy ab.._

 _Daya asked directly: Pucho gy nahi Me jb un bacho ko wahan chupa aakta hun to khud kiyun nahi bhaaga wahan se.._

 _Abhijeet replied strongly: kiyun k Me janta hun Mera bhai bhagora nahi hy.._ ( _Daya looked at Him with jerk Where Abhijeet continued) or Me sb kuch jan'na chahta hun .. lekin tb jb Tum sb kuch batana chaho.._ _(standing up with) lekin is sb se pehly Me Aakash ko bula raha hun.. or kuch khany ko ly aata hun.. baqi sb bad me.._

 _Daya did'nt protest this time so Abhijeet moved out to call Aakash and then He himself went in canteen to baught some food for both of them.._

((note: Guys Ap me se bohot se logon ko Daya sir ka easily forgiving part ya Acp sir ki interogation part ko positive lena acha na lagy..

may be u were expecting some kind of rona dhona k "is desh k liye hm n jee jaan laga d badly m hm se ese sawal jawab"

so please .. yr hr coin ki do sides hoti. n Me positivity ko support krti or chahti k positivity ko share karu..

so u all take it as "Hr officer ki zindagi me esa maqam ata jahan usy apno ko jawab dena patya hy. lekin iska mtlb hr ghiz nahi k wo ap se pyar nahi krty.. unki majboori bhi hoskti hy.. or phir wo duty Country k liye krty.. is sb k liye inhy mentally prepare hona parta hy..))

 ** _In HeadQuarters:_**

 _Acp sir were sitting in front of DIG and Dcp Chitrole.._

 _DIG sir started first: how's senior inspector Daya now??_

 _Acp sir replied: He is now safe Sir._ _Dcp taunt: Haan Pury desh ki jan ko khatry me daal kr ab to wo khatry se bahar hi hoga._

 _Acp sir looked at Him in anger but controlled it and said: Sir Daya ne statement diya hy k wahan kuch bachy bhi thy ..unko bachane k liye Daya ko ye secret reveal krna para .. kiyun k wo kidnappers already do bacho ko maar chuky thy.. Daya k pas koi option nahi tha.. is se pehly k wo or kuch bata pata wo be hosh hogaya.._

 _Dcp again in same tone: han ab Apne man chahe hospital me man chahe doctor se treatment jo ho raha hy .. esi behoshi to hoti rahy gii.._

 _Acp sir looked at DIG: Sir esa kuch nahi hy Mene Daya se kaafi strict interrogation ki thi.._

 _Dcp sir inturuppted: O Comon Praduman Hm sb janty hen Daya k sath Tum ny kitni strict Interrogation ki hogi. (angrily) Apne officer ko bachana chahty ho Tum.. (added) Daya un bacho ko chupa sakta hy Tumhy ya kisi or ko bata nahi sakta.. jb ek bar wo wahan se bhagne me kamyab hoa to Dubara kiyun gaya wahan?? (in meaningful tone) or do bacho ko maara hy is bt ka kya saboot hy (in secret tone) bik gaya hy Tumhara officer .._

 _this was the limit for Acp sir who stood up in anger and said loudly: Sirrrrrr .._

 _now this time Dig sir spoke: Acp please sit down..and watch your voice (Acp sir mumbled a sorry and again sat on His chair while Dig sir continued)_ _Dcp ki bat galat nahi he.. You have'ny any kind of proof to prove Daya's innocence... lekin we can wait till the kids gain conciousness.. (Acp sir nodded) Un bacho ki gawahi k bad Hm tay karen gyn k Daya k sath kya krna hy .. or ab Daya ko jb hosh ae ga To Hm us se interrogate karen gen..is that clear?_

 _Acp sir: Yes sir .. crystel clear._

 _After that Acp sir shaked Hand with DIG and then with Dcp who passes a victory smile to add fuel in fire.._

 ** _At Hospital:_**

 _Aakash checked Him and without saying any thing turned to go out when Daya said: Thank You Dr. Aakash.._

 _Aakash looked back at Him and replied: Daya ye Meri duty hy.._

 _Daya smiled: Me is k liye nahi .. Mere liye stand lene k liye thanks keh raha hun.._

 _Aakash: thanks us waqt kehty jb Me Tumhe us interrogation se bachany me kamyab hota to Mujhy acha lagta.._

 _Daya: Dr Aakash Me Apki feelings ko samjh sakta hun.. lekin wo hamari duty thi.._

 _Aakash nodded and left the room in silence .._

 _After few minutes Abhijeet entered inside and asked confusingly: Aakash aaya nahi ab tk?_

 _Daya replied: wo aa kr chly gae.._

 _Abhijeet did'nt said anything as he knew the reason of that be-rukhi...He placed food in tray and sat beside Daya .. and started to fed Him.. who too eat it silently.._

 _After few minutes ABHIJEET asked: Acp sir k interrogation se hurt hoe na Tum??_

 _Daya smiled: Wo sb expected tha Abhi.. kahin na kahin Me us sb k liye tayar bhi tha.._

 _Abhijeet: jhoot bol rahy ho Tum.. Mene tumhari aankho me dard dekha tha .._

 _Daya replied: Abhi jb koi baap apne bachy se ye tk na puchy kese ho Daya to taqleef to hogi (telling) lekin bad me Mene Acp sir ki aankho me apne liye fiqar or dard dekha tha.. (in smile) or Meri sari shikayaten door hogai.._

 _Abhijeet smiled: kamal hy bacha bara hogaya hy.. (again asked) ye Sarang kon hy?? Pehly Mujhy laga koi co officer tha Tumhary sath.. pr Is nam ka koi officer Tumhary sath tha nahi.. Aakash keh raha tha Tum bar br iska nam ly rahe thy.._

 _listening Sarang's name smiled from Daya's lips vanished in seconds and a dark shade pass through His face._

 _Daya mumbled Sarang's name under his lips and looked at Abhijeet where two fresh drops slipped from His eyes.. Abhijeet understand His situation and hugged Him tightly to console His pal.. who started crying in His brother's protective shell..._

 _Daya while crying: boss koi itna zalim kese ho sakta hy.. itne masoom bachy ko itni be dardi se kese maar sakta hy... wo bacha bohot masoom tha yar.. bohot pyaara tha.._ _Abhijeet asked: kon tha wo Daya??_ _Daya replied: shyed kidnapper ka beta ya phir usk kisi aadmi ka..._

 _this revelations shake Abhijeet from the core while Daya were still crying.. like He were living the same era again .._ _but now this was hard for Abhijeet to stay normal after hearing the half truth.. how can a person killed his own son?? and why he did so?? and why Daya is crying like this.._

 _Abhijeet seperate Daya from Hug and cleared His face with: shhh bsss kr ja.. Teri tabiyat or bigar jae gi.. (Daya calmed a bit. where Abhijeet again asked) kya hoa tha Daya wahan ?? kiyun mara unho ne bachy ko??_

 _Daya said: mission complete hone k bad jb Me or team wapis aarahy thy tb.._

 ** _Chapter end :-p_**

 ** _tab k kahani next chapter me ;)_**

 ** _sorry guys suspence pr end kr rh.. lekin past thora bara hy ._** ** _or abhi meri himmat jawab de chuki hy.._** ** _hope duo part better hoga_** ** _Next Chapter will update soon.. :)_**

 ** _till then take care n Eid Mubarak in Advance :)_**


	10. Suspense reveal

**_Continued with last chapters end .._**

 ** _FLashback:_** _Anish in praising tone: Amazing sir Apne jo strategy banai thi Hm ny kitni asani se un logo ko pakar liya.._ _Rishab too joined Him: Bilkul Sir Apk sath kaam kr k bohot Maza aaya.._

 _Daya smiled: Mujy bhi.. Tum dono waqai bohot qabil officers ho.. and congratulations for our victory.._

 _Both thanked Him and asked about Their next step.. so Daya told them: Mission ki report bana kr pehly headquarters submit karty hen (in big smile) phir Apne Apne ghar.._

 _Both nodded in happiness and get busy in their next target.._ _After finishing His mission's report with the Help of Anish and Rishab and biding them bye He was moving towards headquarters to submit the report._ _but on way a kid was about 7 years stopped in front of His car. He got shocked to see this.._ _He press the horn. but it seems kid didn't heared. so He pushed the breaks hardly to stop the vehicle.. Car stoppet just an inch away from Kid. He Hurridely stepped out from car and moved towards that kid.._ _He reached near the kid who was still standing like before .. first He look here and there but found no one so He sat on His knees and After placing his both hands on kid's shoulder asked softly: Beta Ap kon ho?? or youn is tarha se Gaari k samny kiyun aagae?? agr Apko chot lag jati to.._

 _Kid replied simply: Mere Papa ny kaha tha Apko rokny k liye.. or unho ny hi ye tariqa bataya... (in smile) or Ap ruk gae.._

 _listening this a line of scare passed in his spine core.. He stood up attentively and asked: Kon hy Apk Papa or kahan hen??_

 _Boy looked at the surroundings and replied: pata nahi.._

 _Daya pov: kahin ye koi trap to nahi..?? Mujhy savhdhan rehna hoga.. (suddenly he remembered about the file) oh no file to gari me pari hy.. (He rushed towards the car and after opening the passenger door He checked the file which were present in dash board) agr file yahan hy to ye sb.._

 _He closed the Door again and when He was about to moved towards the boy but a dat came from some where and pierced inside Daya's neck making Him losses His senses in seconds.._

 ** _Flash Back Ends:_**

 _Daya looked at the wall tell: wahan us road pr unho ny Sarang ka istimal Mujhy rokny k liye kiya tha pehli br.._

 _Abhijeet asked about the place..Daya told Him the name so He called Rajat to check that area where Daya met with Sarang for any clue and the most important thing that mission's file were still there or not.. Rajat assured Him and left with freddy to check the area.._

 _Abhijeet asked to Daya: wo Gaari kiski thi?? Mera mtlb hy jo car headquarters ne di thi usme to Anish or Rishab thy to phir Tumhary pas??_

 _Daya replied: han wo Mene puna me rent pr li thi. or us'se kaha tha k headquarters se lotne k bd me usy ye car bhej dun ga.. pr phir Moqa hi nahi mila._

 _Abhijeet got attentive with this: kis se li thi wo car?? us aadmi ka chehra yad hy Tumhy?? wo aadmi zaror kidnappers k sath mila hoa hy.._

 _Daya asked in confusion: lekin Tum ye kese keh sakty ho??_

 _Abhijeet smiled teasingly: Agr wo Neutral person hota to ab tk Tumhare khilaf Apni car na lotany ka case kr deta.. headquarters se Acp sahab ko inform kya jaata.. pr esa kuch nahi (Telling) iska matlb saaf hy k us shaks se car lena ye sb bhi kidnappers ka plan tha.. ta k car kis route se ja rahi hy ye jan kr wo Tumhy trace kr saken or tumhare liye trap ready kr saken.._

 _Daya looked at him with opened mouth and then spread his hands on his face: ye kya hogaya Abhi Mujh se.. is sab ka zimedar to indirectly Me hi hoa na.._

 _Abhijeet pat his shoulder to support him: Daya tera qasoor kahan or kitna hy ye sab Hm bad me decide karen gen hmm.. ye bata us aadmi ka chehra (Daya nodded Abhijeet exclaimed) great .. hame koi to lead mili.. (Added while picking out his cell phone) Me abhi vivek se kehta hun Sketch artist ko ly ae.. (Daya nodded in approval)_

 _Abhijeet called vivek and ordered him to come with sketch artist after cutting the call He looked at Daya who were lookinh lost so He thought to took him out from His trance asked: Phir kiya hoa?? i mean Sarang agr unka Apna beta tha to uski naan kiyun li or wo dosra baccha??_

 _Daya replied: Jb Mujhy hosh aaya to Sarang mere pas betha mujhy hosh me laane ki koshish kr raha tha.._

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _He tried to open His eyes after feeling a soft air blowing on His eyes. He opened His eyes and found Sarang there.. He_ _sat up with jerk but felt his both hands were tied in handcuffs .. He looked at the surroundings when heared: Apko dar lag raha hy??_

 _Daya looked at him: na nahi..pr Ap ap kon ho? or yahan kese ae??_

 _Sarang: Me yehi rehta hun..Mera nam sarang hy or apka??_

 _just then both heared a roared voice: Pid'day tujh se kitni bar kaha hy yahan nahi aaya kr..(coming forward making sarang stand) chal bhag.._

 _Sarang left from there with down head.._

 _Daya looked at the man: kon ho Tum or Mujhy yahan kiyun ly kr ae ho?? kya chahty ho??_

 _Man looked at Him: Tujh se to Boss bat karen gen.. abhi filhal aram kar.. (saying this he again injected an injection inside daya's arm .. who again fall down in deep slumber)_

 ** _Flashback over:_**

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet: Sarang 13 saal ka bacha tha Abhi ..(painfully) un un logo ny itni be-dardi se us bachy ko..(in helpless tone) yar Abhi me kuch nahi kr paya usk liye.. (With teary eyes) Wahan Mujhy do din mazeed ese hi rakha gaya.. jb bhi hosh aata phir koi na koi behosh kr deta.. (looking elsewhere while clearing his eyes) teesray din jb hosh aaya to Me kisi or jagah tha.. jahan wo paanch bachy bhi the.._ _wahan unka boss tha .. Mere hosh Me aaty hi usne .. (but could'nt complete his sentence because of Abhijeet's cell ring)_

 _Who looked at the caller i'd and speak: **Acp sahab** and then receive the call with: G sir.. (looking at Daya) han sir wo pehly se better hy..( looking down) nahi sir Abhi abhi Aakash ny use medicines de kr sulaya hy.. (Daya looked at him in shock .. while Abhijeet signalled him and continued) Okay sir Me Aakash se keh dun ga.. (after listening from Other side) G sir Daya ne ek statement diya tha.. Me beauro pohanch kar Apko batata hun. thik he sir bye.._

 _After cutting the call he took a deep sigh: Acp sir ne kaha hy DIG or Dcp sir Tumhara statement len gen.. Agr reason acceptable hoga to wo log Tumhe releif den gen or agr nahi to.. (saying this he stopped and then said) Tum Abhi araam karo .. Me shaam ko.._

 _but was cut by Daya's silent tone: Plastic making Machine k andar zinda daala tha us bacchy ko .. (in broken words) Meri Meri Aan..Aankho k sa..samne.. zin... zinda.bacha... uth.. utha kr.. andr.. anddr.. (closed his eyes tightly) jb jb machine.. khuli to andr se .. sirf ... sirf khoon.. ik pal.. ik pal k.. andr ... sirf ik pak me.. uska wajood..mita dya.. un darindo ne..uski cheeken.. uska chillana s..sb band.. hogaya (Abhijeet was looking at him with wide eyes.. it was really hard for Abhijeet to digest this reality .. He was in extreme shock.. how can a human is so cruel.. how can They do this with their own kid.. it was the **pero taly zameen nikal gae., rongty khary hogae** moment for Abhijeet.. He just Hugged Daya very tightly without caring about his wounds who too broke up in this supportive shell and continued) khoon hi khoon beh raha tha . us nanhi jan ka boss.. Me ..me kuch nahi kar paaya.. Abhii (crying) yr wo .. mujhy maar dete na.. Me Me khud ko rok nahi paaya. .. (in fear) wo dosry bacho ko bhi maar. mar dety.. wo Abhi isi tarha.. (Abhijeet was just patting his back and tighten his grip around him) Me kya kya krta.. wo .. wo (He was having difficulty in breathing.. so gasping badly)_

 _Abhijeet guessed his situation so seperated him and said in panic tone: Daya Daya sb thik hy wo bachy ab mehfooz hy... Daya (but Daya's condition getting wrost Abhijeet made him lie on bed and rushed outside to call doctor)_

 _Aakash came and start to treat Daya.. while ABHIJEET was sitting outside the room.. Daya's words created a thunderstorm inside him.. He was feeling really angry.. He clenched his fists and hit hardly on wall to overcome his emotions.. but after realizing the exact situation which Daya face and sarang experienced It was really hard for Abhijeet to accept this bittet truth.._

 _He was again and again hitting his hand on wall making a deep wound on his fist but who cares.._

 _He said: kese kese kese kr sakta hy koi insan (angrily) nahi wo insan ho hi nahi sakty.. janwar se bhi badtar hen wo log.. ek chotay bachy ko itni dard nak mout.. choru ga nahi me kisi ko bhi.. ek ek ko esi saza dun ga k unki saat pushty yad rakhyn gi.._

 _He sat on bench and grabbed his hairs with his both hands .. to. overcome his emotions.._

 _meantime his phone rang .. he picked it up and after talking with caller he left the hospital after sending a text to Aakash about His departure.._

 ** _Chapter End_**

 ** _hope guys i justified with that suspense which i created from chapter 2.._**

 ** _who cried like me after reading sarang's death scenerio.._**

 ** _note: You guys cam search plastic making machine so that u can understand the situation.._**

 ** _honstly jitni br mene imagine kiya meri aankhe nam hojati thii.._**

 ** _don't know did i successfully portrayed the exact pain which i imagine or not.._**

 ** _well guys do tell me through your review :)_**

 ** _Thank you so much for those who read and reviewd in previous chapter .. heartly thank full :-* :-*_**

 ** _Keep smiling :)_**

 ** _stay safe :)_**


	11. Villain's entry

**Thank you so very much for reviewing :-*** **your feedback means alot for a writer :))** **keep supporting like this :)**

 **JS: Bacha rone se muraad bhaa bha kr k rona nahi hota dear .. it's all about feeling hury or pain :))** **Apni kahun to me bhi boht km roti .. rona chahun be to 2/4 Aansu c zyada nahi niklty** :-p

 **guest , priya, emaan, Arib, kriti, sifa, Da95 , cuttie pari ,Abhi, sab, Zeba , Rhia Dubey**

 **(heartly thank you to all of you too :-* )**

 **Have a happy reading :)**

 _Abhijeet reached at beauro where Acp sir was eagerly waiting for Him.. He looked at Acp sir and moved towards Him.. Acp sir too looked at Him and then His bleeding hand which were tied with hanky.. Acp sir asked in tension: ye kiya hoa?? kahan se aa rahe ho Tum??_ _Abhijeet took a sigh and after grabbing his injurd hand with another replied: Hospital se .._

 _Acp sir asked: Daya??_

 _Abhijeet shook his head in no: Me khud pr qaboo nahi rakh paya.._

 _Acp sir asked again: kiya bataya usne??_

 _Abhijeet looked at him amazement Acp sir shook his head in disappointment: Dhoop me baal nahi safed kiye mene.._

 _Abhijeet downed his head and then told all the conversation happened between His and Daya.._ _Acp sir after hearing the whole scretched his eye-bro then asked in caring tone: Daya kesa hy??_

 _Abhijeet: sir Me bahar hi wait kr raha tha jb Apki call i. to Me wohin se..(seeing Acp sir's stern gaze so addeed) Aakash ko message kya tha jane se pehly.. wo bata de ga.._

 _Acp sir_ _smiled a bit and then after few moments said in serious tone: Abhijeet (Abhijeet looked at him so He continued) Ambala se Acp ka phone aaya tha.. aj un apradiyon ko dosri surakshit jagah shift kiya ja raha hy.. (looking in Abhijeet eyes added) Aj shaam ki flight hy Meri .._

 _Abhijeet looked at him in shock: Sirrr._

 _Acp sir pat his shoulder with: Abhijeet mujhy tum pr pura bharosa hy..(in strong tone) Me janta hun Tum succhai ka sath do gy or Apne farz ko_ _puri imandari se nibhao gy.._

 _Abhijeet shook his head in no: no sir Me ye sb nahi kar sakta .. (looking at him with pleading eyes) Sir please Ap abhi mat jaen kahin bhi..yahan yahan sb ko Apki zarort hy.. (added while turning towards other side) Ap ne kaha k Headquarters waly Daya ka statment record karen gy.. us waqt apka wahan hona zarori hy.._

 _Acp sir looked at him and smile then said softly: Abhijeet Me jaanta hun.. Tum kiyun Mana kr rahy ho.. lekin Desh k suraksha bhi to zarori hy.. (added confidently) or Mujhy Tum pr pura vishvas hy k Tum yahan sb ko sahi se handle.._

 _Abhijeet cut him while turning towards him: kese kese sir kese karu ga sb sahi se handle .. Daya ka dost hun me .. uska uska sath dun ga to sb Mere character pr ungli uthaen gen Meri imandari pr keechar uthae gen or agr Daya k against jaon ga to Sb Mujhy Pathar dil kahen gen.. insan hun bhi ya nahi k taane mare gen ..dosti k nam pr kalank hun k khitab mile gen.. (looking helpless) Ap hi bataen sir kya karu Me.. kiya karu.._

 _Acp grabbed his both shoulders and said to persuade him: Tum wohi karo ge jo sahi hy.. log kiya kahen ge is se koi farq nahi parta.. agr Tum sahi ho to Bhagwan bhi tumhara sath de ga..(patting his check) Phir wo Daya ka sath hi kiyun na ho.._

 _Abhijeet downed his head and tried for last time: Sir kiya Apki jagah Me nahi jaa sakta??_

 _Acp sir leave him and moved tiwards his cabin with: officers ko phone lagao or is case ki investigation ko aage barhao.._

 _Abhijeet looked at his back and then after jerking His head called Rajat: Kiya wahan koi gaari ya koi saboot mila??_

 _Rajat: nahi sir Gaari to nahi.. Gari k nishaan zaror mily hen .. Hm unhi ko follow kr rahy hen or (added) ek i'd card mila hy .. dekh kr lagta hy company me kaam krny waly kisi worker ka hy.. pr mitti me pare rehny ki wajh se kharab hogaya hy.. is liye company ka nam nahi dikh raha.. (added more) Mene Punkaj ko beauro k liye bheja hy I'd card k sath..Vivek zaror koi surag nikal ly ga ._

 _Abhijeet rubbed his finger on his lips: or us spot ka kya hoa jahan Daya ne bacho ko chupaya tha.. ?? wahan koi esi jagah jis pr shaq kiya ja saky??_

 _Rajat replied: nahi sir wahan sari factories hen jo k working hen.._

 _Abhijeet: Hmm thik hy .. or kuch pata chale to batana Mujhy.. (saying this he cut the call meantime Fredrics and Suchin come with a man in their grip.. Abhijeet looked at him and asked through eyes)_

 _Suchin replied: Sir ye Aman hy jis ka bracelet hame us footage me mila tha._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and grabbed him from His collar: kya bataya isne?? or kahan se mila ye??_ _Suchin: Sir isk parosiyon se iska sketch banwaya or Apne sare informers ko kaam lagaya tab pata chala k ye ill-legal supply krta hy plastic ki.._

 _listening word plastic Abhijeet got alret: Plastic ki?? lekin kahan??_

 _Suchin said: Sir Ab bhi esi kai jagahen jahan log plastic istemal kr ty hen us area ki local police ko keh kar wahan chapa marwaya hy.. ye bhi unhi ilaqo me se ek me tha._ _Abhijeet looked at him and said in strict tone: First and last chance.. sb kuch such such bata de.. Mera dimagh pehly hu boht kharab hy.._

 _Aman was trying to freeing himself: Ary saab kiya dimagh kharab hy.. dimagh to apun ka kharab ho ra.. (looking at suchin) ye saab mere ko rasty me se utha k ye sara ilzam mere uper dal rahe. or ab ap ho k first and last..._

 _but he could'nt complete his bak bak due to the hard slap from Abhijeet on his check.. who fall down in ground while Abhijeet moved towards him and hit him with his leg: kaha tha na first and last chance.. (angrily) Teri bakwas nahi sun'ni mujhy.. such sun'na hy such .. (picking him up from his collar asked) bata kis ne paisy diye thy Tujhy Daya ko youn beauro k bahar phekne k liye (seeing only crocodile tears in Aman's eye asked rashly) Bataaaaaaa.._

 _Listening Abhijeet's hard voice Acp sir too comes out from his cabin and after grasping the situation stand beside Abhijeet which sprinkle oil in fire .._ _Aman got badly scared with Abhijeet's direct outbrust so surrendered with: batata hun sahab sb batata hun.. Apun ko is kaam k liye paisa mila tha. jin logo k liye apun maal supply krta hy un logo ne Apun ko ye bori (seeing fire in Abhijeet's eye) Apun ka matlb Daya saab ko beauro k bahar phekny ko bola.. to Apun apna pantar log ko ly kr idhar aakr ye kam kr diya...(hiding his eyes) lekin apun ko nahi pata tha Ap log apun tk pohanch jao gy.._

 _before Abhijeet could react on this revealation Acp sir asked: Kis ne kaha tha??_

 _Aman: Saab Apun ko nahi pata Apun ko bs private number se phone aata hy or kaam milta hy to apun kr leta hy._

 _Abhijeet asked after controlling his anger: Paise kon deta hy ?? mtlab kahan se milty hen??_

 _Aman:_ _apun k ghar k bahar hich aajata tha ek packet_ _Abhijeet again: maal konsi factory se uthata tha?? kahn hy wo factory??_ _Aman: Sahab wo (but suddenly he was feeling difficulty in breathing so he grabbed his throat from his both hands .. he was gasping badly while his eyes popped out.. Team looked at him in extreme shock but before they could asked anything Aman's body got a jerk and he fall down on floor freddy rushed to fetch water while Suchin and Abhijeet were trying to ask about the name of factory but they could'nt as Aman closed his eyes.. and let his body motion less on cid beauro's floor.._

 ** _At Rajat's side:_**

 _Rajat was following the tire marks of that car.. as it was a muddy area and also the place is desolate so the marks were still present kn ground.. After following for half more hour Rajat looked at the surroundings: ye to wohi area hy jahan Daya sir ne un bacho ko chupaya tha (thinking) iska matlb inhi factories me se koi ek factory kidnapping area hy .. Mujhy is nishaan ko aagy tk follow krna chahiye.._

 ** _At Purvi's side:_**

 _After sending kids pics to her informer purvi get to know about All kids parent except one.. she called all of them and requested them to come at hospital to receive their child.._ _All patents after listening about Their kids reached at hospital.._ _on the other side kids got conciousness but all were scared_ _like hell so didn't co-operate with Purvi or doctors. so as per doctor suggestion Doctor Allowed Parents to meet with their kids and try to comfort them and assured them that they are with him.._

 _Purvi after freeing from kids and their parents side ring Abhijeet.._

 _who picked up the call with: Haan Purvi bolo??_

 _Purvi: Sir un bacho ko hosh aagaya hy or unk parents ka bhi pata lag gaya hy.. Sary Parents hospital bhi pohanch gae hen (added in low tone) siwae ek bachy k.._ _Abhijeet asked: kiya matlb??_

 _Purvi replied: Sir 1 bachy k bary me koi details nahi mili.. na hi koi complain thi iski kidnapping ko ly kr..._

 _Abhijeet asked: Bachy ne kuch bataya??_

 _Purvi shook her head: nahi sir filhal to sare bachy dary hoe hen.. doctor ka kehna hy kuch time hame inhy releif dena hoga .._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi ek kaam karo.. bacho ko unk parents k sath bhej do or jis k parents nahi mily uski photo Orphanage me bhejo, pury area me circulate karwao (added) kiyun k case ab Daya aage barhae ga.._

 _Purvi nodded: okay sir.._

 ** _At Rajat's side:_**

 _Rajat reached at one of factory after following the tire marks.. He stopped his bike and looked at the entire surroundings which were quite surprising.. He steeped out from bike and move forward towards factory .. from where the sound of working machine came out side.._ _as he reached near the gate someone hit a rod on his head hardly making him fall on ground un-conscious.._

 _Man After checking Him removed his mask from his left hand light up cigerette after throwing the rod beside Rajat said while blowing the smoke in air: Tum Cid waly pichy hi par jaty ho... lekin Me bhi purana paapi hun inspector.. Apne sathiyon ko bhi chrwao ha.. Daya ko bhi marwaon ga or or or (in smile ) or waqt aany pr bataon ga.. (saying this He laugh out loudly then call his men) Ae sary log le jao isy andr.. bohot kaam ae ga ye hamry.._

 **Chapter end :)** **Thank you so much for reading** **now please leave a review too *-***

 **note: Guys i can update only two chapters in a week..** **ab ye Ap log decide karen k "Dushwar zindagi" k dono chapters hon ya "i am coward" k ya phir dono ek ek..** **kiyun k ye storyyy abhi kaafi baqi hy.. to jesa ap kahen ge i'll :)**

 **See you soon :))**

 **till then take care and stay safe and blessed :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Thankyou so much_**

 ** _for reading and_**

 ** _reviewing :)_**

 ** _okay done_**

 ** _will post 2 chapters_**

 ** _of this story in a week._**

 ** _Have a happy reading :)_**

 _Acp sir after seeing Aman's lifeless body on floor ordered to suchin: Iski laash ko forensic lab bhejo ..pata to chale ye achanaq kese aain moqe pr mar gaya (ask to freddy) us plastic bag se kiya pata chala??_

 _fredrics replied: Sir jesa k Suchin sir ne bataya is desh me ab bhi bohot sari jagaho pr plastics ill-legal way se purchase or sell ho rahen hen. (added more) or bohot si factories bary bary source ki wajh se Apna kaam chalu rakhe hoe hen.. ye plastic bag bhi unhi factories me se ek factory me banaya gaya he.._ _( **in low tone)** lekin ye bata pana bohot mushkil he k exactly konsi factory he.._

 _Saying this_ _freddy got silent so Abhijeet said: sir is case ki har kari ek plastic factory se juri hy (looking at Aman's body which were now lifting on stretcher by wardboys to go for forensic lab) Ye Aman bhi Plastic supply krta tha, Daya ko bhi kisi plastic factory me rakha gaya tha, us bacchy ko bhi plastic ki machine (saying so he stopped for a while and then continued after composing his emotions) Sir Rajat ne bhi bataya tha k us area jahan bacho ko Daya ne chupaya tha us se thori hi door kuch factories hen.._ _or ab ye bag bhi._

 _Acp sir raised his eye-brow and said: ho na ho Abhijeet ye factory unhi me se ek hogi.. Rajat ko phone lagao.. pucho us se kahan hy wo abhi.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and was about to call rajat punkaj entered: Sir Mujhy or Rajat sir ko ye i'd card mila hy kisi factory worker ka..(looking at vivek who was already there look at him back so He continued in meaningful tone) lekin ye thora kharab ho chuka hy.._

 _Vivek step forward and took that card from his hand: Abhi check karta hun ise.._

 _Vivek turn on His Pc and put the card on scanner and start his work.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Acp sir and said to him: Sir Mere khayal se Apko nikalna chahiye (in assured tone) Me yahan sanbhal lun ga.._

 _Acp sir looked at his wrist watch and agreed with him said: Haan tum sahi keh rahe ho.. Me nikalta hun (patting on his shoulder) Mujy tum pr pura vishwas hy Abhijeet.. k Tum sb sambhal lo ge.._

 _Saying this Acp sir left the beauro after taking some importants files with Him.._ _After Acp sir's departure Abhijeet called rajat but found his cell off which make him worried so He ordered Punkaj to try Rajat again.. and he himself left for Headquarters.._

 ** _At Hospital_**..

 _Purvi after freeing from her tasks enter inside Daya's room who were sleeping because of medicine effects.. Purvi in same silent sat on the couch present there after grabbing the magzine from tabl_ e.

 ** _Uncle Bachaaaao .. uncleeeee .. Uncleeee bachaaaoooo.. me nahi karu ga ab kuch bhiii (Sarang's crying voices revolving in his mind making him restless in his sleep..)_**

 _He hurridely sat up with jerk and spread his both hands on his face to clear Sarang's blood .. but soon he realized that is was a nightmare not reality. Sarang is no more in this cruel world.._

 _Purvi_ _looked at him and found his whole body were dipped in sweat.._

 _She come forward and asked caringly: Sir Ap theek hen??_

 _Till then Daya came out from his trance and looked at her.. He simply nodded and after wiping sweat from his face asked to her: Tum Yahan??_

 _Purvi forward a glass of water to him which was grabbed by him with a low **thank you** .._

 _she replied: ji Sir Un bacho ko rescue krne k bad se Me yehi hun.. ( **Telling)** Abhi wo bache Apne parents k sath hen to Me yahan aagai.._

 _Daya asked: kese hen wo bachy ab?? Doctor ne kiya kaha?? or Parents wo sb kiya keh rahe hen?? (in Suspicious way) Tum ne parents se thik se puchtach ki thi_ _k nahi??_

 _she smiled on Daya's concern and then replied: Sir wo parents real hen ache se pooch taach ki he Mene .. or Bache ab bilkul thik hen doctor ne ek din k liye observation me rakhne ko kaha hy.. ( **sadly** ) lekin un me se ek bacha anath he.._

 _Daya looked at her in shock: Anath kon kon Anath he?? or Tumhe kese pata chala.. (suggesting) ho sakta hy wo kisi or shehar se ho.._

 _Purvi: Sir Bache ne khud kaha hy.._ _Abhijeet Sir ne Mujhy bacho se kuch bhi puchne se mana kiya tha.. Lekin Piyush ( **Daya looked at her in confusion sho she explained)** wo Anath bacha ( **Daya nodded)** us ne Mujh se kaha k wo Mujh se kuch share krna chahta hy.. Kiyun k ward me sab hi bachy apne parents k sath the or Me piyush k sath.. us ne Mujhy Mere informer se bat karty hoe sun liya tha to khud se bata diya k wo Anath he.. lekin kisi orphanage me nahi rehta.. ( **looking down** ) un kidnappers ne use kaam ki lalach de kr kidnap kiya tha.._

 _Daya ask : kiya karty the wo bacho k sath?? kb se wo kidnapped hen kuch bataya Piyush ne??_

 _Purvi nodded her head in yes: G sir.. unka irada kiya tha wo to use nahi maloom.. piyush ne bataya wo bohot dino se wahan tha.. wo log unhe andhere kamry me rakhty the or din me teen bar khana bhi dety the.. ( **telling** ) lekin ek bat jo Piyush or baqi bacho me common thi wo ye k ye sare bachy fighting me intetrst rakhty the.._ _or kisi na kisi institute me fighting sikh rahe the siwae piyush k.. wo rasty me choti fights krta tha.._

 _Daya after listening this said in thinking tone: iska matlb wo kidnapper in bacho ko Apni fouj banana chahta tha.. Fighters bacho ko galat training de kr.._

 _Purvi nodded: ho sakta hy sir.. ( **After taking a pause** **She asked in hesitation** ) Sir Ap se kuch puchu??_

 _Daya directly: yehi na k mene bacho ko wahan chupaya ..unhe le kr beuro kiyun nahi aaya ya phir tum logo se contact kiyun nahi kiya.._

 _She looked at him in amazement and then nodded in yes with down head.. He smiled sarcastically:_ _jb me bacho k sath bhagne me kamyab hoa tb wahan Mujhy rasty me Aman nam ka ek shaks mila us ne mujhy assured kiya k wo cid ko inform kr de ga.. (angrily) lekin wo bhi un logo k sath mila hoa tha.. or wo Apne saathiyon ko le kr us hide out me pohanch gaya.. is liye Me bacho ko wahan chor kr un logo ka dihan batane k liye wahan se bhaga ..or is tarha act kiya k Mene un bacho ko kisi or jagah chupaya he.. wo sare Mera picha karne lage.. **(looking at the side wall** ) or tb unhi me se ek ne Mujh pr goli chala diii... usk bad Wo log Mujhy dubara factory le gae or wahan Torture kar k bacho k bare me puchty rahe lekin Mene nahi bataya ..( **clutching his fist** pr wo kidnapper bohot zalim tha wo najane kahan se wo ek or bacha ly aya or Mere samne use torture karne laga.. **(controlling his emotions infront of Purvi)** wo Mere samne us bache ko itni be-dardi se maarta raha ( **in helpless tone** ) or Me Me kuch nahi kar paya **(in low tone)** kuch bhi nahi.._

 _"Kher kar to Tum bohot kuch ae ho Senior inspector Daya"_

 ** _(Dcp's teasing voice inturrupt their conversation)_**

 _Daya and purvi looked at The Door and found Abhijeet with Dcp and Dig Sir.. so both salute them.. Purvi stand at one side to give them space while Abhijeet helped Daya to sit properly._

 _Dcp sir entered in with: Han to kiya keh raha the Tum ?? kuch nahi kar pae.._

 _Dig Sir said in strict tone: Dcp.. (who kept mum so Dig sir looked at Daya and asked formally) How are you feeling now??_

 _Daya repiled: Better than before.._

 _Dcp Sir again: Haan bhae itni out class khatir daari jo ho rahi he Tumhari.. (Abhijeet looked at Him with fiery eyes but it couldn't work on Him. who asked in teasing tone) Han bhae Laad sahab ab apka statement dene ka koi irada bhi he ya abhi kuch din or aram kren ge.._

 _DiG Sir inturrupt: Daya we want to know each and every thing happened after mission.. can you??_

 _Daya replied in strong tone: Yes sir .._ _i'll tell you each and every thing (looking at dcp) usk bad Ap log jo faisla karen gen wo Mujy manzoor hoga.._

 _Dig sir: So Tell us what exactly happened there.. whose the one behind all this??_

 _Daya started: Sir Wo kon he Me unhe nahi janta.. sb use boss keh rahe the.. or jitni bar Mera us se samna hoa wo andhere me hi Mujh se mila.. (after taking a little pause He locked his all fingers with each other he started again) Sir Mission complete karne k bad Anish or_ _Rishab_ _headquarters ki di hoi gaari se rawana hogae or Mene wahan ek gaari rent pr li.. (with down head) us gari ka owner kidnapper se mila hoa tha.._

 _Dcp in strict tone: Tumhe dosri gaari lene ki zarorat kiya thi?_ _(angrily) Anish or Rishab ja sakty the na cab se.. or Tum headquarters ki gaari use karte.. kiyun nahi kiya tumne esa?? (harshly) kiyun k Tum mily hoe the unk sath.._

 _Daya looked at him in shock.. but yes Dcp was right.. why he did'nt do this??_

 ** _Chapter end ;)_**

 ** _Sorry for late_**

 ** _but next update will post soon :)_**

 ** _till then take care and stay safe *_**


	13. Flashback

**_Guest, Priya, sifa, Luvcidduodosti ,Rhia dhubey ,_**

 ** _Abhi ,cutiie pari, Arib, puja, zeba, DA95 ,Tanya ,bloom78, Kriti and Emaan_**

 ** _thank yo so much all of you_**

 ** _have a happy reading :)_**

 ** _oOOo_**

 _Dcp sir again after seeing silence from Daya's side: kiya hoa ab Mu me dahi jamae kiyun bethy ho?? jawab do.._ _Daya with down head: Sir car ka owner Mujh se kaii bar mil chuka tha ..(in low tone) or jb usne Mujhy car dikhai thi to wo .._ _(completely deep in shame) Mene socha ek br ise try kar leta hun.._

 ** _(A/N: gusy we all know that Daya sir is fond of cars.. nd here i want to show Daya sir guilty... so :-p )_**

 _Dcp sir (in complete teasing) waah wah (clapping) senior inspector Daya kiya jawab diya hy Apne.._

 _Dig sir (ignored Dcp's drama ,asking) have you any idea kiya kr k ae ho Tum??_

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet for once who stood there in complete silence.._ _just looking at him blankly.._ _Daya averted his gaze and said to clear his site: sir Mene ache se inquiry.._

 _But got cut by Dcp's harsh tone: inquery my foot... (telling in anger) mission ki itni important file un logo k pas hy... do bacho ki mout hogaii..(shouting on Him) itne khatarnaq apradiyon ka pata de kr ae ho Tum.. jin ko wahan se nikalny ki plannings ab tk to wo kidnapper kr chuky hongy.. (pointing fingers towards him) or Tum ne enquiry ki thi... (asking) kiya enquiry ki thi.. ??_ _haan.._

 _Daya with down head mumbled a sorry.._

 _DIG sir after taking the matter in his hands said: usk bad kiya hoa?? Tum un bacho ko ly kr kese bhaagy??_

 _Daya: Sir jb teesri br Mujhy hosh aaya to wahan 7/8 bachy bhi the. sb almost behosh hi thy.. wahan kuch machines bhi rakhi hoi thi jis se andaza ho raha tha k wo ek factory hy.._

 ** _flashback:_**

 ** _Daya tried to open his ropes but failed to do so as it was tied in specific manner called_** **_highway hitch knot.._**

 ** _He then looked here and there and found kids were lying unconcious on His left side.. He Pov: ye log kon hen?? or inhe yahan kiyun laya gaya hy??_**

 ** _He screamed loudly: koi he yahaan?? kiyaaa chahty ho Mujh se.._**

 ** _but no on came there.. He once again tried to open his ropes but this time felt_** ** _someone's hand were helping him to open the rope.. He turned his neck to his back.. and found Sarang there who said sweetly: ye highway hitch knot hy ise jitna tezi se kholen gen ye or tight hoti jae gii.. (telling) ise sirf (pulling the tail after passing it from the hole) ese kholty hen.._**

 ** _and with this Daya's hand got freed.. He looked at Sarang in complete shock: Apne ye kese kiya??_**

 ** _side by side he went towards other kids and trying to waking them up heared a proud tone: Mere Papa ne Mujhy sikhaya hy.._**

 ** _Daya asked: kon Papa (looking at the surroundings) Ap kahan se ae yahan to koi raasta nahi he.._**

 ** _Sarang pat on his forehead and said: kiya uncle Apko kese pata chaly ga Rasta Apka mu (face) to aagy tha or Me pichy se Aaya (showing him an underground way having stairs covered with the secret door) yahan se.._** **_(in smile) ye ek secret rasta hy.. jo Mere Papa banaya hy.. (witg proud) hr room me.. or Me isi se aata jata hun.._**

 ** _Daya looked at him in surprise: kamaal k bachy ho bhae Ap to.. ( boyish grin appeared on little champ's lips Daya asked) pr Ap hamari help kiyun kr rahe ho??_**

 ** _Sarang simply: taa k Ap yahan se bhaag jaen (Daya looked at him in jerk) Mere Papa or uncle Ap se kuch information lena chahty hen jo k bury kaamo me use hogi.. (sadly) but Me unko rok nahi sakta.. is liye Apki help kr raha hun.. (secretely) is waqt sb log lunch kr rahe honge.. Ap bhaag jaen .. Me raasta batata hun.._**

 ** _Daya after hearing this got alert: information.. (looking at those kids) lekin ye bachy. Me inhy chor kr nahi jaa sakta.._**

 ** _Sarang looked displeased after getting his replay said: lekin hamary pas itna sara time nahi hy.._**

 ** _Daya shook his head in no: nahi Me in bachon ki jaan khatry me nahi daal sakta.. (patting on childern's cheeks) inhe bhi le jana hoga.._**

 ** _Sarang too helped him in awakening the other kids said: lekin ye bachy to kb se yahan hy.. or koi inko tang bhi nahi karta.._**

 ** _Daya: beta ye sb sochny ka waqt nahi he.. hame inhy nikalna hoga yahan se.._**

 ** _They succeeded to awake all the kids.. and with the help of Sarang who guided them all the secret way of going out.. one by one All kids left_** ** _the factory easily.. at last Daya looked at Sarang who bid Him bye.._**

 ** _Daya: kiya bye.. Ap bhi chal rahe ho hamary sath..(in deciding tone) Me apko yahan nahi choru ga.._**

 ** _Sarang shook his head: nahi uncle Me Apne Papa ka sath bhale na dun lekin Me unhy chor kr nahi ja sakta.. wo Mujh se bohot pyaar krty hen.. or Me bhi un se.._**

 ** _Daya was about to say something.. heared someone's foot steps so they left the area secretly .. leaving Sarang there.._**

 ** _Daya pov: in Bacho ko aas pas k police station pohancha kr Sarang ko bachana hoga.. (in fear) warna ye log pata nahi us masoom k sath kiya karen gen.._**

 ** _Flash back end:_**

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _chapter too end here ;)_**

 ** _guys fast update pr short se kaam chalana pary ga na_** ** _next 2 chapters bhi flashback based hongy.._**

 ** _taa k Daya sir k sath jo kuch bhi hoa wo sb easily samjh aa jae.._**

 ** _kahin bhi koi bhi cheez missing lage_**

 ** _then plz do tell me._**

 ** _thank you so much all for reading and reviewing *-*_**

 ** _means a lot for Me..._** ** _take care :-*_**


	14. Bitterest Flashback

**_Hello Guys.._** ** _remember this story na :-p_**

 ** _hope u not forget.._** ** _sorry for such late.. but reason Ap sb ko pata busy life ;)_**

 ** _have a good reading.._** ** _here i tried to end up with flashback part.. so agr kahin kuch missing ho to must point it out.._** ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _Daya_** **_was running with Kids when He saw a man coming towards them while talking over phone.. Man looked at Daya and found Him in this messy condition with kids so Asked: Ary Bhai sahb Ap kon hen? or ye bacho ko le kr kahan bhage ja rahe hen.._**

 ** _Daya who was already looking for any help after seeing a man infront of Him He said: Bhai sahab .. Mjhy Apka phone.. phone chahiye .. i need to call CID.._**

 ** _Man asked in confusion: Cid q? sb thik to hy??_**

 ** _Daya shook His head in no and spoke: Abhi waqt nahi batane ka.. kuch logo ne hame kidnap kr liya tha or abhi wo hamary pichy pare hen.._**

 ** _Man looked at Him in shock: kya?? (taking out His cell phone from His pocket) Me Abhi Cid ko phone krta hun.. (while Dailing Number) yahan network nahi aate hen (Pointing towards a hideout) Ap ek kam karen wahan chup jaen.. Me Call kr k aata hun.._**

 ** _Daya nodded and Man left from there. When Daya and kids were walking towards that respective direction Suddenly Daya's mind caught something: Agr network nahi thy to wo jb Hame mila to phone pr bt kese kr raha tha?? (Thinking) is ka mtlb wo jhoot bol raha tha (Patting His head) o no is ka matlb hy k Ye bhi un kidnappers k sath mila hoa hy.. (urgently to kids) Bacho foran bhago yahan se.._**

 ** _Present:_**

 _Daya: Sir Us Aman pr shak hote hi Mene bacho ko dosri surakshit jagah pr chupaya or khud wahan se un kidnappers ka dihan batane k liye opposite side pr bhagne laga..(after taking a short pause , added in deep tone) Tb unho me Mujh pr koi nasheela injection inject kiya jis ki wajh se Me behosh hogaya.. or jb Hosh aaya to Me dubara usi factory me tha.._

 _DIG Sir asked: then.??_

 _Daya stared:_

 ** _FlashBack:_**

 ** _Daya opened His eyes with the splash of water on His all over body.. He looked here and there and found Himself standing while tying His both hands with Chains._**

 ** _A chewing voice rose in surroundings: Senior Inspector Daya kiya laga tha Tumhe.. Tum asaani se yahan se bhaag jao ge. Or Hm hath or hath dhare bethy rahen gy.. (added angrily) Bata wo bachy kahan hyn?? jinhe tu bhaga kr le gaya hy.._**

 ** _Daya smiled: Agr khud ko itna hi qaabil samjhte ho to dhoond kr bata do unhe..(with smirk) Mujh se puchny k kiya zarort.._**

 ** _Boss screamed in anger: Aeeeeee.. ziyada hoshiyar smjhta he khud ko.. (To His Fellows) Maro ise tb tk .. jb tk ye such nahi ugal deta.._**

 ** _All His fellows started to beat Him with rodes , hockey stick but all their struggles went in vein because Daya didn't utter a single word.. nor screamed with pain..They beat and beat Daya till then He lost His Conciousness.._**

 ** _Present:_**

 _Abhijeet rubbed Daya's back silently as He knew what will gonna come next.. Daya took deep breaths and felt himself energize enough to Continue the story.._

 _Daya looked at Purvi who was silently standing there with down head..He said: Sir us k bad Mujhe phir Hosh me laaya gaya.. lekin agli br jb Me hosh me aya to samne Ek bacha khara tha.. ye or koi nahi Sarang tha.. Me nahi janta Sir us darinde ko kese pata chala k Sarang ne Hamari help ki thi.. Lekin wo Mujhy saza dene k liye Sarang... Sarang ki zindagi se khel gaya.. (He stopped there when felt a pressure over His palm.. He looked at the source of That pressure and found Abhijeet's supporting gaze.. which helped Him to continue)_

 ** _FlashBack:_**

 ** _Sarang was crying: I'm sorry Baba.. plz mujhy maaf kr do.. Aage se nahi karu ga help kisi ki.. (pleading) Uncle please.._**

 ** _Boss to Daya: Yehi wo pid'da he na jis ne Teri madad ki thi..(Daya's eyes got wide open) Ab ise bhi to Gad'dari ki saza mile gi hi.._**

 ** _Daya said in great tension: De... dekho tu..tumhari Dushmani Mere sath he.. Tum Tum sarang ko chor do.. wo wo masoom bacha hy.._**

 ** _Boss in Playing tone: aan aan aan.. Maaf to Me ise kisi surat nahi karu ga.. Han saza thori km zaror ho skti he.. agr Tum ye bata do k un atangvadiyon ko Tumhare Acp ne kis jail me chupa rakha hy.._**

 ** _listening this Daya comes in anger: Dimagh kharab hogya hy tumhara .wo atangvadi hen naajane kitne masoomo ki jaan li hen un logo ne.. (in determine tone) nahi un ka pata Me kabhi nahi bataon ga Tujhy.._**

 ** _listening this fire comes in Boss eyes He jusy signalled His man who dragged Sarang to that plastic making machine.. Sarang was again and again pleading and asking for forgiveness but This cruel heart did'nt melt..Before Daya could grasp His intention Man Throw Sarang to that Machine and with in nano second An innocent life turned dead .. All His Pure blood splash everywhere.. and some amount of Blood spread over Daya's face.. Daya was dumbstruck at His place.. His eyes comes out from their orbit after seeing this dreadful scene.. and a screamed comes out from His lungs: Saaaaaaaaaaraaaaang...tears comes in His eyes.. he have no words to define His condition.. He tried to break his chains but failed He was feeling helpless at that moment.._**

 ** _Boss said in fake sad tone: tch tch tch..The Brave Cid Officer.. kya haalat he bichare ki.. So sad.._**

 ** _Daya said in shock tone: Tu Tujhe zara bhi... zara bhi tars nahi aaya us.. masoom se bache pr.. Tu..(shouted angrily) Ary jo krna tha Mere sath krta na Us Bachy ko kiyun maara (more angrily) aakhir bigara kya tha us bachy ne tera... Me Me Tujhy nahi choru ga.._**

 ** _Boss to comes in anger: Shhhh chilla mt..Mujhy ooncha sun'ne ki aadat nahi.. or kya kaha.. kya bigara tha is ne.. Mene kitni Mehnat se in bacho ko kidnap kya tha jinhe Tu ne chupa diya. un bacho ko bhagane me madad kis ne ki. is 3 footiye sarang ne.. Mujhy ese log nahi chahiye apni team me.. na na nahi chahiye.._**

 ** _Daya in broken tone: Aj agr Me bandha nahi hota to Apne hath se Tujhy is machine me dalta.._**

 ** _Boss said in frustrated tone: Ary kya ye rona dhona laga rakha hy .. marna tha mar gaya.. (To His one man) jao ja kr Daya sahab k liye dosra surprise to ly kr ao.. (man nodded and left from there, while Boss continued) Tumhara adventure abhi khatm nahi hoa Daya.._**

 ** _Man came with another kid in His hand.. who was also crying and was looking in great fear.._**

 ** _Boss after taking Child in His Hand said to Daya in meaningful tone: To Tum bata rahe ho k wo Bachy or Atangvaadi kahan he.. right??_**

 ** _After sarang incidence Daya was well aware of kidnapper's personality.. but still it was a biggest move to take forward.. He tried to convince kidnapper with: Dekho Tumhari dushmani mujh se hy.. Tum plz.._**

 ** _but before He could complete His sentence All Surroundings echoed with the gun shot and a thud voice.. Daya got freezed there after seeing a life less body of another kid... Daya was shivering from His Core .. He was not at all believing on His eyes.._**

 ** _Boss: Mene kb kaha Meri dushmani tumhare sath he.. nahi hy Meri Dushmani Tum se .. Tum smjhty hi nahi ho.. ab dekho kya hogya.. gaya na ek or bacha Tumhari wajh se.. (Clutching Daya's hairs) ab bhi batane ka irada he ya... (To His man) Ary or bacho ko lao yar.. ye bhi bohot dheet he.._**

 ** _Daya in complete lost tone just utter: Ambala Jail.._**

 ** _Present:_**

 _Daya's eyes filled with tears aftrt reliving the same arouma again.. His heart were crying harshly but He couldn't brust.._

 _He cleared His eyes and looked at Dcp and Dig sir: Sir wo wo bohot be reham shaks tha.. ek ek second nahi laga use un bacho ko maarne me.. agr agr me or sochta to wo log baqi bacho ko bhi maar dety..(in convincing tone) Qanoon to yehi kehta he na Sir k bhale hi 100 Apradi choot jaen lekin ek be gunah ko saza nahi milni chahiye.. (In broken tone) Pehly hi Meri wajh se do masoom bachy Apni jan kho chuke. jis k liye Me kabhi khud ko maaf nahi kr paon ga..Me kese baqi bacho ko..Yehi sb kuch hoa tha..ab Ap Mujhy jo saza dena chahen.._

 _He stopped with a meaningfull silence.. DiG Sir said silently: Daya Tum araam karo.. Hm Tumhare bary me kiya krna hy wo discuss kr k Acp ko bata den gen.._

 _Saying this both seniors left.._ _After There Departure Abhijeet looked at Daya and found Him in complete guilt.. but before He could console His Pal His cell rang.. He with heavy heart received the call.._

 _Abhijeet cut the call and was looking in deep thougts when He heared Daya's voice: Duty Comes first Abhijeet. Tum jao Team ko Tumhari zarort hy.._

 _Abhijeet nodded unwillingly and leave from There with Purvi after wishing Him get well soon._

 ** _In Cid Beauro:_**

 _Abhijeet in official tone: Han Fredrics bolo.._

 _Fredrics: Sir Rajat sir ko jis area me bheja tha wo wahan se ab tk wapis nahi ae or .._

 _Abhijeet asked: or kya?_

 _Suchin: Sir Rajat Sir ka phone bhi switched off ja raha hy.._

 _Abhijeet said while rubbing His finger to lower lips: Phone Band aa raha hy, or ye wohi Plastic bags manufacturing wali factory hy na?? (Suchin nodded, He added) Ek kam karo (To Vivek) Tum sketch artist ko ly kr Hospital jao.. or Daya se sketch banwao us Car k owner ka (To Fredrics) Tum Forensic lab jao Shreya k sath or dekho Aman ki body se kita pata chalta hy (To Suchin) Gaari nikalo Hame abhi us area me jaana hoga (To Purvi) Tum sath hi area ki local Police ko bhi inform karo.. (Added) taa k wo back-up plan k sath Pichy ready rahen.._ _(in confident tone) Ab is Factory ka chapter close krty hen.._

 ** _Chapter End .._**

 ** _how was it???_**

 ** _plz do tell.._**

 ** _next update.. as soon as Possible :)_**

 ** _take care :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Aakash entered inside to check Daya and found Him sleeping because of Medicenes effect which gave by nurse After Team's departure.._

 _Aakash stared Him for few moments and took a deep sigh then started His work.._ _After finishing His job He was about to leave , when He felt restlessness in Daya's body which were increasing by Every passing moment.._

 _Before Aakash can console Him Daya sat up with jerk .. He was Panting badly and His whole Body were dipped in sweat.._ _Aakash went near Him and After Putting His hand over Daya's shoulder asked caringly: Tum Thik ho.??_

 _Daya nodded without looking at Him and then wiped sweat drops from His forehead.._

 _Aakash asked: Ese kiyun uth gae??_

 _Daya gulped the sliva inside His throat replied: nahi kuch nahi wo.._

 _Aakash smiled sadly: Tum janty ho Daya Tumhe jo medicines di hen Nurse ne usk bad Tumhe aagle 5/6 ghanty tak hosh nahi aana chahiye tha.. but i was right Tumhara mind bohot zyada stressed he.._

 _Daya loo_ _ked at Him and shook his head in no: Naahi esi koi bat nahi he Doctor Aakash.. (hiding His eyes) bura sapna tha bs.._

 _Aakash Pat His shoulder and said in meaningful tone: Bura Sapna nahi Daya Kaarwa Ateet.._

 _Daya looked at Him silently .. meantime Vivek entered with sketch Artist_ _and asked: Kya Hm andar aa skty hen Doctor Aakash?_

 _Aakash too looked at Them and nodded but ask: Ye kon hen?_

 _instead of Vivek Daya replied: Ye Sketch Artist hyn (added) Car k owner ka sketch banwana tha Mene.._

 _Aakash looked at Him and then leave the room with: Tum ne.. right (to vivek) Ziyada der bethny nahi dun ga._

 _Vivek nodded His head in yes and then_ _Daya startet to tell The Gesture of that Owner.._

 ** _At Hideout:_**

 _Man: Boss Apne Daya ko chor diya to is Officer ko kiyun_ _kidnap kiya hy??_

 _Boss (In Anger): Daya zinda bach jae ga ye to Mene socha bhi nahi tha.. (in hate tone) itna torture kiya pr saale ki itni Moti chamri hy k Mara hi nahi... (Standing from His place) un Aatangvadiyon ko churane k liye Do do bacho ki jaan deni pari.. ab kiya unhe asaani se ek jail se doosry jail jane den gen.. nahi nahi nahi.. (in playing tone) Acp Acp Acp krne do jo use karna hy..(with smirk) Ab Acp ka ye honhaar sipahi hame Hamare saathiyo se milwae ga.. (instructing Him while Looking at Unconciouss Rajat) Dihan rahe ise hosh na ae.. (Added) bohot dimagh chalta he in Cid walo ka.. kahin uthty hi bhagne ka plan na bana le.._

 _Meantime a Man came there and informed Boss as: Boss Abhi Abhi pata chala he k Senior inspector Abhijeet Apni team k sath factory k area me aane wala he.._

 _Boss clutched His fist tightly: Kyaaaa Masla hy yar.. ye in Cid walo ko chain kiyun nahi.. (To His Man) Naman ek kam kar (Telling) Apni team le kr ja or jese hi Cid waly Apne area me ghuse (streessing tone) uraa dena sb ko.. (Added more) Dihaan rahe Agr hamare area me ghuse tb.._

 _Naman nodded: Thik he Boss.._

 _and saying this He went from There. Boss looked at His right hand: Ae Arvind, Vikraant ko hosh aya kya??_

 _Arvind sadly: Nahi Boss. Doctor bol raha he kafi gehra sadma para hy.._

 _Boss in averseness tone: Kiya musibat he Ary marna tha mar gaya iska beta ab kb tk sog manae ga uska.. (to Arvind) agr ye mera khaas admi na hota na to ab Tk isy b isk baty tk pohancha diya hota.._

 ** _At Closed Factory:_**

 _Suchin: Sir Rajat sir k cell ki last location yehi hy.._

 _Abhijeet: shyed wo factory bhi yehi kahin aas pas ho.. (To All) aas pas achy se dekho.. Kisi bhi factory pr doubt ho.. Mujhe inform karna. Action action nahi lena.._

 _All started to search for the factory but can'f find the respective one.. After trying for one hour They met at one place._

 _Abhijeet spoke: wo factory kahan hy ye to Ab Daya hi batae ga.._ _Let's move_

 _Boss's fellow_ _found them going back so They too left from There._

 ** _At Hospital:_**

 _Here Sketch got ready.. Vivek After confirming Left from There with Sketch Artist. Daya After Their departure rest His head on headrest and closed His eyes as His heas was aching .. Aakash noticed this from Door so_ _He Called someone and left from there.._

 _Daya felt someone's presence in room so opened His eyes and a smile appeared over his lips after hearing a **Hunh** from the Person.._

 _Daya was about to sit Properly but the Person stopped him in strict tone: Lety rahen Ap Araam se.. (in taunting way) Me koi Apka senior nahi jise Apne Salami deni lazim he.._

 _Daya's smile deepend with this taunt .. He too asked in same tone: Ary bhae aj ye bina badalo ki barsat kahan se ho rahi he.. ??_

 _Rohaan in light angery tone: Bat hi nahi karen Ap to.. (in complaining tone) sakht khafa hun Me Apse (Daya looked at Him in confusion So He cleared) or nahi to kiya.. kab se hosh aaya hoa hy Apko.. (Telling the reason) ek bar bhi khayal aaya k Apka ek adad chota bhai bhi he.._


	16. Daya's Punishment announced by HQ

**Geetika: i guess you're geetu?** **m i right or not ??**

 **Thaaank You very Much deary .. glad to know that You liked the Chaper :-* take care ;)**

 **Emaan: Thank you so much Baccha :)**

 **Priya: Thank You so much deary :)**

 **Luvcidduodosti: Really Obliged to know that You loved Daya-Rohaan part :-* Ahm Ahm .. i tried to update as fast i can :) thankYou so much bacha :)**

 **Guest: ThankYou so Much dear :)**

 **Geetika: Really pleased to know tha You liked Daya-Rohaan and Dr-Aakash's care :-* ThankYou very much Sweet Girl :)**

 **Teddy: Baccha I will try Me best to Complete both the stories this time... and about other storeis so sochen gen ;) (winks) Mujhy bhi wapis aakar khushi hoi :)** **ThankYou very much dear :-***

 **Lucciddoudosti: Thaaaank You Very much Guriyaaaa for liking Rohaan's complain :-***

 **Cuttie pari: Squzeed Your checks for "Boss ka Moun torne k liye" Guriyaa don't worry Cid team Apne Officer ko bacha le gi or Daya sir k liye Abhijeet sir hen na ;) :)**

 **hahahaha really obliged that you liked that line :-***

 **Boss bhi pakra jae ga or uski saza bhi uee mile giii... ,)**

 **Thaaaank You very much baachaaaa :)**

 **Natkhat Pari Nikita: ThaaaankYou very much Doll :-* and please don't worry for Rajat sir .. as Cid Officer hen wo Apni Protection kr hi len ge ;)** **about Darar betu give Me sometimes as i had forgotten the idea (sadly) but will surely complete it too :-***

 **AngelBetu: Di Rohaan Daya sir ka Chota bhai he whom He met in My Story "Anokha Rishta" bs usi k bad se wo Meri stories me shaamil he :)**

 **Really pleased to know that You're liking the story *** **Thaaaanks alOooot didu :)**

 **Ls: hahaha Don't worry ab is story ko complete kiye bina to nahi hotiiii gaib :D :D**

 **Really thanks a bunch for welcoming and liking :)**

 **Sab: I tried my beat to update as soon as i can :) thank you dear ;)**

 **Heartily Thanks To all of you :)**

 **Here we go ...**

 ** _At Ambala jail:_**

 _Acp Sir asked while checking the file: Dhruv saari tayariyan hogai hen na??_

 _Acp Dhruv replied: haan Praduman sab tayariyan complete hen Hm agle aik ghanty me Un Khatarnaq Atangvadiyon ko shift karne k liye niklen gen.._

 _Acp Sir Again: Karnal me Acp Yuvraaj ko inform kar diya he??_

 _Acp Dhruv: Haan or Himaliya Queen k raaste me secirity bhi high alert kr di he..._

 _Acp sir rubbed His hands on His face: Bus ab in apradiyon ko in k thikane pohancha den to sakoon mile.._

 _Acp Dhruv: Praduman tension mt le sb thik hojae ga (changing the topic) nikalne me abhi waqt he tb tak kuch khaa pee lety hen.._

 _Acp Sir nodded so Acp Dhruv ordered some food and They started to chat on randoms topic.._

 _a constable who were keenly listened Their talks and after getting the required information He moved from there and came outside to call His Boss.._

 _Constable on call: Haan boss agle ek ghanty me ye log bhai logo ko le kr niklen ge.. Himaliya Queen k raaste se Karnal city.. (in guesing tone) jahan tak Mera khayal he yahan se wahan jaane tak pone do ghanty lagty hen..(telling) Raasty me security high alert he.. (Advising Him) Ap logo k pas ek ghanta hen.. replace kar do.._

 _giving All the details to His Boss He Cut the call and came back to His Previous Position having calm expression on His face.._

 ** _Mumbai.._**

 ** _At Cid Beauro:_**

 _After coming from Factory area with empty hands officers look little disappointed.. Abhijeet looked at All and jerked His head and asked to Vivek: Kuch pata chala us sketch waly aadmi k bare me??_

 _Vivek nodded His Head in yes while Pressing some keys on Keyboard turn the Screen towads Abhijeet who came near Him , so He replied: Sir Ye Abhigiyaan he or Ye Dehli se he.. wahan is ka Bohot bara show room he Car ka.. lekin .._

 _He stopped there so Abhijeet Asked: Lekin kiya??_

 _Vivek replied in tension: Is ki mout ho chuki ho bhi 3 saal pehly.._

 _Abhijeet and all team members looked at Him in shock .._

 _Purvi: kyaa teen saal pehly?_

 _Vivek nodded: or ab is ka show room uski wife chala rahi he.. or (added with stressed) Abhigiyaan ka na hi koi jurwa bhai he or na hi koi beta.. k Jis se ye pata chalta ho k Daya sir us se mile hon.._

 _Suchin guess: ho sakta he k Koi jurwa bhai ho.. lekin iski khabar na di gai ho._

 _Vivek shooked His head in no: Nahi sir Meri Mrs. Abhigiyaan se bat hoi he wo Abhigiyan ki Cousin bhi he unho ne kaha k Abhigiyan ka koi bhai nahi..(added) or Abhigiyaan ka koi Criminal record bhi nahi he Mene kaafi deeply check kiya he or to or Sir iski mout Heart Attack se hoi thi.._

 _Abhijeet rubbed His down lips from His index finger and said in thinking tone: iska matlb wo shaks bhi nakli thi (in amaze tone) kitni ajeeb bat he.. is Gang k khilaaf saboot mile bhi hen or nahi bhi.. (To Shreya_ _and Fredrics) Aman k bary me kiya pata chala??_

 _Shreya spoke: Sir use slow poision diya gaya tha (in stressing tone) 3 din pehly.._

 _Abhijeet raised His eye-brows: Yaani jis din wo Daya ko .. (Shreya nodded silently.. Abhijeet asked) kis praakar ka zehar tha?_

 _This Time fredrics replied: **Arsenic** naam he is zehar ka.. is zehar ko lene k bad insan ko apne sath kuch bhi bura hota mehsoos nahi hota (added) ise meetha zehar bhi kaha jata he or ye Aman ko shyed kisi khaane me mila kr diya jaata he.._

 _Abhijeet jerked His head: Man'na pary ga.. bohot hi kaamal ka khilari he .. Cid se ek qadam aagy ki soch kr chal raha he.._

 _"wese kaamal to Tum bhi karty ho Abhijeet"_

A _voice arose in beauro .._

 _All looked at Him .. while Abhijeet asked professionally: Sir Ap yahan (fear can be sense in His voice if Daya or Acp were there... but luckily They were not)_

 _Dcp Sir narrowed His eyes with: kiyun yahan aane se pehly Permission leni chahiye Tumhari..?_

 _Punkuj mumble under His teeth: phir to yahan kabhi nazar naahi aa saken ge Ap .._

 _Vivek hit Him His arm to stayed Him silent while Abhieet replied: Ary nahi Sir.. (clearing His Position) Me kehna chah raha tha Mujhy bula lety Me Aajata.._

 _Dcp sir with smirk: Mene socha Tum pr pehle hi bohot zimedari aagai he .. q na Me Apni taraf se thori halki kar dun.. (Abhijeet looked at Him with Question , so he added) Han to bhae Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. HeadQuarters ne Tumhe ek hafta diya he is case ko solve karne k liye or (with a smile) Agar Tum nahi kar pae to ye case Intelligence Beauro ko de diya jae ga or unhe is bat ka pura ikhtiyaar hoga k wo (Stressing on Each word) Suspended cid officer Daya se jis tariqe se chahe pooch tach karen.._

 _Dcp was more clever than He looked , He completed all the things in just a sentence.. either it's warning for Abhijeet to stay alert or do investigation fast or the news of Daya's suspension order given by HeadQuarter.. Plus also He shown His anger and Upcoming danger for Daya.._

 _All looked at Him in complete shock while Some were in anger.. but Abhijeet controlled His Emotions and just asked in firm tone: Daya ko kitne time k liye suspend kiya gaya he??_

 _Dcp looked at Him with amazement: Aahan_ _Sharp shine (than replied) 1 saal (Abhijeet closed His eyes to compose Himself .. He wanted to ask so many Questions but He also knew that first thing Daya was at Mistake and the second Thing if He said anything in absence of Acp sir then His This action will strongly but oppositly get reacted by Dcp to Daya.. so He choose to Stay silent right now and opened His eyes with a firm smile, Dcp noticed it very well so thought to leave but how can He leave without adding petrol in fire, Added) Filhal to ek saal he (in meaningfull tone) Aage Tum jano or Tumhara Daya jaane (in reminding Tone) Yaad rahe Abhijeet sirf ek hafta.._

 _Abhijeet nodded with: Jee Sir.._

 _Dcp was not satisfied with Abhijeet's composed behaviour , as He was expecting some emotional dailogue or halla gulla by Officers but got nothing so left the beauro after throwing His glance to officers with: Jaldi jaldi kaam karo.._

 _After His departure Fredrics asked in complaining tone: Sir Apne us Dcp ko kuch kaha kiyun nahi??_

 _Abhijeet replied calmly: Pehli bat freddy wo hamare senior hen to "un" kaha karo, dosri bat wo Hamare liye HeadQuarters ka message le kr aae thy or teesri bat jo sb se eham hy (with sigh) Case pr dihan do kiyun k Tumhare Daya sir ka future ab Hamare hatho me he.. ek hafta he Hamare pas .. (to All) Puri jaan laga do, is case k bare me koi clue dhoondo (to Suchin) Subha Tum is Arsenic Poision k bare me Detail nikalo ge.. (to other offcers) or Ap sb is case ko ek bar dubara study karen gen .. k kahin koi kari , koi Point Hm se miss to nahi hogaya (moving towards His desk) Raat bohot hogayi he ab sb niklo.._

 _(All nodded with heavy heart and closed Their work and left the Beauro one by one)_

 ** _At Ambala Jail:_**

 _Acp Praduman and Acp Dhruv sat in one Car with two officers while two Police Constables sat in ven with criminals and one with driver .. and there were four more officers sattled in another car which will follow ven.._

 _The Journey begins smoothly, when They crossed the Highway Few officers came in Their way and Salute Them Acp Dhruv stopped the car and asked: Sab thik he na??_

 _One Officer with a smile: jee Sir sb thik he.. Hamara kaam itni asaani se hojae ga k Dushmano ko pata bhi nahi chale ga.._

 _Acp Praduman felt something fishy with His tone and His words so He turn His neck to looked at His back where Police Ven were standing.. That Officer Smelled the Danger so signalled His all Campanion who after getting The signal took their positions He after taking out His Spray sprayed at Acp's faces and others did the same work with Constables... This all happened in a second , Team did'nt get a chance to defense Their selves and all turned unconciouss There.._

 _The man who was wearing Police uniform to ditch Acp Sir and team smile evily: Itni Asaani se le jaen gen Hum (in dramatic tone) Mene Socha na tha, Mene socha na tha.. (to His companion) Apne saathiyon ko nikalo or le chalo.. Boss be sabri se intezar kar rahe hen inka.._

 _They sucessfully took Criminals with Them leaving cops unconcious There.. on way He informed Boss about their Success who warmly praised Him.._

 _Once again that left handed Boss win the battle against Cid.. He took out the ciggerete and lit it up .. then laugh loudly: Acp Praduman ek Dam nikam'may ho Tum or Tumhari puri team (blowing smoke in air added in confident tone) Kuch nahi bigaar sakty Tum Mera kuch nahi..._

 **Chapter End :)**

 **how was it??**

 **will Meet soon**

 **till then take care**

 **and stay Happy :)**


	17. understanding

**Coolak: Diiii ThankYou very much for Your Previous review * Pleased to know that you liked .. means A lot**

 **you too take care diii ;)**

 **Cutie Pari: Awww Guriya agr ap request na bhi karti to Mene ye Duo Based Chapter hi banana tha.. but yeah yahan Apko wese Duo dose kam hi mile ga .. kiyun k emotions based story he with investigation so sb ko sath le kr chalne me brothers bond ka ratio kam hi rahe ga.. but still tried to add as much as i can**..

 **pleased to know that you liked Abhijeet sir's calm behaviour**..

 **a bundle of Thanks Betu**

 **you tok take care :)**

 **Luvcidduodosti: little bit confused on Daya sir investigation part?? please elaborate that which of tha part you were telling about? obliged to know that you liked it :) thank you very much bacchy :)**

 **Teddy: Thank you teddy :)**

 **AngelBetu: Haaaaawww Diiii Apko Mere sary plans pehle hi pata lag jaty hen :-p but jese last time half right joa tha wese hi is time bhi half hi right he**..

 **baqi half k liye Aoko next chapter ka wait karna pary ga (winks)**

 **Haaaan bilkul didu hamare liye to ye kharoos hi rahen ge (hhehehe) Thank You very much that you liked Abhi sir's compose avatar as bhai k liye Qurbaani to banti na**..

 **yes waqai ye ek unacceptable news hogi Daya sir k liye .. let's see how will he react..**

 **Geetika: Hello deary i'm preety good... you say how's things at your end ?**

 **oh wow glad to see you back ;)** **really pleased to know that you liked the chapter hoping that you will like further too**

 **Thank You so much**

 **you too take care dear :)**

 **Gueat, Emaan, Ls, Natkhat Pari Nikita, Sab, Priya, Rhia Dubey, Heartily ThaaankYou to All of you For reviewing and Really obliged that you all liked it as well ***

wese readers ye cheating he

i mean views vs reviews is like

patlu vs motu

yar inne sary views hote hen or reviews us k muqable me 1/3 bhi nahi :(

na insaafi he ye to..

i'm not forcing you to review but guys agr kuch galat he to please do tell na.

so that i can improve it ..

 **Here we go :)**

 _Abhijeet sat in front of BHAGWAN'S MURTI while tears were silently rolling on His Checks .. After shedding so many tears in silent finally He Spoke: is se Pehle jb Me Apk pas aaya tha tb Daya ki surakhsha maangi thi, uski jaan maangi thii (clearing His eyes with index finger , added) or Apne Mujhy Mera Daya wapis kar bhi kar diya (looking at the Murti , continued in Pleading tone) Aj phir Me Daya k liye Apk samne aaya hun (in smile) Me jaanta hun Daya Apko bohot pyaara he isiye us pr full concentrate kar k Ap use kisi na kisi Problem me daalte rehty taa k Hame Apki yaad ae.. dekhen Aagai Mujhy Ap ki yaad or Me yahan hun bhi.. (requesting) Ab Please Ap hamare Sir pr khari is Problem ko door kar dijye.. koi suraag , koi chota sa clue kuch bhi hamare hath lagwa dijye jis se Hum is case ko ik hafte k andar andar solve kr saken.. (in hate) warna wo Dcp to Daya ko Cid se bahar niklwa kr hi dm le ga (in fear) Me Daya ko IB k hawale nahi kar sakta .. Ap Please Hamari madad kijye (saying This He again sealed His lips and closed His eyes, how long He sat There He has no idea but suddenly He looked up in smile and said) Thaaank You Bhagwaan_ _thank you.. (in extreme happiness) Ye Mene pehly kiyun nahi socha.. us left handed person ka un atangvadiyon se zaror koi gehra link he is liye wo un logo ko churane k liye par maar raha he yahan wahan.. (in thinking tone) us ka record bhi un atangvadiyon k record k saath hoga.. (He stood up from His place and lit up the Diya and left the Mandir after taking Ashirwadh by touching Murti's feet)_

 ** _Night_** ** _At Duo's House:_**

 _Abhijeet on call: Kesa he ab wo??_

 _Dr.Aakash angrily: iska matlb Tum nahi aarahe.._

 _Abhijeet firmly: Aakash ye Mere sawal ka jawab nahi he.._

 _Aakash after hearing this firm tone said burningly: itni hi chinta he Apne Bhai ki to Khud aa kar mil lo or dekh lo k wo kesa he.. hunh_

 _Abhijeet again: Bata rahe ho ya nahi?_

 _Aakash_ _surrendered: Rohaan se milne k bad uska mind kaafi relax hoa or abhi bhi wo araam se so raha he.._

 _Abhijeet softly: isi liye Jb dupher koTum ne Mujhy call ki to Mene khud aane ki bajae Rohaan ko bheja .. (added) kiyun k agar Me milta to wo Case ko le kr disturb hota .._

 _Aakash nodded in understanding manner then asked: Daya ki punishmemt ??_

 _Abhijeet took a sigh: filhal kuch nahi keh sakta .. (suddenly) Tum Daya ki report subha tak ready rakhna .. Me Hospital aon ga.._

 _Aakash got the meaning but before He Could react on it He heared call cutting sound .. in anger He said loudly: Samjhty kiya hen ye Cid waly khud ko.. hunh_

 _Abhijeet after getting satisfied from Daya's side Turn on His laptop and start to dig out all the information about that terrorists.. He was Completely engrossed in His work and noting the important points on paper.._ _After Two hours He shut down the laptop and pressed His eyes with: Daya kal Tera ek or imtehan he .. Mujhy Maaf kr dena yar.. (with sigh) Lekin Mere pas Tujhy Bachane k liye koi or Option bhi nahi he.._

 ** _Morning arose_** :

 _Abhijeet hurridely left the house after getting ready and sat in Car.. He dailed Suchin's number and when the call got connected He said:_ _Han Suchin suno.. Tum Purvi or Punkaj ko le kr Hospital pohancho or haan sath hi us factory area ki local Police ko back-up k liye ready rakhna.._

 _Suchin just replied: Yes Sir_ _(and the call got cut)_

 _Abhijeet rushed the car in hurry and stopped it in front of hospital .. He climbed the Stairs and Stood in front of Daya's room.._ _while entering inside He hear: Me kuch nahi jaanta Dr. Aakash Ap please Mujhy Discharge karen Me ab or yahan nahi ruk sakta.._

 _Aakash asked irritatingly: Discharge ho kar bhi to Tumne rest hi karna he to kiyun zid kar rahe ho..?? (in announcing tone) Me nahi kar raha Tumhe discharge.._

 _Abhijeet caugh a little to get their attention Aakash throw an angry glance at Him: Tum bhi kaan khol kr sun lo.._

 _Daya looked at Abhijeet with requesting eyes Abhijeet assured Him with a nod and said to Aakash: Ary Aakash Tum zara bahar to ao Mere sath.. (and He took Aakash outside after signalling Rohaan to pack His luggage )_

 ** _000000_**

 _Both come inside with papers in Abhijeet's hand while Aakash was still looking angry .._

 _Abhijeet asked: Hogai Packing?_

 _Rohaan nodded and helped Daya to stand up who was feeling difficulty in walking because of His Fracture leg.. so They Shifted Daya on Wheel-Chair and after taking so many advices from Aakash They left the Hospital.._

 _On way Abhijeet told Suchin about Their next destination..and ordered Him to reach There after an hour. and Then He Slowly drive towards DUO HOUSE.._

 ** _At Duo's house:_**

 _They Shifted Daya to His room and after doing some necessory arrangements Rohaan left to buy Grocceries.._

 _Daya was sitting in Half lying Position when Abhijeet enter with Juice in His hand.. Daya looked at Him and took glass from His hand and placed it aside.. Abhijeet glared Him so He replied: Yar abhi Breakfast kiya he.. bad me pee lun ga.. (Abhijeet nodded, After some moments Daya asked) Abhi case ka kiya hoa? (in fear) kiya headquarters se koi call ya message aya??_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him silently for sometimes then said: Daya Headquarters ka issue abhi final nahi hoa.. (added while taking Daya's hand in His hand and pressed it lightly with) Or Case solve karne k liye Hame Tumhari help chahiye.._

 _Daya looked at Him having complain in His eyes: Mene Tumhe kabhi mana kiya he kiya (added) Me to pehle din se hi is case ko solve karne k liye Tum se bat kar raha hun.._

 _Abhijeet directly: Us se Tumhe taqleef hogi Daya.. (instantly) Pr Mere pas or koi Option.._

 _This time Daya pressed His hands with His own by changing Their Position cut Him softly but in confident tone: Abhi Me Tumhe bohot achy se jaanta hun .. khud se bhi ziyada bharosa he Tum pr.. ye jis help ki Tum bat kar rahe ho Mujhy pata he ye bat karne se Pehly Tum har Point ko check kr chuky hoge k kiya koi or raasta he.. jis se Mujhy taqleef kam ho.. (asked) kiya help chahiye??_

 _Abhijeet closed His eyes for a moment and then again opened it and after taking a deep breath said: Hame us area me jane k liye Tumhe wahan le jaana hoga Daya.. (looking in His Eyes) us factory jahan .. (He deliberatley lett the sentence in mid, but Daya got His meaning well)_

 _Daya: Me tayar hun .._ ( _after a short pause) kab nikalna he??_

 _Abhijeet_ _looked at Him: ek ghante me Suchin Purvi or Pankaj pohnnch jae gen to Hum..._

 _Daya looked at Him: Matlab Tumhe pata tha k Me haan kahun ga.._ _Abhijeet with a smile: Khud se bhi ziyada.. (after some moments He asked softly) Daya Tum thik ho??_

 _Daya looked at Him and understand His meaning and then down His head with: Abhi Me is case ko jald se jald solve karna chahta hun or un Apradiyo ko unk Anjaam tak pohanchana chahta hun..(saying This He turned His face to other side)_

 _Abhijeet said in confident tone: or esa hone me ab ziyada der nahi baqi.. (meantime His phone rang , He picked it up with: Haan Freddy bolo? and signal Daya to take Juice who nodded and took glace in His hand and started to take small small sips it_ )

 _Freddy on call: Sir Rajat sir k ghar se phone aaya tha un k Baba unk bary me poch rahe hen.._

 _Abhijeet sat properly and asked: kiya kaha Tumne??_

 _Freddy: Sir abhi to kaha he k wo kaam me phase hen.. (in serious tone) lekin .._

 _Abhijeet got His meaning very well so said: Chinta mat karo freddy .. Rajat k bary me aj kuch na kuch zaror pata lag jae ga.. (listening this Daya looked at Him in shock while ) Abhijeet continued: Hum log abhi usi area me wapis jaa rahe hen.. (asked) us poision ki detail nikali??_

 _(and after discussing on few things He cut the call and looked at Daya who was also looking at Him in pain)_

 _Daya: kab hoa uska kidnap?_

 _Abhijeet silently: parso shaam ko.. (giving detail) Tumne jis area me bacho ko chupaya tha us area me Hum ne Rajat or Pankaj ko bheja tha.. wahan unhe factory me kaam karne waly ek employe ka card mila jisy le kr Pankaj wapis aaya or usk bad Rajat ka kuch pata nahi..._

 _Daya spread His hands on His face: Abhi Mene kitna kuch kharab kar diya (im guilty tone) ye sab Meri galti he.. Meri wajah se wo Bache.. Phir wo terrorist or ab Rajat (in tension) na jaane wo kis haal me hoga.._

 _Abhijeet hurridely grabbed His hands with: Daya Daya Suno Meri bat .. jo ho chuka Hm use badal nahi sakty lekin aane waly kal k liye seekh zaror sakty hen.._

 _Daya in extreme painful tone: 2 bacho ki be rehmi se mout hi Mujhy kuch sikhane k liye zarori tha kiya yar .._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in pain and hurridely hugged Him Daya did'nt hugged Him back but shed so many tears while resting His Head on His buddy's shoulder.. Abhijeet in silent just rubbing His back to sooth Him.._

 _Both got seperate after hearing door bell.. Abhijeet stood to open the Door while Daya cleared His Eyes.._ _Abhijeet opened the Door and found Rohaan Their with Groccery and His luggage too.. Abhijeet raised His eye brow and Give Him space too.. Rohaan entered with a shy smile_ _and said: wo Ap case silsile Me Beauro jaen ge to Mene socha Bhaiya wo.._

 _Abhijeet controlled His smile and said in serious tone: Mujhy to koi aitraz nahi he.. age Apne Bhaiya ka view Ap Khud jaan len.._

 _Rohaan looked at Him in tension: Bhaiya Gussa karen gen kiya?_

 _Abhijeet in same tone: Ap k Bhaiya hen Ap puch lo.._

 _Rohaan think for while and then said confidently: koi bat nahi Me jb beemar tha tab unho ne Mera bohot khayal rakha tha ab Meri bari.. (while shrugging His shoulder) baqi dant ka hisaab bad me kar lun ga.._

 _listening this Abhijeet smile and ruffled His Hairs with: Daya ko usk jesa hi Bhai mila he.._

 ** _0000000_**

 _Suchin, Purvi and Pankaj reached at Duo's house and asked Daya about His health who replied firmly.. but They can easily feel the difference in Daya.. The Persona who Have an award of awesome smile has forget to smile.. This thing pinched All Heart.. But They All knew that in which Circumstances Daya went through.._

 _After some planing They leave Duo house and headed towards factory area.. **Dharavi**.. it took 15 minutes to reached Dharavi from Andheri west.. Whole Way Daya used to calm His emotions.. They got down from Car and sattle Daya to Wheel-chair.. who looked at The Area and then signal His team towards the left side_

 ** _000000_**

 _on the other side Vikraant got the news of Daya and team arrival so He started to discuss His plan with His fellows and after getting satisfied with Their plan They started to wait for team.._

 ** _0000000_**

 _Daya was really feeling uncomfortable as They were moving closer to That respected factory.. All The scene of running hiding and at last Killing coming infront of His eyes.. he started to take deep breaths and closed His eyes. Abhijeet looked at Him and came at His side then softly place His Hand on Daya's shoulder with: Tum thik ho??_

 _Daya nodded with closed Eyes .. Abhijeet Pov: i know Daya ye Tere liye kitna mushkil he Lekin Tujhy ye karna hoga.. (then He lightly pressed Daya's shoulder to encouge Him.. who opened His eyes after relaxing His emotions.._

 **Chapter End :)**

 **Next will be the Turning point ;)**

 **Will meet soon**

 **till then take care**

 **and**

 **stay happy :)**


	18. Boss Arrest

**Luvcidduodosti: Don't be thanks bacha for Duo dose... i'll add Duo as per story demand * Thank you so much deary ... Take Care :)**

 **Arib: Thank You so Much bachy jan take care :)**

 **DuoAngelPari: Thanks a Lot deary :)**

 **Cuttie pari: Ary Baccha don't be thanks for adding duo as i'll add Duo as per story demand :) awwww don't be aad Guriya Abhiheet sir hen na wo Apne choty ko sanbhal len ge :) thank you very much :) take care**

 **Coolak: Really pleased to get precious review diiii * Obliged to know that You liked the Duo Part and also Dr.Aakash and Rohaan appearance ... Thaaaank yiu very much Didi :) Take Care**

 **Geetu: Pleased to know that you liked the Moment between both :) ThankYoh bery much dear :) take care..**

 **Emaan: ThankYou very much sista :)**

 **Ls: I'm trying my best to update as soon as i can dear... really Thankfull to You :)**

 **Natkhat Pari Nikita: Yes dear i checked your story read it and reviewd there too... ThankYou very much for informing... take care :)**

 **AngelBetu: Awwww Diiii itni Khushi hoi Apko jaan kr k Ap right hen chalen phir ab read kr k bataen k Apne completely yehi socha tha ya nahi?? Thaaaankyou very much diiii for liking the way of writing.. really obliged.to know that * yesssh Abhijeet sir abhi charge sanbhal rahen hen to managment me bhi 100% dena hoga na... hehehe Hamare Duo doctor ko tang hi itna karty hen k Doctor ko Gussa hona par jata he :-p :-p really pleased to know that you liked His character as well ... thaaank you so mucb diii .. take care :)**

 **Guesf: haaaawww dear.. Mene to first chapter me hi kaha tha sad story he :o then bachha why are you waiting for achaaa (hehehe kidding) but abhi acha hone me waqt he ... keep waiting (winks) thank you dear :)**

 **Teddy: yes please keep hoping as hope sustains the world ... (winks) Daya sir ki apni bhi galti thi na is liye unhe ye sb sehna par raha he :( but don't worry thinvs will be fine soon thaaank you Very much bacchy :)**

 **Rhia Dubey: yes duty comes first sentiments later... cid se hi seekha he na (hehehe) plessed to know that you liked the Discgarged part ... as yes bhae ab itni sad story me refreshing part to must hy na... Thaaaank you very much :)**

 **Here we go**

 ** _At Ambala_** ** _'s_** ** _Secret Hideout:_**

 _Goons back at Their secret hideout with that terrorist.. After reaching There one of The Terrorist exclaimed happily: Waaah waaah maaan gae kiya plan banaya hy Tum (asking) Naam kiya he Tumhara?_

 _Man who was the mastermind of Ambala's terrorist escaped plan replied (with a smile): **Kamlesh..**_

 _Terrorist nodded: Kamlesh .. shabash kamlesh.._ _us Acp Praduman or Acp Dhruv ko itni asaani se chakma de diya... kaamal he bhae.._

 _Kamlesh looked at Him happily: ThankYou Boss.._

 _Another Terrorist stretched His arms with: Aaaaahh itne arsy baad khuli fiza me aakar kitna acha lag raha hy.. (looking at the surroundings , asked in confusion) bs itne hi log hen??_

 _Kamlesh instantly replied: Nahi nahi ye Ad'da to Ap logo ko Ambala jail se bhaga kr surakshit desh se bahar nikalne k liye banaya tha (added) baqi to Apne log Mumbai me hen.._

 _First terrorist signal something to the second one.. who did the same with third and forth.._

 ** _At Mumbai_**

 ** _Dharavi.._**

 _Team were walking forward towards That Specific factory while all the scenes_ _come in front of Daya whose condition were getting wrost by every passing second.. He was feeling difficulty in breathing.. At last He called loudly: ABHIJEET..._

 _Abhijeet, Suchin, Pankaj and Purvi looked at Him.. Abhijeet went near Him and sat on floor beside His legs as Daya was on Wheel-Chair.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and asked with full of concern: Daya Tum thik ho??_

 _Daya shook His head in no: Abhijeet please Chalo yahan se..(taking deep breaths) Mujhy bohot Ghutan ho rahi he.. (with Pleading Eyes) Please Chalo yahan se (He was not in Good Condition of Mind but Was Trying to Control His emotions in front of Team)_

 _Abhijeet softly cupped His face with: Daya Me janta hun ye Tumhare liye kitna Mushkil he pr kiya Tum chahty ho k Sarang or us Dosre bachy k Qatilo ko saza na mile.. wo Younhi azaadi se ghoomty rahen (Daya nodded in no having tears in His eyes, while Abhijeet continued) Please thori si Himmat .. Hum thora hi door hen un logo se.._

 _Somehow Daya agreed to move further and They started Their journey again.._

 ** _Ye high-way hitched knot he isy jitna tezi se kholen ge ye utni tight hiti jae gi_**

 ** _Ta k Ap Bhaag jaen_**

 ** _Me Apko rasta batata hun_**

 ** _Mere Papa Mujh se bohot pyaar karty hen Or Me bhi un se_**

 ** _(His Pleading and crying voice) Ab esa kabhi nahi karu ga, Baba Sorry Uncle Sorry_**

 ** _(Blood splash)_**

 ** _(That sweet smile)_**

 ** _(That Boyish grin)_**

 ** _(That Proud tone)_**

 ** _(That helping nature)_**

 ** _(That soft touch)_**

 _Hardly They took few stops when Daya Screamed loudly: SAAAAAARAAAANG_

 _All Looked at Him His whole body were dipped in sweat.. Pankaj who was dragging His wheel-Chair hurridely came infront of Him .. and asked in Tension: Sir Ap Theek hen??_

 _Daya with heavy breath: Pankaj Gaari... Gaari ki taraf chalo... (seeing no moment in Pankaj said in anger) Gaari ii taraf chalo..._

 _Pankaj looked at Abhijeet with helplesness who gave Him permission through eyes.. and All again made Their way Towards Qualis.._

 _Two pairs of Eyes were looking at Them going from the hidden place while onr have mask on His face soon 4/5 people joined Them.._

 _one Man asked: Kiya hoa Vikraant ? kahan gae ye Cid waly?_

 _Vikrant shrugged His shoulder: Chale gae._ _(Added in lost tone) Daya ki tabiyar kharab hogai thi is liye.. (mask man looked at Him in Pain)_

 _Another Goon said irritatingly: Kiyaaa yar is Abhijeet ne aana jana laga rakha hy (angrily) agar Boss ne ye na kaha hota na k inhe Apne area me ghusne se Pehle na maarna to ab tak Saalo ki laash mil chuki hoti.._

 _Vikraant pat His shoulder: Laashen to milen gi **Bala** (in meaningfu tone) bohot jald mile gi.. (to that mask-man) **Adri** Tum yahin ruko or nazar rakho in Cid walo par jese hi wo area me nazar aen Hame bula lena.._

 _Adri nodded and all Other left.._

 ** _At Ambal Jail:_**

 _Acp Praduman saw four Man coming with few injured peoples in Their hands with an affectionate smile...so He said in smiley Tone: Aaiye Aaiye Kamlesh Baabu ... (with smirk) Kiya laga tha Apko k Cid k Acp Praduman or Acp Dhruv ki Security ko asaani se chakma de do gy ..(revealing) ye sab Hamara hi plan tha Tum Chuhu ko bill se bahar nikalne ka.. (Kamlesh looked at Him with anger filled eyes) Hm chahty to usi waqt Tum logo ko pakar lety jis waqt Tum log Hame behosh kar rahe the.. Lekin Tumhare boss ko bhi to satisfied karna tha or Tumhara thikana bhi pata lagwana tha..._

 _While Acp Dhruv connected: Hm jaante the k (looking at His one of Constable meaningfully) Hamare ek Saathi ne Apna Dharam bech diya hy.. is liye jaan boojh kr Hm ne Apni planning sb ki samne discuss ki taa k wo (with hate) Gad'dar Tum logo ko khabar kare or Tum log Hamare bichae hoe Jaal me phaans jao.. (signal to His one Officer) **Naksh** (who grabbed that Constable who ditched Them ) le jao isy ... (in chewing tone) or batao ise POlice me imaandari kise kehty hen..._

 _Acp Sir looked at Him and said in taunting way: Hawaldar sahab ab tak Hawalat ki bahar pehredaari ki he ab Hawalat ki andar ki bhi hawa kha aiye.. (Officer Naksh took Him inside while Acp Sir to that Four Men) Welldone Commando welldone.. (in appreciating tone) You all did a great job Guys..._

 _Commando in smile: Kiya Sir Ap bhi sharminda kar rahe hen.. Desh ki suraksha ki zimedari jitni Apki he utni he hamari bhi hy (grabbing the neck of Kamlesh more hardly) Is Desh pr utne wali har gandi nazar ki aankhe noch len gen Hm._

 _Acp Praduman and Acp Dhruv looked at Them with proud.. And after handeling All Goons Commandos left .._

 _Acp Dhruv Ordered His Officers to take Them inside and treat Them like They deserved.._

 _After completing Formalities Acp.Praduman looked at Acp Dhruv: Dhruv un tamam Atangvadiyon ko Dosri jail me shift karne k saary arrangements hogae hen (giving file to Acp Dhruv) Saaru details is file me hen .. (added) mail is liye use nahi kiya k Me ne software engineer ko keh diya he wo Check kar k confirm kare ga k yahan ka koi laptop ha koi system hack to nahi he.._

 _ACp Dhruv looked at Him with Proud: Kaamal ho Tum Praduman ek nazar me Baaghi ko pehchan liya (with sad shade in His eyes) or Me Apne hi logo ko nahi jaan paaya.._

 _Acp Praduman pat on His shoulder: Dhruv_ _Mene bhi Apni team ko pehchan'me me bohot bar galtiyan ki hen.. (Fodwarding His hand) anyways ab Me nikalta hun Mumbai me Meri bohot zarorat he is waqt.._

 _Acp Dhruv grabbed His hand and after shaking it.. bid Him Bye who left The Jail and Then left the City as well .. as He Booked the tickets before because He was sure that today They will sort Ambala's case.. and yeah how could They forget because of Abhijeet's biggest clue which He Gave Him last night when He was searching for that Boss.._

 _He in heart praised His sharp shine and Also Pray for His ladle Charanjeev.._

 ** _FlashBack_**

 ** _Ambala's secret hideout:_**

 _After sharing meaningfull glances commandos took The charge and one of Them said to Kamlesh: Kamlesh zara Apne Boss or Hamare bhai ko phone laga kar ye khabar to do k Hm Azaad hogae hen or Ape thikane pr hen.. (in hAppy tone) or bohot jald us se milne bhi aa rahe hen.._

 _Another Officer joined Him: Haan Bhae Hamare Bhai ne Hame bachane k liye itni mehnat ki .. (looking at all goons along with Kamlesh) Itne honhaar or Qabil saathi chune.. (all goons feels proud, where He continued) Milna to pare ga Bhai se..._

 _Kamlesh nodded and called His Boss and also told the same They said to Him. Boss first denied but later agreed after getting forced by His Brothers **as per His** **Thought.**_

 _As the Call ended Commandos attacked on All Goons and with in few minutes all were in Their grips and also they have microphone with Them so Acp Praduman and Acp Dhruv listened all Their talks.._

 ** _Flashback Over_**

 ** _At Mumbai's Secret hideout:_** _Boss was moving to and fro impatiently waiting for His Brothers when Vikraant arrived with goons .._ _Boss looked at Him and asked: Kiya hoa khel khatam hoa Cid walo ka..?_

 _Vikraant shooked His head in no: nahi Daya ki tabiyat kharab hogai thi to wo log nikal gae.._

 _Boss relinquishly: Acha kher in Cid wali ko bad me dekhen gen abhi to Bhaiyon k aane ka intezar he (with irritation) ae kiyun nahi ye log ab tak..._

 _ **Hum bataty hen** **Akhil**.._ _a tough voice raised in surroundings.._

 _Akhil (Boss) looked at Him in shock and then to His men: ye log andar kese ae?? (asked) Adri kahan he??_

 _Adri came in front of Him and removed His mask He was not other than Senior Inspector Rajat who said: Yahan he Adri_

 _Akhil (in complete disbelief): Tum Tum bahar kese ae.._

 _Vikraan spoke in strong tone: Mene nikala..._

 _it was another shock for Akhil who looked at Vikraant with wide eyes: Tum ne ?? Tum ne Mujhy dhoka diya Mujhy.._

 _Vikraan (with red eyes): To kiyaa arti utarta tumhari Pooja karta... Mere bete k qatil k sath wafa daari karta.. (pointing fingers towards Cid team) wo kal ka aya Daya pagal hogaya he Sarang ki mout k bad se... taqleef dekhi he uski aankho me .. tarap dekhi hy .. wo khud ko zimedaar manta hy..(in hate tone) pr Me janta hun Sarang ko marne ki wajh Daya nahi Tumhari Apni khudgarzi thi .. (in rash) khatak raha tha wo Masoom bacha Tumhe.. (pointing fingers towards Him) Tumhara sb se khaas banda Apne bete ki Muhabbat me kahin behak na jae..(added) Tumhare kaam karne se mana na kar de is liye (in complete broken tone) Tumne Mere Masoom bachy ko..(His voice choked) Tum se badla lene k bare Me Mene usi din soch liya tha jis din Mujhy hosh aya tha.. or Cid ki madad ki.._

 _listening All emotional drama Akhil pressed His one ear with His finger: kitna bolta he Tun .. (with laugh) Tjhy kiya laga ye giny chune (while counting with fingers) ek, do , teen, chaar (in chewing tone) Chaar cid walo ko le kr ae ga or Bhagawat kare ga to Me dar jaon ga.. (shook His head in disappointment) Kiya Vikraant Tujh se itni bari bewaqoofi ki umeed nahi thi.. (to His one Man) Bulao ary Apne saare saathiyon ko (with smirk) or haan special hathiyaaro ko bhi le aana sath.._

 _listening this Vikraant took a back step as yes how could He forget that Akhil has many other kids too and the battalion of nearly 150 goons.. He looked at Abhijeet and whisper in scared: Sir.._

 _Abhijeet stand There with calm expression... when it has been two minutes passed but still His battalion not reported.. He asked angrily: kahan he sab?_

 _Abhijeet (revealed): Jail me.. (Akhil looked at Him where Abhijeet connected) Vikraant se sab se Pehle Mene Tumhare saathiyon k bare me poocha tha or un hideouts ka jis k zariye Sarang ek room se doosry room me aata jata tha.. (showing Him a Map) is k 100 copies banwai .. area ki local Police ko bheji unho ne Apni team bheji or (in pinching tone) Tumhari is derh so logo ki fouj ko arrest karne me Hame 15 minute bhi nahi laage.._

 _This was the limit for Akhil to maintain His patience.. He took out His gun in anger: Ye sb Teri wajah se hoa he Vikraant .. itni itni mehnat ki thi Mene sb sb barbad kr diya sb.. and was about to shoot Vikraant first got shot at His hand by Sharp Shooter who added: Goli chalana Hamne bhi seekha hy Vikraant babu .. ( who fall down on ground while saying This Abhijeet came forward and grabbed Akhil from His neck and ordered to Pankaj and Purvi: Bacho ko sahi salamat Hospital pohanchao (to Suchin) baqi sb ko le kr chalo.._

 _They reached at Beauro with Akhil and Vikraant Acp sir too arrived There and Freddy was just entered with Daya helping Him to walk.._ _Acp Sir took a glance of His deary Officer and felt His pain so signalled fredrics to make Him sit on Chair.. but Daya refused so Acp sir ordered loudly: Beth jao Daya.._

 _Daya looked at Him and then sat on Chair reluctantly flashing smile over Abhijeet's lips.._ _Soon DIG and DCP sir arrived as Per Acp sir's request .._ _Abhijeet asked to Akhil: Ab Such Tum khud batao ge ya Me ugalwaon??_ _Akhil who has lost everything, all His plan get destructed by His Man lost His All pride, ego too .. replied: batata hun.._

 _"Mere Bhaiyon k arrest hojane k bad Puri Gang Mere hath aagai.. (looking at DCP) Headquarters k ek officer ko khareed kr us Gang k records mitae Mene or sb kuch nae se shuru kiya (Looking at Daya) Daya pr Meri shuru se nazar thi kiyun k Mere bhaaiyon ko jail pohanchane me iska or Abhijeet ka hath bhi tha is liye Mene socha tha k isy esi chot dunga jis se ye or iska joridaar dono toot jaen gen.. phir Mene Anish (HQ officer who went with Daya for mission) se dosti ki kiyun k wo Daya ko bohot manta tha or usi se pata lagwaya k Daya ko Gaariyon ka bohot shoq he (Daya down His head) or kisi ko shaq na ho is liye Abhigiyaan k chehra istimal kiya or Daya ko majboor kiya k wo Hamari gaari kharide.. or Daya maan bhi gaya (added) Gaari me bug tha is liye Hum ne Daya ka route pehle hi guess kr liya tha or phir Sarang k zariye use trap kiya.._

 _Abhijeet cut Him: Ye sb Hame pata he.. ye bata un Bacho ko kahan se or kese uthata tha or kiyun??_

 _Akhil replied in anger: ye jis fouj ko Tum ne 15 minute me jail bheja tha esi hi ek fouj banane k liye inhe khud training deta tha Me.. qk wo sary bachy fighting me expert hoty thy.. jagah jagah Apne bandy laga rakhe thy jahan bhi koi bacha acha larta nazar aata use utha leta..Police or force me jaane ko to hr koi tayar hota hy lekin Hamara kaam karne k liye log bohot Mushkil se milty hen or mil bhi jaen to (again throw a hatred glance to Daya) wo jasoos nikal aty hen is liye bachpan se training deta taa k bary ho kr ye Apne Boss se wafadari karen (last line He said while looking at Vikraant)_

 _Acp Sir asked: HeadQuarters k us officer ka naam batao jise Tum ne khareeda tha (it was a silent slap for Dcp chitrole who hurted His both sons a lot.._

 _Dcp chitrole was looking at Acp and then Akhil in anger)_

 _Akhil said: **Neeraj** officer Neeraj .._

 _Dcp looked at Him in shock: kiya bakwaas kar rahe ho Neeraj Mera bohot Khaas Officer he.._

 _Acp sir whisper: Tabhi esa he.. Abhijeet heared this and again a smile crept over His lips.. Acp sir then said in audible tone: Sir ye Such keh raha he Neeraj hi isk sath mila hoa tha (with chewing tone) or uper se Apka khaas bana raha ta k Apko us pr shak na ho.._

 _DIG Sir looked at Acp sir then asked: Lekin ye sb Tum ne kese pata lagaya??_

 _Acp Sir looked at Abhijeet proudly and then replied..._

 **replay next chapter me as already ye chapter bohot lengthy hogaya he :)**

 **how was this?? do tell via review :D**

 **will meet soon till then take care and stay blessed :)**


	19. Closing all the knots

**_Guest, Priya, Abhi, Ls , Sab, Teddy, Eman, The Mystery Princess , Cuttie Pari , Luvcidduodosti, Geetu, Coolak dii , Angel Betu diii_**

 ** _Heartily Thankyou to all of You for your support and love.._**

 ** _really means a lot to Me.._**

 _Acp Sir asked: HeadQuarters k us officer ka naam batao jise Tum ne khareeda tha (it was a silent slap for Dcp chitrole who hurted His both sons a lot.._ _Dcp chitrole was looking at Acp and then Akhil in anger)_

 _Akhil said: Neeraj officer Neeraj .._

 _Dcp looked at Him in shock: kiya bakwaas kar rahe ho Neeraj Mera bohot Khaas Officer he._

 _Acp sir whisper: Tabhi esa he.. Abhijeet heared this and again a smile crept over His lips.._

 _Acp sir then said in audible tone: Sir ye Such keh raha he Neeraj hi isk sath mila hoa tha (with chewing tone) or uper se Apka khaas bana raha ta k Apko us pr shak na ho.._

 _DIG Sir looked at Acp sir then asked: Lekin ye sb Tum ne kese pata lagaya??_

 _Acp Sir looked at Abhijeet proudly who replied..._

 _Abhijeet replied: Us raat Mujhy ye to samajh aagaya tha k in sab k piche Un Atangvaadiyo k kisi Apne ka hi hath he.. jis tarha se Akhil kaam kar raha tha .. clue hote hoe bhi hamare hath koi clue nahi lag rahe the.. Hm ab tak Kidnapper ko dhoond rahe the uski kidnapping k reason pr kabhi focus hi nahi kiya kiyun k ek k bad ek Problem samne aa rahi thi.. Jab Mujhy Atangvadiyon k kisi apne ka khayal aya to Mene unki Sari details nikalwani chahi.. (to Dcp) pr Neeraj ne unki saari details remove kar di thi.. (Dcp averted His gaze) is liye Mene Apne resources use kiye or tab Mujhy pata chala (move towards Akhil and placed His hand on Akhil Chair's from backside who shivered a bit, Abhijeet noticed this but ignored it and continued) k Khurrana Sahab k 4 nahi 5 bety the.. or jahan tak Mujhy pata tha jail me 4 Apradi the to iska Matlb saaf tha k paanchva Akhil he.. Phir Mene Akhil ki Saari details nikali or Hamari investigation k mutabiq Akhil ki recognation k liye jo bhi proofs mile the wo sb Akhil par perfectly match ho rahe the.._

 _DIG Sir asked in confusion: Lekin Praduman Tumhe ye kese pata chala k Constable bhi mila hoa he.. (to Abhijeet) or Tumne Neeraj ki such'chai jan'ne k bad khamoshi kiyun ikhtiyar ki.?_

 _Acp Praduman replied: Abhijeet ne Khamoshi nahi ikhtiyar ki bal k Neeraj ki saari details nikalwai or us k phone calls ki details se Hame Ambala k PTCL ka number bhi mila.. tab Abhijeet ne Mujhy inform kiya k Ambala jail me Akhil ka koi saathi he.. (in simple tone) to bas phir Hm ne saamne wo plan rakha jo wo constable or Kamlesh janty the.. or Back-up plan Abhijeet ne set kiya Commandos wala.. Kiyun k Mujhy ye bhi shaq tha k koi Mujh pr bhi nazar rakh raha ho.._

 _DIG Sir looked at Him in amazement and All Others looked at Abhijeet with proud.. As How amazingly Abhijeet deal with All the things at both places in same time.. while Dcp Sir were really feeling uncomfortable and was changing His side after intervals.. as how many time He tortured Abhijeet through His words and Sometimes with His Antics along with the Current case, but This Time Abhijeet turned the Game so easily and smoothly.._

 _DIG Sir said in Proud tone: Well-done Senior Inspector Abhijeet You just did a mind-blowing Job.. we can understand that this Time you had a tough time in Absence of ACP Praduman and Senior Inspector Daya but still You full-filled Your duty very well Officer..We All have Proud on You..(To All) Well-done CID team.. and All the best All of You.. Us HQ officer k againt bohot hard action liya jae ga.._

 _Saying this He Left from There while Dcp too followed Him after throwing a meaningfull glance to Daya who did'nt get it but Abhijeet looked at Him with fire in His eyes , who ignored it and Rushed outside.._

 _After Their Departure Acp Sir looked at Duo and asked: Tum logo ne Rajat ko kese bachaya ?? (Telling) Police Station se phone aya tha derh so (150) logo ki fouj ko itni asaani se arrest kar liya.. (in surprise tone) kese??_

 _Rajat Replied: Sir Mujhy wahan ye log har waqt behosh hi rakhty the.. (in smile) kiyun k in logo ko dar rehta tha k kahin uthne k bad Me yahan se bhag na jao (Eyeing at Vikraant) Ek Din jb Mujhy hosh aya to Vikraant Mere samne tha.._

 _Vikraant continued: Mene Rajat Sir ko wahan se un hide-outs ki help se nikalwaya or wahan (looking at Akhil who was already listening Them) Akhil k sathi Adri ko bitha diya or Rajat Sir ko unki jagah bitha diya.._

 _Abhijeet asked to Rajat: Tum ne Vikraant pr Trust kese kr liya??_

 _Rajat shrugged His shoulder: Sir Mene trust nahi kiya tha (Vikraant looked at Him, while He Added) Mujhy us waqt laga ye Mere sath Good Cop Bad Cop wali game khel raha hy to bas is liye Me bhi iska sath dety gaya.._

 _Vikraant smiled and then asked: Or agar me waqai Good Cop wali game khel raha hota to??_

 _Rajat simply: esa hota to wesa bhi hojata.._

 _Vikraant looked at Him in shock: Kesa??_

 _Fredrics in smile: Jesa Cid karti he Apradiyon k sath.._

 _Acp raised His eye-brow and shook His head in disappointment: Abhijeet Aage bolo.._

 _Abhijeet started._

 ** _Flash back_** ** _:_**

 _Suchin was driving very fastly as They All scared with Daya's sudden bad health.. but when They crossed just 5 minutes journey_ _Daya said in normal tone: Suchin Gaari roko.. (Suchin pressed the breaks hardly, Car stopped in nano second.. He looked at Him and then at Abhijeet who was already looking at Daya in confusion, Daya felt His gaze and then Others too .. so Shrugged His shoulders with) Natak tha wo sab .._

 _Pankaj looked at Him with shock: Kiyaaa Natak.. lekin kiyun?_

 _While Abhijeet shook His head in disoppintment and asked directly: Signal kab mila??_

 _Daya looked at Him with smile **Ahan Sharp Shine** Abhijeet accepted the praised with a nod while Daya replied ignoring Pankaj'Question: Jab Abhijeet Meri Wheel-Chair k aage aa kr betha tha tab Usk sun glasses me Mene Rajat ka signal dekha.. (explaining) Jab Me or Rajat ik sath Mission pr the tb Hm ne kuch signals/codes banae the taa k problem k waqt unka istemaal kar saken.. wo codes sirf Me or Rajat hi jante hen so Mere liye us signal ko pehchan'na ziyada Mushkil nahi tha.. (added) Rajat ne kaha he wo yahin (looking at the Resturant) wo isi resturant me ae ga.._

 _Suchin in confusion: Lekin ye Apko kese pata chala??_

 _Abhijeet looked at Daya with fixed gaze who forwarded the paper with: is message se.._

 _Abhijeet took that paper from His Hand and started to read **Meat at near-by resturant**.. Abhijeet asked: lekin ye us ne Tumhe diya kab??_

 _Daya winked: Thori chalakiyan Mujhy bhi aati hen boss.. (Abhijeet glared Him so He instantly replied) Jb usne Mujhy Aankho se Apne Rajat hone ka bataya usi waqt usne ye bhi bataya k Mere pairo k pas ye note hy.. or Tum log Sab to aage the is liye Tum logo ko pata nahi chala.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and then All started to wait for Rajat.. After sometimes Rajat and Vikrant_ _joined Them .._

 _Abhijeet asked in concern: Rajat Tum thik ho??_

 _Rajat nodded in assurance and looked at Daya with: Thank You sir Apne sahi waqt par Mera signal samjh liya.._

 _Daya: Rajat ek Cid officer har halat me attentive rehta hy (Then looked at Vikraant and asked) Ye kon he ? or ye Tumhari help kiyun kar raha hy??_

 _Instead of Rajat, Vikraant replied: Beta khoya he Mene Apna, wo beta jo jaan se bhi ziyada aziz tha Mujhy.. (Daya looked at Him in shock and hurt, While Vikraant continued in lost tone) jante ho Daya jb Uper waly ko Apse Apk dhero gunaho k bad bhi Ache kaam karwane hoty hen to wo Apse Apki sab se pyaari cheez cheen leta hy taa k Apko is bat ka ehsaas dila sake k Ap se bhi ziyada takat koi rakhta hy.. is liye ab Ap ruk jana chahiye warna Warning har kisi ko bar bar nahi milti.. (All looked at Him in pain as.. Daya placed His Hand on Vikraant's shoulder who added) jab Sarang ko usne Mere saamne us ... (He could'nt complete His sentence with a lump in His throat.. After taking a big sigh He Continued) Us din bhi Meri Aankhe nahi khuli.. tab bhi Me in sab ka zimedar Tumhe hi samjh raha tha.. Sarang ki Mout k bad me Coma me chala gaya tha or ek din Mujhy_ _Akhil ki Niyat k bare me Pata chala.. k wo Sarang se jalta he.. insecure he .. (in strong tone) phir jis din se hosh me aaya hun tab se Mene Akhil ko saza dilwane k bare me soch liya tha.. (in low tone) isi liye Rajat ki help ki or ab Tum logo ki madad se hi Me Akhil se badla le sakta hun..._

 _He stopped and looked at All and found sadness in All Eyes.. so He wiped His teary eyes which becomes wet after remembering about Sarang.. then said in fresh tone: Ap sab udaas mat hon Please.. Mere Bete ko to Mujh pr fakhr hoga.. (in whisper) wo bohot khush hoga ab.._

 _Abhijeet pat His shoulder.. and after that They discussed Their plan.. and Abhijeet Gave the idea of sending Police from All sides to catch Akhil's All Goons.. And then They Sent Daya with Freddy after calling Him at that respected resturant for rest because Daya was not feeling well.. but when Daya comes to know about that They Arrested boss so He insist Fredrics to take Him to Beauro.. as He Personally want to see Akhil.._

 ** _Flashback Over:_**

 _Abhijeet stopped and then said to Fredrics: ise le kar jao yahan se (to Vikraant) Vikraant Tum ne Hamari bohot help ki lekin.._

 _While Acp sir looked at Vikraant and said in Soft tone: Vikraant Tum ne Cid ki bohot help ki he (added) lekin Tum bhi ek waqt_

 _tak in sab ka hissa rahe ho.. is liye Tumhe bhi jana hoga (Hurridely) lekin Me Court me Apeal karu ga k Tumhe Km se Km saza ho or.._

 _Vikraant instantly cut Him: Sir please ye Ap kesi bate kar rahe hen.. Mene jo bhi kiya wo Sirf is liye k Mera Beta Mujh se naraz na rahe.. (in low tone) Or wese bhi Mene koi acha kaam nahi kiya Me to Akhil se badla lena chahta tha.. (in wet tone) Sarang Mujh se bohot pyaar karta tha wo Mere tariqo ko like nahi karta tha lekin wo Mujhy kabhi chor kar bhi nahi jaana chahta tha.._

 ** _Wo Tum se Bohot ziyada pyaar karta tha.. jb Hm sab wahan se bhaag rahe the tb Mene use bhi bhagne ko kaha tha lekin wo wahan se nahi hila... wo Tum se bohot pyaar karta tha Vikraant wo Tumhare liye wahan ruka .. Tumhe chor kar bhaga nahi.. janta tha wo k agar wo Pakra jae ga to Use saza mile gi lekin wo Tum pr Trust karta tha .. lekin Tum ne use bachaya tak nahi... usk liye lary bhi nahi.. Kiyun Vikraant kiyun??_**

 _Daya said in lost tone but His voice were filled in pain, helplessness , guilt and anger .._

 _Vikraant replied blankly: **Kiyun k farz k aage Apne Baap or bety ko nahi dekha jata or ye bat Cid walo se barh kar kon jan sakta hy??** **or us waqt wo bhi Mere liye farz hi tha..**_

 _Saying this He too moved with Fredrics who have Akhil in His hands while His words were echoing in Daya's ear.. Today They solved the case.. They were succeeded to solve the problems created by Daya.._

 _They successfully caught the criminals.. but Daya was feeling Himself a reason for All the happening.._

 _He was thinking Himself a looser He could'nt fulfill His duty .. He became unsuccessfull in Hs farz.. as He easily got fool by Akhil and His Mens.. In Previous Day He was thinking about how to safe other kids and how to get rid from that Terrorist but today When the case got solved He was just blamming Himself.. what kinda help He did for His team instead of creating troubles for Them.. He was thinking and blamming Himself when Abhijeet's concern voice make Him realized that He was still in beauro.._

 _He Looked at Him and asked: Tum kuch keh rahe the?_

 _Abhijeet read His face expression then said with a sigh: Me keh raha tha Tumhe abhi ghar jana chahiye.. Me Acp sir ko details de kr Tumhe join karta hun (softly) hmmm??_

 _Daya was not in the state of Argue with Him nor in the condition of staying there so nodded His head in yes.. so Abhijeet asked to Vivek to drop Him.. and after sending Daya Abhijeet made His way towards Acp's cabin.._

 ** _Chapter End.._**

 ** _so Finally All investigation part has done.._**

 ** _hope i mentioned everything.. but if i forgot something then do remind.._**

 ** _how was it??_**

 ** _so_**

 ** _now emotional part will be start.._**

 ** _will meet soon_**

 ** _till then_**

 ** _take care and_**

 ** _stay happy.._**


	20. Chapter 20

_Abhijeet entered inside Acp Sir's cabin who was already waiting for Him, after feeling someone's presence He looked at Him and signalled Him to sit.. Abhijeet sat There .._

 _Acp Sir started: Abhijeet Mujhy such me Tum pr Bohot gurv he.. Me janta hun Pichle kuch Din Tumnare liye bilkul bhi asaan nahi the lekin Tum ne jis tariqe se sb deal kiya, Mujhy..._

 _Abhijeet inturrupted: Sir abhi bhi sab kuch deal nahi kiya (meaningfully) Abhi bhi kuch kam ese hen Sir jinhe Apne deal karna hy.._

 _Acp Sir raised His eye-brow with: Matlab Punishment announce hogai??_

 _Abhijeet in surprise: Sir Ap kese samjh jaty hen??_

 _Acp Sir teasingly: Tumhe kiya lgta he ye jo Mere Baal hen ye Mene dhoop me safed kiy hen?? (Abhijeet down His head, a curve appear on His lips, while Acp Sir added) Jo kaam Mujhy deal karne hote hen (stressing) khas kr jinhy Tum nahi kr sakte wo Me achy se janta hun.. (asked) Kiya Punishment mili he??_

 _The Smile which were appeared few moments ago vanised and a sad shade took it's place .. He replied after Exhaling a Deep breath: Ek saal ki Suspension.. (in fear) Ese to uska Pura Carier kharab hojae ga.._ _(with Hope) Me janta hun Sir uski Galti thi Pr sirf us ki hi to Galti nahi thi na??_

 _Acp Sir looked at Him and then said after few moments: Me bat karta hun Headquarters se Daya ki Punishment kam karne ki.._ _Tum (but stopped After seeing the person on Enterance, He uttered) Daya.._

 _Abhijeet hurridely looked at His back and then stood up from His place to Help Daya.. Daya who was standing at Door Steps looked at Abhijeet and Stopped Him with: Abhi itna bhi naqabil nahi hoa hun .._

 _His words pinched His buddy's heart who just nodded but did'nt sat back.. while Daya move towards Acp sir's desk with Slow and disbalance steps.. The journey of few steps He completed in 2 minutes Acp Sir were looking at Him in silence.. Daya after reaching there Continued: Me to ye dene aya tha (forwarding the Envelope towards Acp Sir, who grabbed it and heared more)_ _I'm Sorry Sir.. Meri wajh se Apko or Abhijeet ko bohot ziyada suffer karna para.. (Acp Sir who was about to Opened the envelope looked at Him with a jerk, Abhijeet who was looking at the floor in silence after hearing This He closed His eyes in pain because He knew it , what is inside the Envelope..Daya took a pause and Added in requesting tone) Sir Ap ise sign kar dijye ga Please.._

 _Acp Sir averted His Gaze and then spoke in cold tone: Matlb Apne kiye ki saza bhugte bina hi bhaag jana chahty ho.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with complain but before He could speak Heared Day's voice: Sir Me Kaa'ir zaror hun lekin bhagora nahi.. (in strong tone) Saza puri kr k hi jaon ga.._

 _Acp sir in same tone: or kiya Tumhe pata he Tumhari Punishment kiya hy??_

 _Daya in sad smile: Zahir he Sir ek do mahine ki suspension to hogi nahi (eyeing at Abhijeet) warna Abhijeet Ap se pehly Mujhy batata (Abhijeet looked at Him, who continued) Ya to Mejhy demote kar diya gaya he ya phir Mera Transfer .. (exhaling a deep breath) Ya Phir_...

 _Acp Sir cut Him in mid: is k bawajood bhi Tum chah rahe ho k Me is pr sign karu??_

 _Daya in blank tone: Mujhy Punishment kab tak bata di jae gi??_

 _Acp sir sigh and replied: Tum filhal medical leave pr ho.. or abhi Tum ja sakty ho (To Abhijeet) Tum bhi.._

 _Duo together: Yes Sir.._

 _As Daya turn to go He felt a sharp pain in His leg and was about to fall Abhijeet hurridely supported Him with: Naqabil nahi zakhmi ho.. (in meaningful tone) or zakhmi koi bhi hosakta he.._

 _Daya neither said anything nor resist to Free Himself from Abhijeet's grip while Abhijeet silently supported Him and helped Him to come out from Beauro.._

 _then They crossed the whole journey in complete silence.._

 _Duo Reached at Their Place, Abhijeet helped Him to come out.. and Then He Himself Ranged the bell, Rohaan who was inside the House hurridely opened the door and gave them space to enter.._

 _Abhijeet made Daya sat on Sofa.. who were looking exhausted and Feeling Pain in His wounds too, while Rohaan went inside kitchen to brought water but Abhijeet stopped Him with: Dekho Fridge me Juice hoga.._ _(softly) wohi le ao.._

 _Rohaan nodded and bring it after sometimes.. And give it to Abhijeet , who took it from His hands and forward it towards Daya.._

 _Daya grabbed the Glass in silence.. and Abhijeet Said to Rohaan: Rohaan Aakash ko Phone kr ke keh do k ek bar Daya ko check kar len.._

 _Daya coldly: Me theek hun_

 _Abhijeet strictly: Rohaan_

 _Rohaan looked at Both and then went inside His room with: Ap khud kar len.. Mujhy Apni jan bohot pyaari he.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with shock: Ye Mujhy bol kar gaya??_

 _Daya_ _silently_ _with closed eyes_ _: Tum Apne gusse ki dhaal me hamesha nahi chup sakte Abhi.._

 _Abhijeet who first didn't uderstand the meaning but later replied after getting His pal's Point: or Tum Apni Khamoshi k peechay.._

 _Daya in same tone: lekin is bar Me khamosh nahi tha.._

 _Abhijeet in meaningful tone: lekin kaha bhi to nahi kuch.. (Daya just turned His gaze to other side, Abhijeet After sometimes asked) Naraz he Mujh se??_

 _Daya relucantly: jese Tumhe to pata hi nahi.._

 _Abhijeet smiled sadly: or kiyun naraz he??_

 _Daya again: jese Tum jante hi nahi??_

 _Abhijeet stood up from His place and sat Near Daya's leg and added softly: Lekin me Tere mu se sun'na chahta hun.._

 _Daya complainingly: Mene Tumse Pucha tha Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet replied calmly: Tu ne saza ka pucha tha ziyadti ka nahi.._

 _Daya in anger: Saza saza hoti he Abhi.. kam ya ziyada nahi.._

 _Abhijeet again replied calmly: Exactly Daya Saza saza hoti he Saazish nahi.. (placed His both hands on Daya's leg) Dcp sir ne Puri koshish ki thi k Tujhe ziyada se ziyada saza den Me bas.._

 _Daya inturrupted: or Tum pohanch gae wahan un se larne.. Mera defense karne.. (in hurt) Tumhe pata hy Mujhy kitna bura laga tha us waqt jab Acp sir ne Mujhy Saza k bare me taunt kiya or (with lump in His throat) indirectly bhagora kaha.._

 _Abhijeet smiled sadly: Pehli bat Mene Dcp sir se koi larai nahi ki (telling) even Mene to un se bat bhi nahi ki.. (added) or dosri bat Tum ne jo Resignation letter la kar unhe diya kiya wo un k liye Taunt nahi tha?? (asked softly) Tu ne kese soch liya k wo sign kar den ge.._

 _Daya shook His head in no: Qk Me Cid me rehne k liaq nahi hun Abhi.. nahi rehna chahta me Cid me.. Bohot thak gaya hun Me.. bohot (placing His both hands on His face) Aankhe band krta hun to Sarang ki wo smile nazar aati hy uska (brokenly) uska wo bikhraa hoa khoon.. (Looked at Him) or jab aankhe kholta hun to Sarang ki cheekh or us dosre bache ki cheekh sunai deti hen wo Goli ki awaz... (Abhijeet looked at Him in pain_ _, while He added helplessly) Me kiya karu Abhi .._

 _Abhijeet asked: Or Mujh se ek bar pucha bhi nahi?_

 _This time Daya didn't replied ..and at the Same time Door bell rang Abhijeet went to open the door and cameback with Aakash.._ _They Shifted Daya in His room and Aakash started to treat Him while Abhijeet left the room to make dinner for Them._

 ** _Inside The Room:_**

 _After Satisfying from His side asked in fresh tone: Ab ziyada pain to nahi he??_

 _Daya shooked His head in no and then asked: Me kab tak Theek se chal paon ga??_

 _Aakash looked at Him and answered: Dekho Daya Tumhare pair me koi choti moti mouch nahi thi jise nikalne k ek din bad tak Tum ne rest kiya or Tum Dorne lage.. (in explaining way) it was a fracture.. jis ka Tumhe boht dihan se khayal rakhna chahiye tha.. pr Tum me is pair pr boht dabav dala jis ki wajh se plaster me stain hogai he.. Mene fihal to theek kr diya he par agar Tumne ab is par or zor dala to Sara procedure again karna hoga.._

 _Daya in crying tone: Lekin Me is wheel-chair pr mazeed nahi beth sakta Doctor Aakash.._

 _Aakash_ _in soft tone: i can understand Daya is wheel-chair pr kesa fee hota he_ _(giving Him idea) Tum ek kaam karo Stick use kar lo (Daya was about to open His mouth, Aakash added strictly) Daya pair pr ziyada zor nahi nahi dena.._

 _After few minutes Rohaan joined Them and make Daya busy with Him while Aakash after excusingcame outside.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aakash came outside after treating Daya and found Abhijeet who were sitting on sofa while looking in deep thoughts.. Aakash jerked His head and sat beside Him and asked: kiya soch rahe ho ??_

 _Abhijeet already came out from His pool of thoughts seeing Aakash beside Him , replied: Daya k bare me soch raha tha??_

 _Aakash again: or Daya k bare me kiya soch rahe ho??_

 _Abhijeet repeated Daya's words: Jese Tumhe to pata hi nahi.._

 _Aakash rolled His eyes: Kis bary me bat kar rahe ho Abhijeet??_

 _Abhijeet sighed hardly: Aakash Daya kab theek hoga?? (in helpless tone) yar wo boht taqleed me he .. (added) na theek se so pa raha hy .. na khata he .. na bate karta he.. bas khamosh hi khamosh rehta he.. (angirly) or aj to Sahab Acp sir ko Apna resignation de kar aagae.._

 **Chapter End**

 **how was it??**

 **will meet soon**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **stay safe :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Guest: Dear agr bat sirf Daya sir ki kidnapping ki hoti or wo secrets batate to HQ waly itna tough decision nahi lete.. lekin bat yahan Daya sir ki apni mistakes ki bhi hen na unho ne bina kisi se mashwar kiye Ek car borrow ki.. phr apna route change kiya.. khud ko apne team mates se door kiya.. itni high profie file wo ek unknown gaari me liye ja rahe the.. unhi basis pr unhe punishment mili he.. agr wo ye sb galtiyan na krte to 2 bacho ki jaan na jaati .. Agr Apko ab bhi punishment part baseless lag raha to i'am sorry for that...and really pleased to know that you liked the other things.. really obliged.. pleasure belongs to Me.. stay happy :)_**

 ** _Priya: Thank you dear :)_**

 ** _Ks: Thank you dear :)_**

 ** _LS: Thank you so much dear :)_**

 ** _Geetu: Really humbled to know that you liked each and every part of that chapter.. thank you so much... here's your update :)_**

 ** _You too take care :)_**

 ** _Coolak diii: Thank you so much Diii ... really pleased to know that you liked Acp Sir and Abhijeet sir's convo and then Duo part too.. i'am happy that i got successfull to show what you people want .. you too stay safe and happy diii :)_**

 ** _Angelbetu: Yeah you can say healing part is going to be start... but yesh ye ese emotional hone nahi wala .. as i'am really bad in describing emotions (shyly) Awww diii Really happy to know that you liked that falling and grabbing part .. thank you so much.. keep supprorting like this :)_**

 ** _The Mysterous Princess: i'am really sorry bacha jan .. jb bhi ff pr aati itna sara stuff ikhata hoa hota read krne ka or phir sath writing bhi hoti.. Me puri koshish karti hun k on going stories read karu.. but hamesha late hojati hun .. you are going really well in DOF and also describing a the things perfectly.. keep it up bache. ME bs in stories k complete hone k bad sirf reaing mode pr rahun gi or sb ki sari stories read kru gi pakka.. till then pls don't be sad.. and Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Cuttie pari: Yes ye to waqai boht bura hoa Daya sir to silent shell me chale gae.. chalo ab Ap dekho k Abhijeet sir unhe is sb se kese bahar nikalte hen... (winks) thank you so much :) you too take care guriya :)_**

 ** _Guest: Seriously yar Mujhy bhi zehar se km nahi lagte :-p_**

 ** _Me ye wali feeling boht ache se smjh sakti .. or isk liye I'am really thank ful to you k apko ye story itni achi lag rahi k Ap update k liye mujhy dant rahin (shyly)_**

 ** _Lekin to be honest Mene is bar story ko pak'ka end karne ka irada kiya hoa he.. pr Darar ko update nahi kar pai thi is liye usk updates me time laga then "Trust and Patient" or "kabhi youn bhi chalta h" bhi to post ki na Mene.. Ap wo bhi to dekhen bichari bachi kitna kaam kr rahi..._**

 ** _Any ways thank you once again :) khush raho hamesha.._**

 ** _Angel Arzo: Pleased to see you back and also obliged to know that you liked it... thank you so much :) here's your update.._**

 ** _Guest: Here's your update_**

 ** _start:_**

 _Aakash who was listening to Him in silence, said after Abhijeet's breifing: Abhijeet jb Daya ko hospital laya gaya tha tab hi Mene kaha tha k use psychiatrist ki zarorat he.. Tum use Treatment k liye ready karwao.. jab tak us k sessions nahi honge wo Better nahi hoga (telling) ab tak wo case me busy tha or shayed tension me bhi is liye wo jaldi recover kar raha tha pr ab wo bilkul free he na koi case ki tension na job.. or phir Jb wo sota he to sare incindent uski aankho k samne aane lagte hen.. or wo jerk k sath uth jata he.._ _(with sigh) or ye sb ache signs nahi hen.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him: kiya matlb??_

 _Aakash: Matlb wo theek se so nahi paa raha or agr uska mind relax nahi hoga to wo baqi koi kaam bhi theek se nahi kar pae ga.. Abhijeet Hamara relax brain hamari life par boht bara impact rakhti he or agr brain hi restless ho to Hm na theek se soch pate hen na hi kuch theek se kar pate hen.._

 _Abhijeet asked: Me kiya karu Mujhy ye batao.._

 _Aakash standing up with: Treamtment k liye ready karwao use (meaningfully) kese Ye Tum jaano.._

 _After saying this He left from There while Abhijeet sat there with a sigh_ _but then stood up from His place and followed Aakash who was now moving towards His car.. Abhijeet looked at Him and called Him: Aakash..._

 _Aakash stopped and looked back at Him and asked: Kya hoa??_

 _till now Abhijeet reached closed to Him and replied: Me Pehle khud Psychiatrist se milna chahta hun (after a moment) Abhi possible he kya??_

 _Aakash looked at Him in silence then took out His cell dailed a number.. soon the Call got connected and He said: Hello Suman Me Dr. Aakash bol raha hun .. Han wo Mujhy ye Poochna tha k Dr. Ranveer ki aj koi appointment to nahi he??_

 _Suman replied: Nahi sir aj unki koi appoitment nahi he.._

 _Aakash: Acha to ek kaam karo Ranveer se keh do k Me milne aa raha hun us se.. Officially.._

 _Suma: Alright sir.._

 _And after that He cut the call and looked at Abhijeet with: Chalo .. Aj Ranveer free he Hm Araam se saari bat kar sakte hen (suggesting Him) Tum Daya ki Saari files le lo zarort par sakti he..Me yehin Tumhara wait krta hun.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and went inside to take All the files He needed and after that both left towards Hospital.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _At Hospital_**

 _ **Dr. Ranveer's cabin** :_

 _After the formal intro Ranveer was reading the file keenly while Aakash and Abhijeet were sitting on couch present infront of Him.. After reading the file in detail Ranveer looked at both and asked: Daya ki past life kesi thi??_

 _Abhijeet asked confusingly: Past life matlb??_

 _Dr. Ranveer: I Mean Past me koi incident hoa ho?? ya usk kisi relative ne use kabhi Mentally torture kiya ho ?? ya koi hard life wagera??_

 _Abhijeet replied after inhaling a deep breath: Daya orphanage me pala bara he .. (looking at Him meaningfully) aage Ap andaza laga len kesi thi uski life.._

 _Dr. Ranveer felt sad for Him and then said after a minute: isi liye wo Un Bacho ki death se itna ziyada disturb he.. (asked) kiya Daya ko Bacho se kuch ziyada hi lagao he??_

 _Abhijeet: boht ziyada.. Us se kisi bhi Bachy ka rona bardasht nahi hota or Wo Us rote bachy ko chup karwane k liye kuch bhi kar jata he.._

 _Dr Ranveer taking a deep breath speak up: Dekhen Mr. Abhijeet Mr. Daya k bare me jitna Apne bataya or jitna is file me likha he us hisab se to Mr. Daya boht ziyada sensitive he Bacho k mamle me.. or phir ese me itna harsh scene dekhna.. is sb se Wo Mentally boht hi buri tarha break hoe hen.. (added ,while coming little bit forward) lekin Unki will power kafi strong he jis wajh se Wo Coma me nahi gae ya phir kisi bhi tarha ka Mental disorder nahi hoa Unhe.. lekin khatra abhi tak puri tarha tala nahi he.._

 _Abhijeet irritatingly: isi liye to Apk pas aaya hun Me Doctor.._

 _Dr Ranveer smiled: Patience please maintain Your patience specially infornt of Daya.. Unhe softly deal karna he lekin sath hi strictly bhi.. dekhe Abhijeet loha lohe ko kat'ta he.. is case me bhi yehi hoga Daya ko involve rakhe un kaamo me jin me wo interested hen, stressed se door rakhen or Specially koshish karen Wo Apni Job join kar len..it will Help Him to come out from His Trauma.._

 _Abhijeet: isi bat ka to rona he Doctor .. Use Suspend kr diya gaya he.._

 _Dr Ranveer: oh no.. ye phir ek problem he.. (then again asked) kiya Unki life Me Unki job k elawa koi or pirority nahi he?? Hame Unka mind divert karna hoga.. Unhe kisi tension mee daalna hoga (with deep breath) Agar esa karne Me Ap successful nahi hote to phir medically Unhe treat kr k Unki memory ko clear kiya jae ga jis k negative effects bhi hen.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with a jerk as who can understand this situation Better than Him.. He said in composing Tone: Me dekhta hun.. (standing up) Thank you so much Doctor for your time.._

 _Seeing Him standing Aakash and Ranveer too stood up from His place and Ranveer forward His hand for shake: It will be My Pleasure when Mr. Daya become fit and fine.. Ap unhe Session k liye ready karwaen .. Me Unse personally milna chahu ga.._

 _Abhijeet grabbed His hand with a smile: Sure.. Me puri koshish karu ga.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aakash and Abhijeet were moving towards parking when Abhijeet asked: ye Dr Ranveer kese doctor hen??_

 _Aakash looked at Him in confusion: kiya matlb kese Doctor hen??_

 _Abhijeet: Mera Matlab Kitna ajeeb maswara diya he k Daya ko Tension se door bhi rakhna he or Uski Life me Tension laani bhi he._

 _a chuckle came out from Aakash's mouth which make Him angry while Aakash replied: Ary bhai Ranveer ka matlb tha k Daya ko involve rakho jese ab tk wo case me involve tha pr ab ki bar Daya ki involvements kuch or hon.. jis se wo Apna ye gum bhool jae as Tum ne ye totka to suna hoga **Agr ap k hath me dard he to Ek hathora lijye or use Apne per par maariye yaqeen maniye Ap hath ka drd bhool jaen gen**.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in shock: Tumhara demagh kharab he Tum kehma chahty ho Use is trauma se bahar nikalne k liye Me Use is se bari pareshani me daalu.._

 _Aakash left the area after passing a meaningful sentance: Abhijeet bure halat banane or hone me farq hota he.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him going so He too sat inside The Qualis: Dimagh kharab hogaya he in Doctors ka.. kuch bhi baqe ja rahe hen.. Ajeeb hi tariqe he treatment k.. ab bhala Me Apne Daya ko is pareshani se nikalne k liye or Pareshan karu.. (looking at The Sky) Oh GOD ab tk is case me Apne Meri start se itni help ki he ab Daya ko is Trauma se bahar nikalne k liye bhi koi tareeqa bataen .. (with a lump in His throat) Me Daya ko Memory loss wale treatment se nahi guzarna chahta.._ _._ _._ _._ _._ ** _At DUO'S House:_**

 _Abhijeet enter inside the house and found Daya who was sitting in lounge's sofa while looking lost in His own world, so He moved towards Him and asked: kya hoa Daya Tu yahan kiyun betha he??_

 _Daya looked at Him and then replied: kuch nahi wo nind nahi aa rahi thi to bahar aagaya.. pr jab bahar aaya to na Tum ghar pr the na Rohaan.. to yehin beth gaya.. kahan gae the Tum??_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and then replied calmly: Daya Me Aakash ko drop karne gaya tha (in confusion) or Rohaan to ghar pr hi tha jb Me ghar se nikla tha.._

 _Daya: pr Me yahan qareeban ek ghante se betha hun Rohaan ghar pr pichly ek ghante se to nahi he.._ _Abhijeet: ho sakta he wo so raha ho?? (moving towards Rohaan's room) Me dekhta hun_..

 _Daya in hurt: Abhijeet please.. chal sakta hun Me.. dekh liya he Pure ghar me.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in pain: i'am sorry yar Daya Me Tujhy hurt nahi karna chahta tha.. (changing the topic with) phone kya Tumne Use??_

 _Daya silently: Tumhari tarha Use bhi phone ghar pr rakhne ki bimari he.._

 _listening this Abhijeet instantly check His phone which were not present inside His pocket so He looked at the chester and found His mobile there.. now He can understand Daya's tension.. so He added in complete guilty tone: i'am really sorry Daya.. Me Aakash k peechay suddenly gaya tha Mujhy yad hi nahi raha mobile le jaane ka.. (giving Him hope) yahin kahin gaya hoga wo aajae ga .. (telling) ho sakta he uncle auntie ko milne gaya ho.._

 _Daya nodded but said nothing.. Abhijeet looked at Him in pain and then made His way towards kitchen for preparing something.. He was badly missing Daya's scold for not taking phone with Him.. how Daya used to snubbed Him whenever He went somewhere without informing Daya or without His cell phone.. He jerked His head in sad smile: pehle to sahab bina batae jane pr ese naraz hote the k manane k liye bhi do din lag jate the (in wet tone) or ab Apni tension bhi Apne seenaty me dafan kiye betha hy.. Daya yar please theek hoja._ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Here Daya's worridness were increasing by each passage of Time: kiya karu Rohaan k ghar call kr k puchu?? agar wo wahan nahi hoa to uncle auntie se kya kahun ga?? kahin police station to nahi gaya.. pr agar emergency me bhi jata to mobile or bike ki chabiya to le jaata.._

 _Abhijeet after finishing His work came there and looked at Him in tension so asked: Us k Ghar call k poochte hen.._ _Daya directly: Agr wo wahan nahi hoa to uncle auntie se kiya kahen ge.._

 _Abhijeet: lekin agar wahan hoa to??_

 _Daya nodded His head in yes.. Abhijeet dailed Rohaan father's number who picked the call in happy tone: Hello Abhijeet beta kese ho?? or Daya kesa he??_

 _Abhijeet too repiled in same tone: Hm dono bilkul theek he uncle .. Ap bataen Auntie or Ap kese hen??_

 _Rohaan's father: bohat barhiya hen Hm dono bhi .. or batao Rohaan ziyada tang to nahi karta na.. wese kya kr raha he wo is waqt??_

 _Listening this Both got shocked and also They get Their answer too that Rohaan is not with them.._ _Abhijeet replied in composing tone: Aan wo uncle Rohaan bilkul nahi tang karta or filhal wo crockery lene gaya he.. aata he to bat karwata hun Uski Apse.._

 _Rohaan's father: Ary nahi nahi beta Me khud kar lun ga bt.. Tum Daya ka khayal rakhna.._

 _and then after some more chat Abhijeet cut the call and looked at Daya who was already looking at Him: Rohaan ghar to nahi gaya.. Police station call karen??_

 _Daya shook His head in no: Nahi agr wahn jata to mobile or bike ki keys le kr jaata.._

 _now Abhijeet were also feeling tension for Their little young lad.._

 _two more hours were passed like this but still there were no sign of Rohaan.. so Abhijeet said: Me abhi bearuo ja raha hun.. Hm ese hi hath pr hath rakh kar nahi beth sakte.._

 _Daya said: Me tb tk Usk friends ko ca karta hun.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and was about to go when They heared door's opening sound.._ _both looked at the direction and got shocked to See Rohaan who were entering inside having injuries on His body.. Abhijeet rushed towards Him and asked in tension: Rohaan ye sb kya he ?? kahan se aarahe ho Ap?? (while side by side helping Him to sattle on couch)_

 ** _Chapter End.._**

 _ **will meet soon :)** **till then take care and stay happy :)**_


	22. New Hope

**_Replies:_**

 ** _Sab, 123, Abc, Priya, Emaan, Ls, Guest: Heartily thank You so Much to All of you for reviewing.. Means a lot.. keep supporting like this :)_**

 ** _Cuttie Pari: hahahah bhae itni khushiii... kya bat he .. Chalo jaan kr boht khushi hoi k Me ne Apk dil ko khush kr diya... Really pleased baccha khush raho hamesha.. sad to hoga na as emotional part start he ab story ka.. case k chaq'qar me Daya sir Apni feelings bhi thik se nahi samjh pae the.. jee jee bilkul betu Abhi sir to hen hi Daya sir k sath or unka sath Daya sir ko theek bhi kr de ga.. heheh My Genius bacha ye Chapter resd kr k batao k Abhi sir ki planning thi ya nahii... Thaaank you very much doll.. Take care :)_**

 ** _A learning Pen: completely alright betu jaan.. i can understand the busy scheduals... so not a big issue... hehe really pleased to know that You like Abhijeet Sir irritation for both doctors... khush raho hamesha.. thank you so much dear bachy :)_**

 ** _Guest: As You command boss.. i'll complete this story as soon as i can... i'm really happy after knowing that someone is eagerly waiting for the update.. really sorry bacha for making you wait so long.. but for now i will try my best to update two chapters in a week... Thaaank You so much baccha... khush raho hamesha..._**

 ** _Baqi bhaE silent readers do review yar .._**

 ** _Start:_**

 _Rohaan looked at both_ _and got the tension Easily on Their faces, so replied while looking at Daya: Bhaiya Me theek hun bas thori se chot lag gai th_ _i.._

 _Daya in straight tone: kahan se aa rahe ho??_

 _Rohaan with down head: Bhaiya wo Me Mall gaya tha.. (Telling) Actually Apne jb kaha k Ap kuch time akely rehna chahte hen to Me bahar aagaya pr Abhijeet Bhaiya bhi nahi the bahar to Mene socha kiyun na kuch cook kr lun.. required Saman nahi tha to wohi lene gaya tha .. or wahan kuch larko se hatha pai hogai_..

 _Abhijeet_ _asked: Hatha pai kiyun?? or Apne doctor ko dikhaya??_

 _Rohaan shook His head in no: Nahi Bhaiya itni severe injuries nahi hen (Daya looked at Him with **Dikh raha he** , Rohaan after getting His look down His head and then added) Wahan kuch larke ek chotay bachy ko Pareshan kar rahe the to Me bs.._

 _Daya inturrupted: Hero ban gaya..(in strict tone) bata kr kiyun nahi gae the?? or phone phone kya ghar me sajane k liye liya he??_

 _Abhijeet shook His head in disappointment , and left from There to bring first aid kit. As He really don't wanna interfere between His Youngers.._

 _Rohaan: I'am sorry bhaiya.. Me to bs Apko disturb nahi karna chahta tha.. Mujhy to laga tha half hour me free ho kar wapis bhi aajaon ga.. Or Phone bhul gaya tha.._

 _Abhijeet came there and after seeing Him coming with first aid kit_ _Daya was about to go when Abhijeet stopped Him with: Khana ready he Daya.. kha kar jana.._

 _Daya nodded and moved towards dining table with the help of Walking stick.. Abhijeet looked at Him and after inhaling a deep breath He looked at Rohaan and sat beside Him, who was sitting There with off mood, so He said in cheering tone: Abhi thori der pehle Mene bhi dant khai he.._

 _Rohaan looked at Him in shock: Apne bhi ?? lekin kiyun..??_

 _Abhijeet calmly: Phone ghar pr bhool gaya tha or bina batae gaya tha.. (in smile) khul kr bata nahi raha pr boht pareshan hogaya tha Daya Hamare liye.. (to Him) Apko atleast inform kr dena chahiye tha Daya ko.. Ap yahan Hamari zimedari pr ho Rohaan.. agr Apko kuch hojata to kiya jawab dete Hm Uncle Auntie ko.. (Telling) Apko pata he kitna dar dar k Hm ne Unhe call ki thi.. (Side by side He was clearing His wounds and was applying Jel on it, added) agar agle 5 minute me Ap ghar naa aate to Me to Beauro k liye nikal raha tha.._

 _Rohaan Realized His mistake and said in low tone: I'am really sorry Bhaiya.. Mujhy bilkul bhi nahi pata tha k esa sb kuch hojae ga.._

 _Abhijeet pat His check aftet finishing His job: Apne Bhaiya ko mana lena dinner k bad.. (Naughtily) wo bhi jab tk daante ga nahi gussa kam nahi hoga Uska.._

 _Rohaan nodded with: Jee Me kr lun ga.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _When_ _They were having Their dinner Daya noticed that Rohaan with difficulty eat little amount of food because He was feeling pain in His Hand.. but did'nt said anything.._

 _After dinner Daya went inside His room, Abhijeet signalled Rohaan to go inside with: Me sogaya hun.._

 _Rohaan in smile moved towards Daya's room.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rohaan entered inside Daya's room and found Him sitting on bed in half lying position while was reading a book.. feeling someone's presence Daya looked up and found Rohaan standing there.. So asked: Kuch kehna tha??_

 _Rohaan (with guilt): Nahi sun'na tha.._

 _Daya looked at Him in confusion: Kiya??_

 _Rohaan (replied, without looking at Him): Apki daant.._

 _Daya silently: Mujhy kuch nahi kehna Rohaan.. (Added after taking a short pause) next time kahin bhi jana ho to please inform kar k jaana or Mobile sath rakhna.._

 _Rohaan come close to Him and aftet holding His both ears said: Bhaiya please Ap ese to nahi bolen na.. Me janta hun Mene Apko pareshan kiya hy.. Ap bhale Mujhy dant len, Mujh par gussa kr len pr is tarha khamoshi se jaane to na den.._

 _Daya shook His Head in no: Rohaan Apko Apki galti ka ehsas hogaya hy to phr Me kiyun daantu ga Apko.. please Me gussa nahi hun Ap jao or ja kr sojao.._

 _Rohaan looked at Him with sad eyes and then turned to go with: Good night.._

 _when heared Daya: suno Painkiller le kr sona.._

 _Rohaan nodded and left the room in same silence, while After His departure Daya pov: Me khud itni bari galti karne k bawajood Apko kis haq se daantu Rohaan.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Next Day:_**

 _He was trying to walk with fast steps.. so many times He misbalanced but Protect Himself from falling after taking support of things present there in the Room and again continue with His walking.._

 _After the continuous walking of half hour His leg start paining and He was about to fall a strong grip hold Him and protect Him from Falling with a tease: Aj hi pura theek hone ka irada hy??_

 _Daya jerked His head, His sinus was irregular , Abhijeet helped Him to walk towards the bed and after making Him sat comfortably there He forwarded the glass of water.._

 _Daya after gulping the water inside His throat, looked at Him and asked: Kya kaha Acp sir ne??_

 _Abhijeet (in fake shock tone): iska matlb Tum Meri bate sun rahe the_..

 _Daya irritatingly: agar suni hoti to Mera ye sawal hota_..

 _Abhijeet (relax Him with): Acha acha mazaq kr raha hun itna ukhar kiyun rahe ho_ _(Then added) Tumhari tabiyat puch rahe the or (with sigh) kaha aj Shaam aen gen wo.._

 _Daya in shock: yahan??_

 _Abhijeet (in fake anger): Nahi Rohaan k ghar.. (Daya got embarassed with His own Question and downed His head, Abhijeet looked at Him keenly and then asked in soft tone) kiya hoa Daya Tum ab bhi Sir se naraz ho??_

 _Daya shook His head in no, Then replied after a moment: lekin yar Me Un se kese milu ga .. pata nahi Unhe Meri wajh se kiya kya sun'na para hoga Dcp sir se.. or phir itni batmeezi kar k aaya tha Me wahan Beauro me or resignation letter.. in sb k bad Me Unhe kese face karu ga.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya Tu beqar me itna sb kuch soch raha he.. Dcp Sir ka to Hm sb ko pata he wo sunane ka koi moqa nahi chortay.. (Freely) ab to un ki baaten Hm ek kaan se sun kr Dosry se nikaal dete hen.. or Resignation letter konsa Pehli bar de kr ae ho Tum.. Unho ne ab tk to phaar kr phenk bhi diya hoga.._

 _Daya (helplessly): Pr Abhi me such me Cid nahi join krna chahta ab.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in silence then said after sometimes: Acp sir se mil kar Unhe ye bat khud bata dena.._

 _Saying this He stood up and opened Daya's wordrobe, Daya looked at Him and asked: kya kar rahe ho??_

 _Abhijeet replied without looking at Him: Tumhare kapry nikal raha hun .. Shaam ko sb aen gen to ese betho ge sb k samne.. bina shave k.._

 _Daya : Sb matlb?? Team bhi aa rahi he??_

 _Abhijeet turned towards Him: Han Sb Tumhari health ka puch rahe the to Mene invite kar diya ye keh kr k Acp Sir bhi aarahe hen to Tum log bhi aajao.. Wese bhi discharge k bad Tum kisi se mile bhi nahi ho.._

 _Daya angrily: Tum ne Mujh se bina puche sb ko kese invite kar diya Abhi.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and asked meaningfully: or Me Tum se pooch kr kiyun invite karne laga sb ko??_

 _Daya impotently: Yar Tum samjh nahi rahe ho .. Kese milu ga Me sb se.. kiya sochty honge wo sb log Mere baare me .. Unka senior ho kar Mene itni bari bari galtiyan ki.. (He put His both hands on His face and added) Me nahi milna chahta yar kisi se bhi.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and really felt sad for Him, Daya who was always find the reasons to spend quality time with His collegues now don't wanna meet them.. He was scaring from Meeting with His Team-mates. He Come close to Daya and sat on His knees and after grabbing Daya's both knees in His strong grip looking direcly in Daya's eyes, Said: Daya koi bhi Tere bary me esa nahi sochta.. Galtiyan insano se hoti hen.. koi bhi Teri galti k liye Tujh se Bad-zan nahi he.. wo sb aj bhi wohi hen.. Teri parwah karty hen .. Chahte hen k Unk Daya sir jaldi theek ho kar phir se Unhe join kare.. (Grabbing His face in His both hands) please Daya Unk pyaar , Unki respect or Unki feelings ko youn judge mt kar.._

 _Daya looked at Him with teary eyes, no He really don't want to hurt anyone's feeling.. but what about His own.. How can He meet with His juniors, How will He face them.. Abhijeet understansd His situation so said in fresh yet strict tone: Chalo Me kuch nahi sun raha.. shave karo or ja kr change karo tb tk Me shaam ki tayari krta hun.._

 _and with this He stood up and after picking the shaving kit and a Casual T-shirt with Trouser, Handling it to Daya who grabbed all the things in silence.. Abhijeet left the room with: Wapis aon to tayar milo Mujhy Tum.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Team were sitting in His room, initially He was felling uncomfortable but later He too got mingle with them.._ _Rajat's concern filled question Helped Him to feel normal while Fredrics and Pankaj's jokes made Him smile.. Purvi and Shreya's Caring nature make Him Comfortable .. All intentionally trying their best to make Him feel easy.. and yes its worked.. Daya was not feeling any kinda shame to Meet with His collegues.._

 _After halki phulki chit chat Acp sir said in serious tone: Daya, HQ ne kaha hy k Tumhara Appraisal hoga Us Me agar Tum Kamyab hoe to Tum Cid Usi rank pr join kar pao ge wrna Tumhe demote kr diya jae ga._. _in short wo Dekhna chahte hen k Tum me ab bhi wohi qabiliyat he ya nahi.._

 _Daya looked at Him: Sir lekin Me Cid nahi join karna chahta_..

 _Team looked at Him in shock.. while_ _Acp sir asked: Kiyun??_

 _Daya in broken tone: Kair hun Sir.. I'am coward.. Cid Me rehne k liaq nahi hun Me.. (in wet tone) Meri wajh se 2 masoom jaane gai hen Sir.. (Hate for Himself) Me khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paon ga Sir.. (looked at Him) Jb, Jb bhi aankhe band karta hun Un bacho ka Chehra Meri aankho k samne aajata he .. Unki wo roti aankhe, Unkii cheekhen, wo khoon Sir.. Me Me bs boht thak chuka hun ab Mujh se nahi hoga.. Me to shayed ab Gun bhi kabhi nahi chala sakta.._ _(in requesting tone) Sir please .._

 _Acp Sir (Said in fatherly tone): Dekho Daya jo kuch bhi hoa Use Hm badal nahi sakty na hi bhool sakte hen Lekin galti ka matlb Ant(End) nahi hota.. Tumhe Tumhari galti ka ehsas he .. Ye Tumhari zindagi ka sb se bara sabaq rahe gii.. lekin Cid chorna ye waqai buzdili he or jahan tak Me Mere Bety ko janta hun wo Buzdil nahi he wo larna janta he Wo haar kr , dr kr , chup kr k bethne walo me se nahi he.. Tum Un terrorist ko Unk irado me kaamyab kardo ge khud ko naakam kr k.. (seeing it went no use to Him so adddd in declaring tone) Me kuch nahi janta Tum Appraisel do ge or ache se do ge.. Usk bad jo Tum kahi ge wohi hoga.._

 _Daya (complainingly): tb bhi Ap koi na koi dhamki de den gen Cid join karne ki_..

 _Acp Sir (standing up with): tab ki tab Dekhen gen_ _(to Abhijeet) tayari karwao ise Appraisal ki.. next month hoga iska Test kuch officers or bhi honge.._

 _Abhijeet nodded assuringly and Acp Sir left Duo house.. while all again busy in Their chit-chat.. but this time Daya cut Himself off from the surroundings.. He was really looking displeased with the announcement .. After the continous struggle for fifteen minutes Team got disappointed and one by one started to leave with heavy heart.._

 _After Team's departure Duo and Rohaan have Their dinner and then Having dinner Daya went in His room.. Rohaan looked at Him going and a sad shade appeared in His eyes.._ _Abhijeet who was placing back the stuff in kitchen again, noticed this so asked to Him: kya hogaya bhae.. itne udaas kiyun ho??_ _Rohaan looked at Him and replied sadly: Me Purane wale bhaiya ko boht miss karta hun.. Ye Bhaiya to na haste hen na dant'tay hen na hi ziyada bat karte hen.._

 _Abhijeet sat on the chair next beside Him with: Hmm Miss to Me bhi Mere Daya ko boht karta hun (secretely) or wo Daya boht jald wapis aae ga .._

 _Rohaan (excietingly): kya such me?? lekin kese?_

 _Abhijeet nodded positively, and then said: Usk liye Mujhy Apki acting skills ko judge karna pare ga.._

 _Rohaan (confusingly): Acting skills?? Me samjha nahi.._

 _Abhijeet Brief: Rohaan Daya ko lag raha hy wo Apni life me sb kuch kho chuka hy.. puri tarha se failure bn gaya he wo. Use lagta he Usk pas khone k liye kuch nahi he.. (Added) Lekin wo ye bhul raha he k wo sirf Uski life ka ek chapter tha .. Abhi Uski life ki story complete nahi hoi na hi Us story k characters khatam hoe hen.. (in deep tone) Hame bs Daya ko ye realize karwana he k Uski life me ab bhi ese boht se log hen jinki Use parwah karni chahiye, jin k liye Use jeena he .._

 _Rohaan not getting the point, asked: lekin kese??_ _Me samjha nahi.._

 _Abhijeet: Us din Mall se jb Ap injured ho kar ae the to Apne note kiya tha na Daya kese pareshan hoa tha, or Ap pr khamoshi se Gusse ka bhi izhar kiya tha (Rohaan nodded, So Abhijeet added) ab Hm us incident ko Apne favour me lete hen.. (asked) wo Larky kahan hen jinhe Apne peeta tha??_

 _Rohaan replied: Apne ghar honge .. qk ese cases me usually ek hi din lock-up me rakha jata he or phir Boys k Parents ko bulaya jata he.. Challan wagera hota he..or warning de kr chor diya jata he.._

 _Abhijeet (happily): Great.. ye to or bhi achi bat he .. (Getting close to Him, Added in secret tone) ab suno Apko kya karna he.._

 ** _Chapter End Here..._** ** _Will meet soon.. till then take care and stay safe and Happy :)_**


	23.

**_Thank you So Much to All of you for Reviewing.. Means a lot.._**

 ** _Sab, Geetu, Priya, Guest, Ls, Guest, 123, Abc, AngelBetu, Guest, Guest, A Learning Pen, Guest and Kriti Abhi.._**

 ** _Sorry individually replies k liye time nahi he.. will surely reply u all in next chapter.._**

 _Trio were Busy in Having Their Breakfast when Rohaan's phone start ringing.. He Ran towards His room with an Excuse.._ _After few moments of His departure Duo heared a Voice came from Rohaan's side.. Abhijeet hurridely rushed towards the Room, While Daya too followed Him with His speed._ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abhijeet entered inside Rohaan's room and found Him looking outside the window.. He reached close to Him and asked in Tension: Kya hoa??_ _Ye awaaz_

 _Rohaan who was having something in His hand, replied unknowingly: pata nahi Bhaiya.. Pehle kisi unknown number se call ai. Me Hello Hello kr raha tha pr kisi ne samne se kuch kaha nahi or phir thori der bad window break karty hoe (showing Him His Hand) ye pthar me lipti hoi chit'thi room me ai.._

 _Daya who listened everything while entering, Shared a look with Abhijeet.. Who after taking the Stone from Rohaan's Hand , Parted the Note from it and read it Loudly: **I will not Spare You**_..

 _Daya Asked to Rohaan: Kon bhej sakta he ye??_

 _Rohaan Replied blankly: Pata nahi Bhaiya_..

 _Daya asked: Apko kisi pr shak he??_

 _Rohaan shook His head in no, while Abhijeet said in Thinking tone: Kahin esa to nahi ye Chit'thi Rohaan k liye nahi Hum dono me se kisi k liye ho??_

 _Daya denied: Nahi agr esa hota to Rohaan ko Unknown Number se phone kiyun aata (Saying this something stuck in His mind, He looked at Abhijeet who was also looking at Him with same look, He added) iska matlb koi Rohaan pr nazar rakhe hoe he?? kiyun k Pathar phenkny wale ko ye kese pata chala k Rohaan abhi room me he.._

 _Abhijeet: matlb Hamare ghar me koi bug wagera??_

 _Daya nodded And with this All start to looking for any bug or micro phone or pen camera in House.._

 _They searched at Every possible place but failed to get something.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _They were sitting in lounge After searching, Abhijeet initiated: ho sakta hy Attacker ne andaze se phenka ho Rohaan ko darane k liye.._

 _Rohaan asked confusingly: Lekin kon kare ga esa (Telling) Meri to kisi se koi Personal Dushmani bhi nahi he.._

 _Daya raised His eye-brow with: Han do din pehle Mall me to Me lar kar aaya tha na.._

 _Abhijeet (agreeing tone): Haan ye ho sakta he.. Mall me jin larko ko Apne pitwaya tha wo Ap se badla lena chahty honge.._

 _Rohaan in complaining tone: Lekin wo log ek Chotay bache ko tang kar rahe the.._

 _Daya with a sigh: Yahan kisi ko Apni galti nahi dikhti Rohaan sab ko Apne Uper hoe Zulm nazar aate hen .._ _(After a moment He Turned towards Abhijeet) Rohaan k number pr jo call i thi Uska number trace karo.._ _Rohaan: koi faida nahi he Private number tha.._

 _Abhijeet (Said while standing Up): Filhal Rohaan Ap sawhdhaan raho or Mujhy Us Police station ka batao jahan Un Larko ko Ap le gae the Me wahan dekhta hun (to Daya) phir Me Beauro chala jaon ga.._ _Daya looked at Him in silence and then just nodded , Abhijeet felt the change of color in His eyes but ignored it and leaving the area with: Dupher tk Aakash ae ga dono Apni Apni dressing karwa lena.. Raat me milte hen.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aakash was Checking His Chest wound, Said: Acp sir puch rahe the Tum kb tk theek hojao ge._

 _Daya asked: To Apne kiya kaha??_

 _Aakash replied simply: yehi k Jb tk Daya chahe.._

 _Daya (in confusion): kya matlb??_

 _Aakash (telling): Daya physically to Tum kaafi had tk improve kr chuke ho.. ye Goli ka Ghaav bhi ab taqreeban heel ho chuka he or ek aad din me Plaster bhi utar jae ga (Added) Lekin Mentally Theek hone k liye Tumhe strong steps lene honge .. larna hoga Apne Ap se, Apni feelings se Us Guilt se jo Tumhe jeene nahi de raha..k jo kuch bhi hoa wo Tumhari wajh se hoa he and all.._

 _Daya (sadly): Lekin Doctor Aakash Galti Meri thi.._

 _Aakash (Softly): Daya Galti thi.. Lekin Tumhare khud ko bar bar Gunehgaar man'ne se Na Sarang or Naa hi wo dosra bacha wapis aa sakta he.. Par Tum Apni is galti se sikh kr aage or boht se Sarang ki jaan bacha sakte ho.._

 _Daya (shook His head in no): Me Cid nahi join karna chahta ab Doctor Aakash.. (in lost tone) wo jagah Mujh jese la-parwah officers k liye nahi he.._

 _Aakash (looked at Him): Me isk liye Tumhe force nahi karu ga Daya lekin Acp sir Chahtye hen Tum Appraisal do (in stressing tone) isk liye Tumhe khud ko Physically or Mentally strong rakhna hoga .. (in Meaningfull tone) and i hope Tum Acp sir ko sb k samne sharminda nahi karo ge.._ _Saying This Aakash left the Room leavinga confusing Daya There.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aakash came outside and found Rohaan was also coming towards Daya's room but stopped seeing Him outside and then asked warmly: Doctor Aakash kya lenge Ap thanda ya garam??_

 _Aakash (seriously): Apko.._

 _Rohaan (in shock): Jee?_

 _A Chuckle escaped from Aakash's mouth listening this Jeee, so He Breief His point with: Ary bhae me koi Adamkhor thori hun jo is tarha pareshan ho rahe ho.. (Added) Abhijeet ne kaha tha Apko bhi check kr lun.. (with smile) so agr ijazat ho to May i Check you??_

 _Rohaan got embarassed with this and replied: wo I'am sorry.. lekin Me ab theek hun Abhijeet Sir ne Dressing kr di thi Usi din.._

 _Aakash (Strictly): Betho foran (in fake anger) zara sa mazak kr lo to Hm doctors ki to importance hi khatam hojati he (Taunting Him) Us din se kiya muraad he haan?? Bandage nahi badalna.. (Rohaan was still standing while Listening Him in shock, so He added) Mene kaha Betho .. (and with this strict order Rohaan instantly sat on couch leaving a smile on Doctor's face who hurridely hide it and maintained the strictness as well and start His work with lots of instructions over carelessness and Rohaan was listening All this silently)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rohaan asked: Bhaiya ye Appraisal kya hota he??_ _Daya who was half lying on Bed with closed eyes, said in slow tone: Rohaan bad me batao ga abhi Mujhy Akela chor do.._

 _Rohaan (not agreeing): nahi na Bhaiya abhi bataen na please (Telling) Me boht bore ho raha hun.. Abhijeet sir bhi nahi hen Me kis se bate karu.._

 _Daya in same tone: Rohaan abhi Me Akela rehna chahta hun.._

 _Rohaan Angrily: kiyun akela rehna chahte hen haan?? yahan Me Apk liye aya hun Apko akela chorne k liye nahi.. pr Ap ko to kuch farq hi nahi parta.. (in complaining tone) Ap ab bilkul bhi pehle waly Bhaiya nahi rahe.. bs har waqt Akela chor do Akela chor do .. (in flow) Apk Akela rehne se sb kuch theek hojae ga kya??_

 _Daya too comes in Anger after getting the meaning of His last sentance, Said in Extreme Anger while sitting properly: to Mene kaha tha Mere liye ao?? Mene bulaya tha Apko yahan?? Nahi aana tha Apko yahan jb yahan aa kar itne hi bore ho rahe ho ap.. but please Mujhy Akela chor do.. (loudly) Haan nahi aaen ge wo dono Bachy wapis.. lekin Un dono ki mout ka zimmedar hote hoe Me Apni zindagi nahi jee sakta nahi jee sakta me hansi khushi.. Samjhe Ap.._

 _Rohaan (while standing Up, Said in low tone): I'am sorry .. Mene Apko disturb kr diya.. (with downhead) ab nahi karu ga.._ _and with this He left the room with same downhead.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _After 3 hours:_**

 _Daya felt the silence in environment, Pov: Kuch ziyada hi bol diya Mene_ _.. Itni buri tarha danta Mene Use... (Realizing) sahi hi to keh raha tha wo .. or sirf Appraisal ka hi to pucha tha kya hojata agar me bata deta..Pehle hi Aj Us pe Attack hoa tha.. Apni Pareshani door karne ki koshish kar raha tha or Mene (with a deep sigh) Dekhta hun ky kr raha he.._

 _Rohaan was sitting on stool near the windown and was looking outside, while was playing with a Ball in His hand.. His luggage was also packed.. Daya felt really bad after looking the gloomy face of this Young-lad.. He went near Him and asked softly: kahan ja rahe ho??_

 _Rohaan: Apne ghar ..(complainingly) ab Apko kabhi disturb nahi karu ga (with Stressed) rahen Ap Akely.._

 _A smile appeared over His lips after listening His complain so asked to tease Him: Acha , to wait kis ka kar rahe ho phr??_

 _First Rohaan looked at Him in shock then in anger After getting His meaning.. he replied burningly: Me bilkul bhi Apka wait nahi kar raha tha k Ap manane aen ge (think for a while then replied) Haan, Me to Abhijeet sir ka wait kr raha tha k Unhe inform kr k jaon ga.. (declaring tone) or Ap roke ge to bhi nahi ruku ga_..

 _Daya (Seriously): Me Gusse me tha Rohaan_..

 _Rohaan (in Anger): Ap Gusse me kb nahi hoty bhaiya?? Pehle bhi hote the.. Ap ne Mujhy pehle bhi danta he.. pr ab Ap ko Meri koi need nahi he..(silently) or Me Apko disturb nahi karna chahta is liye Me ja raha hun_..

 _Daya (frowned His eyes): Apko esa kiyun lagta hy k Mujhy Apki need nahi he_ _??_

 _Rohaan (in Hurt): hoti to jaane ka naa kehty_..

 _Daya (lovinglyL: Agr rukne ka kahun to ruk jao ge??_

 _Rohaan shook His head in no: nahi ab bilkul bhi nahi ruku ga .._

 _Tears appeared in His eyes so He turned His face to other side to hide it from Daya who looked at Him in pain and just then hugged Him tightly with: i'am sorry bacchy i don't wanna hurt you.. I'am sorry pleasee Mujhy Maaf kar do.._ _(sweetly) Mere ek adad chotay Bhai.._

 _Rohaan (said while crying): Apko Hm me se kisi ki bhi parwah nahi he Bhaiya .._ _Ap badal gae ho Ap bilkul bhi Pehle wale Bhaiya nahi hen.._

 _Daya just rubbed His back but did'nt said anything.. as He has the extreme shortage of words to express His feelings. He want to tell Rohaan that He still love Him like before , Still care for Him.. but He Himself don't know why He can't.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Daya and Rohaan were sitting on Lounge Daya's hands were filled with a Plate of Fruits while Rohaan was sitting infront of Him Having Apple in His hand and was biting it with intervals and hearing Daya who was Telling Him about Appraisal.._

 _Daya: Appraisal ek tarha se Officers ka test hota he jo Higher Authorities leti hen ye check karne k liye jis officer ko jo rank diya gaya he wo is qabil he bhi ya nahi.. ya phir mission wagera me injury k bad ise conduct kiya jata he k Officer ab bhi wesa hi he ya nahi..._

 _Rohaan asked after getting the meaning of Appraisal: to kiya is me Competition wagera hota hy???_ _Daya: Nahi Competition nahi.. is me hr Officer Apne liye larta he.. Apni Abilities dikhane k liye.. Jese shooting range , running, Koi mind game hoga or koi toleration round.._

 _Rohaan in tension plus shocking tone: iska matlb wo log Torture bhi karen gen??_

 _Daya replied with a smile: ho skta hy.. lekin physically koi officer maare ga nahi .. naa hi Participants k bich fight hogi.._

 _Rohaan again: kya Me bhi dekh sakta hun?? (with excietment) Apko cheer karu ga.._

 _Daya with tease: han kiyun nahi film ki shooting chal rahi he na.._

 _Rohaan made a face and then said to change the topic with: Acha ab ye fruits to khatam karen.._

 _Daya nodded in smie and started to take fruits.._ _._ _._ _._ _._

 ** _Chapter End.._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Replies:_**

 ** _Guest: Thank You so Much Deary.. just because of you i'am updating this story yar.. warna number of reviews dekh kr to bilkul nahi karta update karne ka.._**

 ** _Ls: Thankyou baccha.._**

 ** _Abc: Thank you dear.._**

 ** _AngelBetu: Really pleased to know that Diii k Apko Rohaan ka inclusion acha laga.. Thank you so much di.._**

 ** _Priya: Thank you dear._**

 ** _123: Thank you dear._**

 ** _Kriti Abhi: Really Glad knowing that u are still liking the story after joining it back.. Pleased to know that u liked Aakash and Rohaan too..Thank you so much dear :)_**

 ** _A Learning Pen: Really Thank You so Much bacchy :)_**

 ** _Start:_**

 _Abhijeet was taking sips from bottle when Heared Daya as: Tum kab ae??_

 _He replied, while closing the bottle: Bas abhi thori der pehle hi (Added) Tumhare room me aya tha Tum so rahe the.._

 _Daya nodded with: Haan Aankh lg gai thi (Then asked) kuch pata chala ??_

 _Abhijeet just turned on the stove to Heat His food looked at Him confusingly: Kis chiz ka??_

 _Daya narrowed His eyes with: Rohaan k room me jo chit'thi ai thi Uska.._

 _Abhijeet made an O from His lips then replied: Han .. nahi kuch khaas nahi .. watchman ne kaha Usne kisi ko bhi pathar phekty hoe nahi dekha tha or Police station me bhi kuch khas pata nahi chala.. (taking food in His plate, added) Un Larko ko Agle din riha kar diya tha. or Unka koi esa Suspicious background bhi nahi he.._

 _Daya who was listening Him carefully, Asked after taking A Piece of cucumber: Beauro me din kesa guzra??_

 _Abhijeet replied without looking at Him: Boht Hectic tha.. Pending files boht jama hen or Sath hi do do case report hoe hen.. Dono hi murder case hen (giving detail to Relive Daya's Interest) Suspect bhi ab tk koi samne nahi aaya or Saboot (looking at Daya) Yr Khooni bhi ye Crime drame wagera dekh kr itne chalak hogae hen k sab kaam itni safai se karty hen k koi saboot nahi chorty.._

 _Daya smiled painfully: Abhijeet yahan Trained se trained Cid officer bhi galti kar jaate hen wo to phir Unka pehla murder hota hy .._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in silence and then added in fresh tone: Acha kher he .. Tum ye batao din kesa raha aj ka??_

 _Daya took a deep breath and answered: Doctor Aakash ae the.. Dressing wagera ki .. (added) Acp sir ne Unhe bhi Appraisal k bare me kaha hoa hy.._

 _Abhijeet who was just done with His dinner stood up with Utensils to placed them at Their places, Said: Haan Aakash bata raha tha Do din me Tumhara plaster bhi utar jae ga.. (Telling) phir shooting range chalen gen .. Tumhari Shooting practice karne.._

 _Daya (Hesitantly): Lekin Abhi.._

 _Abhijeet comeback and asked after sitting beside Him: Kiya lekin ?? Tum theek nahi hona chahty?? Apni zindagi phir se nahi jeena chahty??_

 _Daya remembered about Rohaan's complain, nodded His head in Yes.._

 _Abhijeet (Softly): Me Tumhe Cid join karne ka to nahi keh raha na.. Appraisal de do Usk bad jo Tumhara dil chahe kar lo..(bit strictly) lekin Appraisal tk khud ko force karo.._

 _Daya (Telling the reason): Yar Lekin agar Mujh se sb galat hogaya to.. Wahn to sary Higher Authorities k Officers honge.._

 _Abhijeet (Grabbed His both Hands and in His own, Replied): Daya Us se pehly Hm Practice karen gen na or Tu Ghabra kiyun raha he Me hun na Tere sath.. (Changing the topic) or Abhi k liye ye sb rehne de .. or chal Uth jaa kr Sojaa ab.. Me bhi thora file-work kr k so'un ga.._

 _Saying this He was about to stood Up_ _Daya grabbed His hand with: ruko na yar Bate karty hen thori der.._

 _Abhijeet (surprisingly): Kya?? Tujhy bate karni hen??_

 _Daya (annoyingly): han to itna hairan kiyun ho rahe ho... Pehle nahi karta tha kya...(Abhijeet nodded with amile and again sat back at His Previous place, Daya Asked) Acha Abhi ye batao Me badal gaya hun kya??_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him from head to toe , Then replied in Thinking Tone: Haan wese Weight to kaafi loose hogaya hy Sahab ka.. Sari shirts bhi loose hogai hen (Added, while hiding His laugh) Esa lagta he jese Tumhe Tumhare Bary Bhai k kapry pehnae hen Hm ne ... (Added more) or Awaaz bhi km hi sunai deti he.. (in secret way) Mohal'lay waly bhi puch rahe the kya hoa Abhijeet Daya kahin Bahar gaon chutiyon pr gaya he kya..._

 _Listening this Data fumed in Anger, and Stood up with: Jao nahi karni Mujhy Tum se bat.. Batmeez insan na ho to.._

 _and He left from there while_ _blubbering, Abhijeet looked at Him going, Said from Behind: Such ka to zamana hi nahi he (loudly) Good night.._

 _He was well aware about today's happening, As in Evening Rohaan called Him and updated Him about the recent, so He don't want to make Daya emotional by replying seriously so He intentionally gave that Answer which changed Daya's mood.. And after His departure Abhijeet whisper: Tujhy Me badalne hi nahi dunga Daya.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _After Two Days.._**

 _Duo were sitting inside Aakash's cabin who was busy in removing Daya's Plaster and was exemining His leg, Said After sometimes: Wese to ye theek he .. (Giving Him instructions) pr Abhi puri tarha se is pr zor nahi diya jaa sakta.. Bhagne dorne ki practice Tum ek week bad hi shuru karna (Looking at Both, who were listening Him with full Attention, He added) Baqi ek Jel he .. Use ek week tk continue rakhna.. (to Daya) Tum ab Physically Fit ho. or (To Abhijeet) Ranveer se kb milna he??_

 _Abhijeet replied: Yar filhal to Laga hoa hun.. Kuch din me jawab deta hun.._ _Aakash looked at Him meaningfully, then said: Me Agle Hafty ki Appointment le raha hun.._

 _Abhijeet nodded and After shaking Hand with Aakash Duo left.._

 _on way Daya asked: Ye Ranveer kon he??_

 _Abhijeet (concentrating on driving): Bad me batao ga isk bare me.. Abhi Shooting range chalte hen.._

 _Daya (Doubtfully): Mujhy Esa kiyun lag raha hy Tum Mujh se kuch chupa rahe ho??_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with jerk, Then replied in compose tone: Haan chupa to raha hun.._

 _Daya (asked): Kya??_

 _Abhijeet (burningly): Agr batana hi hota to Chupata kiyun??_

 _Daya (with Making Face): theek he mat batao .. hunh.._

 _Abhijeet jerked His Head and asked: Rohaan ne kuch kaha he kya Tumse?? (Daya looked at Him in Question so He added) Nahi aj wo kahin ja raha tha jaldi me.._

 _Daya: Haan Police station se call ai thi (Asked) wese Use Hamare sath rehne k liye Tumne kaha he kya??_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Tumhari fiqar he is liye aaya he wo.._

 _Daya: Abhi Mujhy esa kiyun lag raha he jo Tum Mujh se chupa rahe ho wo Rohaan se related he...(revealing) Tum ne Rohaan ko roka hoa he na Hamare ghar ta k wo Mujhy Emotionally blackmail karta rahe.._

 _Listening this Abhijeet pressed the break hardly and turned towards Him in Anger: Tera kehna ka matlb he Me Rohaan ka istemal kar raha hun ?? (Pressing His teeth) Ek bat yad rakhen Sahab Mujhy Sahab se koi kaam karwane k liye Rohaan ko bich me laa kr emotional blackmail karne ki koi zarort nahi he.. (Daya understand His meaning, listened more) Or jo Me chupa raha hun Uska Tumhare sawal se koi taluq nahi he.. Rohaan ko Tumhari chinta thi , Pareshan ho raha tha wo Tumhare liye is liye aaya he or Bhai he Tumhara wo chota is liye Mene Use mana nahi kiya.._

 _Daya with downhead: Mene to wese hi puch liya.. Mujhy acha nahi lag raha k wo Apni duty se leave le kr Uncle Auntie se door betha he.. (hesitantly) Agr Tumne bulaya hota (seeing Abhijeet hard glare so stressed on Agar with) Agar bol raha hun na.. Agar bulaya hota to wapis bhi Tum bhejty.._

 _Abhijeet started the car with: Ye Mera masla nahi he.. Tumhara Bhai he Tum khud bat karo Us se.._

 _Daya (sighing): Use dukh hoga.._

 _Abhijeet: To phr jaldi theek ho kar dikha.._

 _Daya: kr to raha hun Koshish.. (Abhijeet looked at Him with raised eye brow as **Achaa?**? so He asked) dikh nahi rahi kya Meri koshish.. ?? (Replying own) Bolne laga hun, Thora boht khud se bahar jaata hun , Khaana kha raha hun (Added while pointing Him towards the Dash-board where Guns were present) Abhi Tumhare sath Shooting range bhi to jaa raha hun.._

 _Abhijeet: Theek he theek he.. (Telling) Rohaan two weeks leave pr he.. ek hafta guzar chuka he or wese bhi Abhi wo jitna Hamare samne rahe utna acha jb tk Un logo k bary me kuch pata nahi lag jata.._

 _Daya nodded .. and the remaining journey completed with light chit chat.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Daya was holding gun, Aiming at the Target, Abhijeet was observing His gestures keenly, He was standing quite far from Him.._

 _Daya's hands were trembling,_

 ** _That Gun Shot_**...

 ** _Kid's crying voice_**..

 ** _Blood_** **_Splash_**.

 ** _Thud_** **_Sound_**

 ** _and then_** ** _Silence_**

 _He Dropped His hand down and He Fall on His knees, Abhijeet come towards Him and after placing His hand on Daya's shoulder asked: Theek ho??_

 _Daya shook His head in no: Nahi hoga Mujh se Abhi Me Me nahi kar sakta (tearly) wo Bacha, Us ki Cheekhe_ _(crying) Yr Wo Baccha boht masoom tha Abhi..(Hiding His face) Mene sb barbad kar diya sb.. Meri ek ek galti do do masoom jaane le gaen .. (throwing the gun away) isi bandooq ne do do zindagiyon ko mout ki nend sula diya.. (nodding His head in no) Me ise kabhi kabhi nahi hath laga sakta.. (Saying this He broke and let His pain out in the form of tears)_

 _Abhijeet too sat beside Him and took Him in His loving and securing shell, He was not saying anything but giving Him time to expell out His All pain, After sometimes Daya sattles a bit, Abhijeet forwarded Him the water bottle to drink and calm His emotions but Daya denied, His face was All wet , Eyes were teary and voice was bit heavy.. Abhijeet removed His tears lovingly and said while Grabbing His face in His both hands: Daya, Meri taraf dekh (Daya looked up, so He added) Jo kuch bhi hoa Us me sird Teri galti nahi thi, Tujhy istemal kiya gaya tha.. (looking at tha Gun fallen on floor) or ye Gun .. iska is me kya qasoor he, Maanta hun Us dosry bachy ko Goli maari gai thi lekin ye hathiyar khud to khatarnaq nahi hote na ise istemal karne wala insan khatarnaq hota he.. (Looking in His eyes) Tu ye soch k isi guns se Hm ne kitne Criminals ka encounter kr k kitne masoom logo ko bachaya he.._

 _Daya (like a failure nodded His head in no) Nahi hoga Mujh se Abhi Me nahi kar sakta.. Me ek kaair_

 _Abhijeet cut Him in mid: Shhh bilkul chup (strongly while grabbing Him His both arms) Bilkul hoga Tujh se.. ot Tu zaror kary ga .. Me hun na Tere sath (He stood up now and making Him stand with) Uth.. Me hun na Tere sath.. Mujhy Tujh pr pura vishwas he Tu zaror kary ga.. (Seeing no response from Daya's side, He added with a sigh) Acha theek he.. Pehle Me shoot krta hun Target phir Tum karna.. theek he??_

 _Daya really don't want to do practice right now, He was just wanna run from here to any place where no one can saw Him, Where no one can force Him for Appraisal.. He unwillingly nodded because He have to practice for Acp sir's image.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with sad eyes and then after hearing headphones He picked up the gun and aimed at the target.. As He pressed the trigger two voices came togther the first one was Gun Shot and the second one was Daya who stand there with hands in His ears and His eyes were closed tightly.. Abhijeet looked at Him in Tension and hurridely grabbed Him by His Arm: Daya? Tu theek he ??_

 _Daya was not looking in His senses, Said: wo Baccha .. wo Bacha Abhijeet Tum ne Use Maar diya.. (looked at Him with disbelief) Tum Use kese maar sakty ho??_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in shock and asked while jerking Him: Daya hosh me aa.. kiya kahe jaa raha he (Making Him glance at Target) Dihan se dekh wahan koi bacha nahi .. Putla he wo.. Mene Putly pr goli chalai he.._

 _Daya who cameout from His trance with the jerk looked at the Target and said in low tone: I'am sorry (guilty tone) wo pata nahi kese.._

 _Abhijeet Pov: Aakash theek keh raha tha Daya ko Dr.Ranveer se boht jald milwana pary ga ese to ye kabhi bhi is Trauma se bahar nahi aa pae ga.. (Looking at Daya who was looking like the same Daya He met in Hospital "The broken one", He thought) Daya ka dihan hatana hoga Mujhy is sb se.. Abhi ise yahn se le chalta hun or Rohaan waly plan pr kam karte hen filhal.. (To Daya) Chal Daya .. Aj k liye itna kaafi he Ab Hm kal aen gen.._

 _Daya looked at Him and said with regret in His voice: Abhi I'am sorry yar.. Me Practice krna chahta hun.. (helplessly) lekin wo sab Mujhy bar bar dikhai deta he.._

 _Abhijeet softly: koi zarort nai he sad hone ki.. chal ab chalte hen.._

 _Daya nodded and both left the Shooting-range.. Daya was Guilty for His behaviour while Abhijeet after texting something to Rohaan grabbed the driving wheel.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Duo Entered inside the house_ _and the Very first thing came out from Daya's mouth was: Rohaan .._

 _Rohaan who was sitting on sofa sat uo with jerk.. Daya come close to Him and asked in tension: Ye kya hoa ye (He asked eying at His hand which were inside the Sling and few bruises over His face)_

 _Rohaan looked at Both and replied slowly: Bike k breaks fail hogaye the.._

 _Before Abhijeet could ask anything again Heared Daya's voice filled with Tension: Kese?? or Ap ne Hame phone kiyun nahi kiya?? ziyada chot to nahi lagi?? (strictly) or speed me bike chala kiyun rahe the??_

 _Abhijeet smiled on His care and pov: Waah Sahab speed ka puch rahe hen kabhi Apni gari ki speed check ki he.. (jerking His head in disappointment, He moved from There while showing a thumbs-up sign to Rohaan)_

 _Who was now replying Daya or said making Him scare as per Their plans: pata nahi Bhaiya aj jb Police station se nikla tha to ek message receive hoa tha "I will not spare you" (with sigh) or phir Breaks.. (added) or Bhaiya speed itni ziyada nahi thi is liye ziyada chot nahi lagi.. wohin pass ek Clinic tha .. Ek Aadmi ne Meri help ki or wahan le gaye.._

 _Daya was till now forgot His own pain and was now worrying for Rohaan .. giving Rohaan the signal of success in Their mission.._ _._ _._ _._

 ** _Chapter End_**...

 ** _How was it??_**


	25. Getting back My Buddy

**_LS, Priya, Abc, Guest, A learning Pen, Jyoti A, Kriti Abhi, 123:_** _Thank Yoh so Much to All of you for Your precious feedback.. Means a lot.. keep supporting like this :)_

 _ **AngelBetu:** Scary kiyun dii?? and thank you so Much :)_

 _ **Coolak:** Really very thankful to you diii for Your precious feedback... Pleased to know that you liked the Chapter... means a lot :)_

 ** _Start:_**

 _Rohaan: Apko pata bhi he kitna dar lag raha tha Mujhy.. (in fear) Agr pakra jata to.._

 _Abhijeet chuckle: isi liye to kaha tha Apki Acting skills checks karni he.._

 ** _And i must say You're Damn good in Making Me fool_**..

 _Both turned and found Daya was standing There in Complete Anger..._

 _Rohaan who was sitting without the sling just Terrified with His looks .._ _Abhijeet after gulping down the sliva inside His throat, Dared to speak: Daya Tum yahan??_

 _Daya in Complete Chewing tone: Oh i am Really sorry .. galat Time pr aagaya na Me ..(Eyeing at Rohaan) abhi to The Great Actor Rohaan Apne get-up me nahi hen ..._

 _Abhijeet again tried: Daya i can explain.. Hm beth kr bat..._

 _Daya cutted Him in Anger: What Explain haan what Explain.. Mazak chal raha he ye sb.. Tum dono Mujhy mil kr bewaqoof banate aa rahe ho.. (shouted) how could you say that you can explain.._ _??_

 _Abhijeet felt that the Situation is getting wrost, said to Rohaan: Rohaan Ap kuch der k liye Mere Room me jao.._

 _Daya strictly: kiyun jae ga Rohaan?? kahin nahi jae ga Rohaan.._ _jab ye Saari planning Tumhare sath mil kar kar sakta he to jawab bhi Tumhare sath mil kar hi de ga.._

 _Abhjeet too in same tone: Rohaan kisi sawal ka koi Jawab nahi de ga (To Rohan) suna nahi Apne.. jao._ _Rohaan who was badly scared by Daya's sudden appearance, Hurridely left the room with down Head.._ _Daya (in disbelief) : Kese kar liya Tumne Abhijeet.. kese kar liya?? Kese de diya Mujhy itni aasaani se dhoka.. Tumhe Tumhe ye sab mazak lag raha tha..(in Hurt) Meri feelings Mere emotions Un sb ka Tum dono ne Mazak bana kr rakh diya.. Meri taqleef.._

 _Abhijeet cut Him in same Angry tone: kya taqleef haan kya taqleef... (jerking His Hand) han maanta hun jis sb se Tum guzar kar ae ho Wo boht harsh tha.. Esi reality thi jise Accept karna asaan nahi.. lekin is sab ka ye matlb nahi he k Tumhe or koi dikhai hi na de..(pointing finger towards Him) Tumhe sirf Apni taqleef dikhti he or baqiyon ki taqleef kya unki taqleef taqleef nahi he.._

 _Daya (asked with irriatation): Konsi taqleef ?? kis ki taqleef ?? wo sb kuch to Me dekh kr aaya hun .. torture to Mujh pr hoa he.. Tum kis taqleef ki bat kar rahe ho??_

 _Abhijeet smiled sadly: Waah Daya Waah.. Is incident ne Tujhy itna be-his bana diya he k Tujhy Apne ilawa koi or dikh hi nahi raha.. (asked) konsi taqleef haan?? (Daya turned His face at other side while looking Damn irritated, Abhijeet replied) Ek hafte ka keh kr gae the Tum.. Ek hafty me lout ao ge.. lekin 17 din 17 din bad Tum Mujhy mile wapis .. har guzarta din ek khouf dil me barhae ja raha tha.. najane kis haal me hoge Tum?? kahin koi problem to nahi hogai.. puchu to kis se puchu.. ek ek din jo Tere bina guzara wo bhi is khouf k sath k Tu salamat bhi he ya nahi (His voice were getting wet) or jb 17 din ka taweel intezar khatam hoa to Tu Mujhy kis haal me mila.. (showing Him His hand) Haath haath kaanp rahe the Mere Us bori ko kholty hoe.. Mera Pura wajood mit'ti hogaya jb Us us bori me Mene Tujhy dekha.. Teri Teri nabz nabz check krne ki bhi himmat nahi thi Mujh me.. (Daya looked at Him in pain, His anger was lowering down when He heared) Jb hospital le kr pohanchy to Aakash ne kaha k Tu uthna hi nahi chahta.. Kisi boht bary sadme me he.. or (again a wet smile splashed on His lips) sath hi Us Akhil ka letter aya k Us ne Tere sath wo kya he k Tu mout ki talab kary ga.. Hr guzarta pal bad se badtar hoty ja raha tha.. (sitting over bed, Covering His face) Uper se DIG sir or Dcp sir bhi aagae .. phir case start hoa.. ek tarf Duty thi or Dosri taraf Tum.. kuch samjh nahi aa raha tha kahan jao.. Mene Acp sahab se boht request ki thi k wo Mujhy Ambala jane den lekin wo Mujhy yahan sb kuch face karne k liye akela chor gae... Raat raat bhar so nahi paata tha ye soch kr k HQ waly Tujhy kiya saza den gen.. Agr Teri galti boht bari hoi to.. Agr Un do bacho k ilawa bhi kisi ko kuch.. agr Amabal k atangvaadi bhagne me kamyab hogae to.. (helplessly) Kese bachata Me Tujhy kese ??_ _(smiled Sarcastically) or ye sb kya km tha jo case solve hone k bad bhi Hm Hamara Daya paane me fail hogae._

 _He stopped , Daya who has till now realized His mistake, His behaviour and more importantly Abhijeet's pain, His condition, sat beside Him and after placing His hand on Abhijeet's shoulder: Bol do Boss sb bol do.. jo bhi man me he sb nikal do (Angry over Himself) Tum sahi keh rahe the.. Boht Swarthi hogaya tha Me.. Mujhy Apne elawa kisi ki taqleef nazr hi nahi ai.. Mene kabhi socha hi nahi kitne dard, kitni mushkilo se Tum guzry ho.. please Apna man halka kr lo.._

 _Abhijeet smiled a bit: i am sorry Daya Me ye sb kehna nahi chahta tha bs Apne.._

 _Daya cut Him: Boss please ab to Apni taqleef mt chupao.._

 _Abhijeet inhale a deep breath and said: jaanty ho jb Mene Tumhe Acp sahab k sath kamry me chora tha to Aakash Mujh se keh raha tha boht pathar dil hun Me.. Mujhy Tumhare se ziyada Apni duty ki pari he.. (with sad smile) pr Use to andaza bhi nahi tha kis zabt k sath Mene Acp sahab k sath Tumhe chora tha.. (Daya pressed His shoulder) Daya boht mushkil tha wo waqt boht Mushkil.. Ek taraf Tu tha jise Me har taqleef har dard se bachana chahta tha lekin chah kr bhi Tere liye kuch nahi kr paa raha tha or dosri taraf duty.. jis se Me mu nahi mor sakta tha.. Agr Me case se Peechay hat'ta to wo lov Tujhy IB k hawaly kar dety.. Me Tujhy kisi or k hatho interrogate krne nahi de sakta tha yar.._

 _and with this He fall His face in His both hands.. Daya was looking at Him in pain but He has nothing to console Him.. Till now He was only engrossed in His own pain.. and that incident but now when He comes to know about His buddy's pain.. he has nothing left.. He without saying anything left the room.. when Abhijeet realized about His departure life His head up with a smile: An Emotional prank for An Emotional fool .. (wiping His teary eyes) Sorry Dost.. pr Acting to Hame bhi aati he._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He opened His room door and found Rohaan was sitting on His bed with closed eyes .. Abhijeet looked at Him like this and pass a comment: itni shiddat se dua mango ge to qabool ho hi jae gi.._

 _listening His comment Rohaan stood uo with a jerk: Abhijeet sir kya hoa?? Bhaiya ne boht danta kya.. Ap ne unhe bataya kya Hm unhe hurt nahi karna chahty the.._

 _Abhijeet made Him sat on bed with: Relax relax bacha... Apk Bhaiya ko Mujh se behtar koi nahi janta.. (with smile) Achy se jaanta hun kis waqt konsi nabz dabani he.._

 _Rohaan looked at Him in confusion: kya matlb??_

 _Abhijeet ruffle His hairs with: kuch nahi thori der bad Daya k room me jaa kr Use sorry kr lena (seeing Fear in His eyes, Added) don't worry kuch nahi kahe ga wo Apko._

 _Rohaan smiled Shyly and left Abhijeet's room.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Daya was sitting on bed having book in His Hands but was lost_ _somewhere else.._

 _Rohaan looked at Him from the Door-steps.. After gulping His fear He knock the Door.. Daya came out from His trance and looked at the Door and found Rohaan was standing There.. Daya invited Him smilingly: Andr ao.. (sitting properly, while placing the book aside, giving space to Him)_

 _Rohaan Entered inside and sat on Bed.. He was looking down while He locked His one hand Fingers with Others.. Daya can Felt His Nervousness so asked softly: Rohaan kya kehne Chahte ho??_

 _listening His soft tone Rohaan really took a sigh of relief.. otherwise after seeing His Angry Avatar few hours ago Rohaan was scaring to face Him.._

 _Daya again: Rohaan??_

 _Rohaan who was still looking down, replied Nervously: so sorry.. Bhaiya i am really sorry .. i promise Meri ya Abhijeet sir ki intension Apko hurt karne ki bilkul bhi nahi thi (in Guilt) Please Bhaiya i am really sorry Mene Apko dhoka nahi diya.. Me Me wo ...Mujhy such me Ap se jhoot bolna acha nahi lag raha tha.. pr Hame laga is tarha Ap involve honge to jaldi theek hojan gen (Added) Ap chahe to Mujhy maar len .. Gussa hojae .. daaant len Me Abhijeet sir se nahi kahun ga but please Mujh se Naraz..._

 _Daya took Him in His Shell: Shhhh kitna bolty ho ek sath.. (with smile) Saaans to le lo.. (Added softly) or aj tak kabhi hath uthaya he jo uthao ga .. hmm?? (Rohaan nodded in no) Rohaan please sorry mat kaho bacchy.. Infact i am sorry for hurting you people this much (Rubbing His back) Mene realize hi nahin kiya k jane anjane me Me Apko, Abhi ko Team ko sb ko kitni taqleef de raha hun.._

 _Rohaan seperated Himself from Hug, Said instantly: Bhaiya please .. Ap taqleef me the Us waqt.._

 _Daya in light-way: is liye socha thori Ap logo ko bhi baant dun.._

 _And after chatting for some more Time Rohaan left feeling great sooth in His heart.. Daya too were feeling light after chatting with Rohaan.._ _Abhijeet who had watched this All took out His phone and dailed a number: Haan Hello Aakash.. Doctor Ranveer se kal ki Appointment le lo.._

 _Aakash exclaimed in Happiness: Kya .. iska matlb Tumhara ladla maan gaya.._

 _Abhijeet with broad smile: Haan man'na to tha hi.._

 _Aakash: theek he Me Appointment fix kar k Tumhe timing send krta hun.._

 _Abhijeet: yeah okay.. good night.._ _._ _._ _._

 ** _Morning At Duo-House:_**

 _Abhijeet hurridely moving towards the kitchen while murmuring: pata nahi itni der kese hogayi (angrily) uper se alarm bhi nahi baja aj.. Itni jaldi breakfast kese bane ga.. (looking at the time) Daya ki medicines ka bhi time..._ _But stopped in mid and asked in confusion to See Daya There: Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho??_

 _Daya replied in smiley tone while presenting Himself: Nashta bana raha hun.. (again turning towards stove) itna hairan mat ho Tumhara Alarm Mene bnd kiya tha (Abhijeet looked at Him in shock but before He could Ask Daya replied Himself) Ary bhae Tum uth jate to Mujhy Nashta thori na banane dety.._

 _Abhijeet asked: or ye sb Sahab kis khushi me kr rahe hen??_

 _Daya turning towards Him (Meaningfully): khud ko wapis paane ki khushi.. (Abhijeet looked at Him with a jerk, while Daya continued) Abhi ab tk Mujhy lag raha tha k Me khud ko saza de raha hun pr Me galat tha.. wo saza thi to Meri pr taqleef sb ko de rahi thi..(Turning aside) Haan jb Mujhy pata chala k Tum or Rohaan ye sb plan kr rahe ho boht gussa aya tha Mujhy.. Me ye samjh hi nahi paya k is k peechay Tumhari intension kya hongi.. Us waqt to laga jese Mera dard Meri taqleef siwae ek tamashe k kuch nahi rahi (looking at Him) lekin Tum se bt karne k bad Mujhy .._

 _He couldn't complete His sentance when Abhijeet hugged Him very tightly: Bsss or kuch mt bol.. Mera maqsad tb bhi Tujhy Mujrim therana nahi tha or na ab Tere mu se ye Aqalmando wali bate sunna he smjhaaa.._

 _Daya too hugged Him and nodded: Boss Tum Doctor Ranveer se Appointment le lo.. Me Un se milna chahta hun.._

 _Abhijeet parted Him and asked in shock: Tujhy kese pata k Ranveer Doctor hy??_

 _Daya making face: Me thore din Beemar kya hogaya Tum ne to Mujhy bilkul beqaar hi samjh liya (Seeing Abhijeet hard glare He hurridely changed His statement with) Yar wo Doctor Aakash br br Phscytrist ki bt krty rehty the or phir jb Un k pas gae the to Unho ne Tum se Ranveer ka pucha ab zahir he itni aqal to Mere pas bhi he.._

 _Abhijeet again hugged Him with: Thank you Daya thank you so much Hame Hamara Daya wapis dene k liye.._

 _Daya (with regret): i am really sorry Boss boht Taqleef di na Mene Tumhe or sb ko.. sb se ziyada Tumhe.._

 _Abhijeet shook His head in no: Bas esa lag raha he Mera Daya 17 din bad nahi aj lauta he mission se.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abhijeet and Rohaan were Enjoying Their Delicious breakfast when Daya Unncessory clear His throat to get Their attention who looked Up at Him in confusion, so Daya said: Rohaan aj se Ap Apni duty resume kr rahe ho.._

 _Rohaan undeliberately: kiyun??_

 _Abhijeet supressed His smile while Daya asked: kya matlb he kiyun?? (strictly) Duty he wo Apki.. school nahi jaa rahe Ap jo jab chahe chutti kr k beth jao ge.._

 _Rohaan (Trying to convince Him): pr Mene to two weeks ki leave section krwai thi na .. abhi to 4 din baqi hen.. (Telling) or wese bhi 6 months me ye Meri pehli leave Application thi.._

 _Daya sternly: kiyun karwai thi??_

 _Rohaan looked at Him in confusion: jee??_

 _This time Abhijeet spoke: Rohaan Daya ab theek he na or phir Uncle Auntie ka bhi to haq he na Apne bety k sath ek do din guzarne ka.. Ap bhale 4 din bad Duty join kar lena (Daya was about to say something, Abhijeet signalled Him to keep quite) Lekin ye 4 din Ap uncle Auntie k sath guzaro .. Unhe Ghoomane phirane le jao Unhe acha lage ga.. Hmm??_

 _Rohaan nodded with down head: jee bhaiya samjh gaya.. (to Daya) pr Me Apko roz call karu ga.._

 _Daya with smile: or Apko ye yad dilao ga k Apka ek adad chota bhai bhi he.._

 _Rohaan smiled shyly and with this All have Their breakfast having sooth in Their hearts..._

 ** _Chapter End_**...

 ** _how was it??_**


	26. Last Chapter

_**The mystery princess:** Jee Bacha jee.. i read and reviewd too.. and really very obliged that you liked the update.. thank u very much.. :)_

 _ **Ls:** Thank u so much :)_

 _ **Priya:** Me too happy after getting Daya sir back :D thank you :)_

 _ **Abhi:** Thank you :)_

 _ **Guest:** Thank you bacha :)_

 _ **Angel Betu:** hehehe really obliged to know that didu Apko Abhijeet sir ki acting achi lagi.. shuker he bhai ko idea nahi hoa :D.. chalen ye to boht achi bat he k Ap ab nahi dar rahe..wrna aoko dara hoa dekh kr to Mujhy khud hi dar lag raha tha ... Thank u so much diii.. :)_

 _ **Kriti Abhi:** hawn to zahir he bhai itna gussy me dekhne k bad to koi bhi dar jae ga.. or phir Rohaan to he hi masoom sa.. really pleased to know that dear .. thank u so much :)_

 _ **Coolak:** Diiii heartily thank u so much to you for your such kind words.. ye story Me ap hi k liye likh rahi or Mere liye is se best koi bat nahi k Apko ye story achi lag rahi.. Thank u so much dii.. you too take care :)_

 _ **Emaan:** Thanks a lot :)_

 _ **123:** Thank u bacha jee :)_

 _ **Abc:** Heartily Thanks :)_

 ** _Start_**

 ** _Appeaisal.._** ** _HQ's Ground:_**

 _Daya was standing with other Participants holding Gun in Their hands and was looking at the Target with fixed gaze.._

 **"Ye Hosla kese jhuky**

 **Ye Aarzu kese Ruke"**

 _Daya closed His eyes and Remember Dr Ranveer's word_ _: **Daya Tum darty nahi ho.. Na hi Tum gun chalana bhoolay ho.. (added) Bs Tum Reality ko face nahi karna chahty.. Ab jb kabhi Tumhare hath me gun ho Tum ye mat sochna k ye wohi Gun he jis se Us doosry bachy ki jaan li gai thi.. (looking at Him strongly) bal k Tum ye socho ge k Samne jo target he ye Wo Criminal he jis se Tum shadeed nafrat karty ho.. Cid ne Tumhe moqa diya he Us shaks se Apna badla lene ka.. Tum Us Target ko Bacha nahi Criminal assume karo ge..**_

 _He came out from His trance listening **1, 2, 3 fire...**_

 **"Manzil Mushkil to kya**

 **Dhundla Sahil to Kya**

 **Tanha ye Dil to kya**

 **Hooo oooo"**

 _and with this All other participants pressed the triggers.. Daya took a deep breath and Pressed the trigger.. and for Everyone's shock.. He fired three times and All the time His bullet hit on the same spot which were target's head.._

 _Acp sir and Abhijeet who were sitting with Other higher Authorities felt really please.. Daya looked at the direction and found Abhijeet was already looking at Him.. and when both eyes met Abhijeet showed Him Thumbs up sign which were happily accepted by Daya while Acp sir smiled broadly.._ _._ _._ _._

 **"Raah Pe Kante Bikhre agar**

 **Uspe to phir bhi chalna hi hai**

 **Shaam Chhupale Suraj magar**

 **Raat ko ek din Dhalna hi hai"**

 _ **Second Round** :_

 _All the Officers were standing at the starting point ready for run including Daya.. and as They heared Gun shot All started to run.. During running Daya lost His concentration Because all the Haunted memories started to disturb Him.. He was running at last place increasing the Heart beat of Abhijeet and Acp sir.. Abhijeet murmur in tension: Daya yar kya kar raha he.. Tere pas ye Aakhri moqa he.. bhaag yar boht tez bhaag.._

 _but His voice was not more than a whisper which can only heared by Him.._

 **"Rat ye tal jayegi**

 **Himmat rang layegi**

 **Subha phir aayegi**

 **Hoooo ooo"**

 _Here Daya jerked His Head and remembered Ranveer's another suggestion: **Daya Hamesha yad rakhna Demagh ko khud control karna .. Demagh ko khud ko control nahi karne dena.. Tumhara Apni hr soch pr ikhtiyaar he.. Tum kamzoor nahi ho.. you're the warrior Daya..**_

 ** _Daya shook His head helplessly: lekin wo sapne doctor Ranveer.. wo Mujhy kamzoor krty hen.._**

 ** _Ranveer Pressed His shoulder: Nahi Daya ye Tumhari soch he.. (Telling) Appraisal me jb Tum running round me hoge to Tum ye sochna k jo Runner 1st place pr he wo koi runner/officer nahi bal k ye wohi culprit he.. or jb Tum kamzoor parhne lago to Use over take karne ki koshish karna is soch k sath k finishing line finishing line nahi bal k Us Culprit ki azaadi ki line he.. ek bar Tum ne use jaane dya to Tum Un bacho k qaatil ko azaad chor do ge (meaningfully) or Tum esa nahi chahty na?_**

 ** _Daya nodded His head in no.. while Ranveer continued while stressing on every word: Daya Tum kamzor nahi ho.. Tumhe ye Appraisal Sirf apne liye hi nahi Abhijeet or Acp sir k liye bhi jeetna he.._**

 _After remembering this conversation with Ranveer, Daya got really encourage and He started to run as fast as He can.. seeming like He was catching any criminal and one by one He was over taking all the other participants.. now His all focus were was that officer who was running ahead.. (Abhijeet stood up from His place after seeing the sudden change in Daya's performance.. Acp sir grabbed His hand and signalled Him to sit while snubbing Him: "kya kr rahe ho.. Hm koi match dekhne nahi ae hen".. Abhijeet downed His head in Embarassement and just utter: sorry sir)_

 **"Yeh Hosla Kaise Jhuke**

 **Yeh Aarzoo Kaise Ruke"**

 _Here Daya crossed that runner and touched the finished line.. He won the race with just two steps.. Abhijeet exhale a deep breath, while Acp sir removed the corner of His eye.._

 ** _Round Three.._**

 _It was the round of Brain's power for knowing the mental strength of Officers... All the Participants were sent inside the labyrinth with that instruction that They have to cross the Maze in just 15 minutes.._

 _And when the Gun shot echoed, All officers started to find the way of coming out as well as Daya too.. but this one was quite difficult then others.. All the Paths were looking same.. and the main thing is when They were brought here Their eyes were tied with strip so They could'nt leave any mark for going out.._

 _Daya stopped for a moment and remember Ranveer's suggestion for third round: **Daya Mujhy ye to nahi pata k Tumhara third round kis tarha ka hoga.. lekin jo bhi hoga Demagh se related hoga.. (Telling strongly) Daya Tum ek Boht hi qabil Officer rahe ho.. Tum ne najane kitne hi codes break kiye hen .. chotay chotay sabooto ki madad se kitne cases solve kiye he.. (giving Him courage) or Mujhy pura yaqeen he Daya Tum Appraisal ka third round bhi asaani se jeet lo ge.. Tume khud pr vishwas rakhna hoga..**_ ** _Ye such he k wahan dosre department k bhi officers honge.. lekin Cid k officers ki bat hi kuch or hoti he.. or Ye bt Tum ground me sabit karo ge.._**

 _Daya remembered that after giving Him that suggestion Ranveer Also test His mentality by playing brain games with Him.. at Start Daya failed so many times because of Lack of concentration but later He won many of Them.. which raises His confidence level.._

 **"Hogi hame to rehmat ada**

 **Dhup kategi saaye tale**

 **Apne khuda se hai ye Dua**

 **Manzil lagale humko gale"**

 _Daya speak to Himself: Doctor Ranveer ne theek kaha tha.. Me kr sakta hun (thinking Hard) soch Daya yahn se bahar nikalne ka koi ro rasta hoga.. Tujhy ye Acp sir or Abhijeet k liye karna hoga.. Unki training ka sawal he.. (Suddenly His eyes caught something) Ye Paani .. Ye paani nichay ki taraf ja raha he.. or (with smile) Paani Apna raasta khud banata he.. (realizing) jb Hm Yahan ae the tb Mujhy feel hoa tha k Hm uper ki taraf charh rahe hen.. (Reaching at the conclusion) Great .. yaani agr Me is paani ka peecha karu to Me yahan se bahar nikal sakta hun.._

 **"Zurrat so baar rahe**

 **Uncha Ikraar rahe**

 **Zinda har pyar rahe**

 **Hoooo ooo"**

 _And Yes He was right.. He was the first one who came out from that Labyrinth.. His level of Happiness can't be measure in any Meter.. He was so happy with His success.. Yes He did it.. He has proved that He is still a Good Cop .. who knew it very well that how to fight with Circumstances.._

 _Dcp Sir and DiG sir was also very shocked with Daya's performance .. as They though that Daya has Lost His charm, His Fighting, running, shooting skills.. in short in Their view Daya has lost His mental stability.. but Daya proved Them wrong.. They stood from Their place.. giving a big smile to Abhijeet who murmer: Afsos Dil k armaan dil me hi reh gae.._

 _Acp sir heared this and glared Him, He hurridely down His head but the smile was still there.._

 _And as the Thrid round End.. Appraisal too reached at its End showing a clear result to Everyone who were present There.._

 _._

.

 _._

 _._

 _Abhijeet just hugged Daya very tightly_ _: Daya Daya Daya Tu ne to kamal kar diya yar.. Me Tujhy bata nahi sakta kitna khush hun Me.._

 _Daya with smile: Tumhe batane ki zarort nahi he Boss.. Tumhari khushi Tumhare chehre se saaf saaf dikhai de rahi he.._ _(Added) Lekin Boss is sb k asli haqdaar Tum ho .. Tumne Mere peechay boht mehnat ki yar.. Ye sb kuch Tumhari hi Mehnat ka sila he.._

 _Abhijeet seperated Him and said lovingly while Taking His hands in His own: Mene sirf Tera sath diya .. or wo Me Hamesha dun ga.. (then added Mischeviously) Yr Tujhy Us Dcp ka chehra dekhna chahiye tha.. Itne tezi me Dum daba kr bhaga he.. (and with this both shared a good laugh with high-five)_

 _Acp sir reached There and asked strictly: kya ho raha he ye..? (to Abhijeet) Or Tum ye Daya k sath reh reh kar bilkul Usi ki tarha harkate karne lage ho.. (Scolding) Bhoolo mt , Abhi tk Tum dono HQ me ho.._

 _Both Down Their head and said together: Sorry Sir.._ _Acp sir jerking His Head: Bs ek ye sorry kehne aagaya he.. (to Daya) Welldone Daya .. Mujhy Tum se yehi Umeed thi (Patting His shoulder) Tum ne such me boht Ache se Perform kiya.._

 _Daya looked at Him with Satisfied smile: Thank you Sir (then asked Hesitantly) Aa wo Sir.. Kya wo Mera mtlb he (Acp sir looked at Him with fixed eyes, so He asked in one go) Kya Me ab dubara Cid join kr sakta hun kya?_

 _Acp sir looked at Him with a smile and then turned His gaze towards Abhijeet with: kya kaha tha Mene Tum se .. ise sirf Appraisal k liye ready karo Duty ye khud join kare ga .._

 _Abhijeet nodded His head in yes while the sooth were clearly visible from His face giving Daya a reason to smile broadly.._

 _Acp sir Looked at His both son in relax mode so declaired: Ab HQ walo k pas koi reason to he nahi Tumhe Cid se door rakhne ka .. shayed do teen din me Tumhe joining letter mil jae.._ _And After patting Their shoulders He left from There.._

 _After Acp sir's departure Abhijeet looked at Daya and said enthusiastically: Chal Daya Tujhy Tere favourite Resturant me khana khilata hun.._

 _Daya denied: nahi Boss sab se pehle Me Doctor Aakash or Doctor Ranveer se milna chahta hun.. (Abhijeet nodded and then both sattled in Qualis and moved towards Hospital)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Doctor Ranveer happily: well Daya is Me Mera koi kamal nahi he.. jo kuch bhi kiya Tum ne kya (looking at Him) or such kahun to Me Tumhare liye boht khush hun.._

 _Daya was still on His point: Ap jo bhi kahen.. Apki wo sari bate jo Apne Mujh se kahin thi boht Useful rahi Mere liye (Forwarding His hand to shake) and for that i'am really Thank ful to You Doctor Ranveer.._

 _Ranveer Warmly grabbed His Hand with: pleasure belongs to Me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abhijeet was sitting in Aakash's cabin and was narrating the whole who were listening Him keenly and was also feeling Happy for Duo, asked in shock: Daya ne Duty join karne ka khud kaha?_

 _Abhijeet with soothing smile: bilkul Aakash.. or Such kahun to is sary waqt Me jis tariqe se Tum ne Mera sath dya he.. Me lafzo se to Tumhara shukriya ada kr hi nahi sakta.._

 _Aakash pressed His teeth tightly: Jese Mene to ye sb kuch Tumhara shukriya sun'ne k liye hi kiya tha (Angrily) Daya Mere liye bhi Mere chotay bhai jesa he .. or is se barh kr koi khushi ki bat nahi k wo ab theek he.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him lovingly and Thanked God in His heart for giving such lovely relations to Them.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Duo Ended Their Day with having a delicious dinner in Daya's favourite resturant and then spend some Quality time at Beach .._ _._ _._ _._ _._

 ** _Two Days Later_**..

 ** _A_** ** _t HQ's Office:_**

 _DIG Sir: Well Senior Inspector Daya ki performance Hm sb k samne Boht hi clear he .. Mera nahi khayal k ab Hame Uski suspension ko or extend karna chahiye.._

 _IG sir spoke: Mera bhi yehi khayal he (Added) or wese bhi S.I Daya kaafi had tak Apne kiye ii saza bhugat chuke hen.._

 _DCP sir not agreeing with them: lekin Daya ki galti koi mamooli galti nahi tha.._

 _DIG sir: but we can't ignore the fact that because of Senior Inspector Daya Hm kitne hi masoom bacho ko rescue karwane me kamyaab hoe or Un Terrorist k baqi sathi bhi pakre Gae.. (to Dcp) i think Ab Apko Apne personal issues ko bich me nahi laana chahiye.. (Dcp sir nodded, while DIG sir to Acp sir) Acp Praduman Daya ko Cid join karne k official orders kal tak mil jaen gen.. congratulations.._

 _Acp sir thanked them formally and After few more discussion over random topics for security plans meeting got over.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abhijeet (in disbeilef): Ap Ap such keh rahe hen sir.._

 _Acp sir (chewingly): nahi Bawra hogaya hun jo mu me aa raha he wo kahe ja raha hun.._

 _Abhijeet got embarassed with this.. and said to clear His position: Sorry sir Mera wo matlb nahi tha.. wo ye sb kuch sapna lag raha he.. (loosing His control) itne din bad Daya wo Cid beauro.. Mujhy to Vishwaas hi nahi ho raha.._

 _Acp sir too wiped His teary eyes: Vishwaas karo Abhijeet ye such he.. (Added) Kal se Daya Duty join kr raha he.._

 _Abhijeet: Sir Me Me ye bat abhi ja kr Daya ko batata hun .. Thank u sir thank u so much sir.._

 _Acp sir jerked His head in disappointment and cut the call with: khush raho dono.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Cid Beauro:_**

 _Senior Inspector Daya reporting on Duty Sir.. (His voice were having the same confident, His eyes were having the same spark and His lips have the same Heart winning smile He have before , and were missed some where else after that incident)_

 _Today He Has not joined His duty again but started to live His life Again.. Yes no matter how much He denied to join Cid again but the Truth is Cid is His life and how can a person live without His life.._ _His team warmly cum emotionally welcomed Him while Acp sir too welcomed Him feeling the same strength inside Him which He were having before the incident.._

 **"The Comeback is always Greater than The Seatback"**

 **Story End...**

 **Thank You so much to All of those who supported Me and was continuously encouraging Me.**

 **Heartily Thank You so much to All of You :)**

 **love you a lot Everyone :)**

 **Take care and Stay blessed... :)**


End file.
